Naruto: The Dragon Summoner
by wei2vile
Summary: As the title says. Naruto will have the ability to summon dragons and learn their techniques. Pairing: FemNaruto/MaleHaku/harem Rated M for cursing, swearing, bloody moments, viscious batttles, weird moments, adult moments and MajorCrossovers
1. Birth of a Hatchling

Vile here. What is going on her is a story I had in mind. Well enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**"Demon Talking or Summon"**

**_Demon Thinking or Summon_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the series.

* * *

Chapter 1

An Unknown Seal

October 10th. The day the Kyubi no Yoko attacked the village and rendered it down to shambles. The day the Yondaime defeated the Kyubi by sealing it into a new born child. More precisely, the Yondaime's daughter, Naruto Uzumaki. The baby girl is now in a crib inside the Hokage tower, in the hokage's office. Sitting in the hokage's desk is none other than the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage. Right now, he is cursing his successor leaving him with all this shit he left behind.

The civilian council is more demanding than ever. The people are scared. The shinobi forces are at its lowest. And he left his daughter in his care. The old man is now sitting in 'his' desk figuring out what to do with her.

He can tell the village about her status as a container for the Kyubi and tell them the Yondaime's last wishes. But there are a few flaws with the Yondaime's last wishes. Why, the people are scared of the Kyubi and feared it. They won't see her as a hero the Yondaime wished for, but nothing other than the Kyubi itself. If he follows with that request, than his daughter will know nothing other than pain, sorrow, sadness and loneliness, it will most likely to result making her life a living hell.

The Yondaime had too much faith in his village.

"Jeez. I leave the village for a few days and the village is crumbled down. What the hell happened here sensei?" A man with long spiky white hair climbed through the window.

"The Kyubi attacked just a while ago Jiraiya. Your student had to seal it into his own daughter." He motioned to the crib on his left. "I need you to over check the seal and see if it works." He just had to make sure. Not that he had any faith in the Yondaime's sealing.

"His daughter eh." He moved over to the crib and can see a blond haired, blue eyed baby girl. "She has her father's hair and eyes." He looked her over even more and didn't find anything that relates her to Kyubi. "That's strange."

"What's strange?" gaining the attention of the hokage.

"She doesn't have any of the Kyubi's characteristics." The old man just looked at him as if he grown a second head. "All jinchuriki have characteristics of the demon they contain and she doesn't have anything that relates her to the Kyubi."

"Maybe it has something to do with the seal." The old man said hoping that the Kyubi isn't controlling the child.

Jiraiya checked the child's stomach and was alstrucked at what he is seeing. _This isn't the seal he designed._ The seal he is seeing that is shaped like a pentagon and had many circles and squares inside it, obviously seals, but nothing he has ever seen. At each end of the pentagon shape seal had the kanji of water, fire, wind, earth and lightning. They all interlock into the middle and had another kanji of darkness. They all had the color of its own element and inside the pentagon shaped seal had the color of red. _Must be the Kyubi's chakra, but what kind of seal is this. It looks like the pentagon seal is trying to diminish Kyubi's chakra completely and I have never seen anything like this before. Not even the forbidden sealing had anything like this on it. Whatever it is, it is doing its job perfectly._

"Well old man. You got nothing to fear. The Kyubi is sealed up and the seal is working perfectly." Jiraiya said not wanting to scare the old man about a different seal on the child. "So what are you going to do with her?"

"I thought about telling the village about her status and telling them about the Yondaime's wishes." Jiraiya was about to advise against that. "But, decided not to go along with that."

"Good choice old man. The village is most likely to tear her apart." Jiraiya new about his student's wishes and his stupidity. He cared too much for the villager's safety and not the safety of his own daughter. "So what are you going to do with her and don't say take her with you. I don't know anything about looking after a child, especially if they are a newborn."

"He named you her godfather and Kushina named Tsunade as her godmother. Since you can't look after a newborn child and Tsunade is not here, than I have no choice other than to send her to an orphanage. Telling the village of her heritage will most likely have assassins after her and I will not have that. It would be best if I give her her mother's name." Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Jiraiya, I want you to find Tsunade and tell her about her godchild. I just hope she decides to take her and raise her as her own."

"Yeah, if she comes back and takes her as her won, than she will take her outside of the village. She won't stay long after what happened to her fiancé and little brother." The aged shinobi nodded and new that the woman is suffering with her lost.

"Give her the news of this and don't press her into raising little Naruto here. If she doesn't wish to raise her than I will do what I can to make her happy and a strong kunoichi." The toad sage nodded and left the room with one more glance at the little girl in the crib.

_I just hope that seal will hold out. That is something I will have to figure out what it is._ He left via window and started his search for a possible mother with super strength and one hell of a temper. He just hopes that he will survive when he finds her.

With the old man he had his pipe in his mouth that is unlit knowing that a child is in the facility. He picked up the girl and went to deliver her to the orphanage personally and tell the village about the Kyubi's demise with many things left out.

If anyone had the ability to see in minds like the Yamanaka and used it on little Naruto Uzumaki, they would see a major battle inside the mindscape of Naruto Uzumaki.

What is fighting inside her mind?

None other than the Kyubi no Yoko and other six large unknown figures.

Why they are fighting?

Don't know.

All that is known to the Hokage is that the little girl in his arms is sleeping peacefully and inside of her is a raging battle.

To be continued

* * *

Well there you have it. I now it is short an all. I now I made the Sandaime a bit OC with not accepting last wishes, but it is for the best.

Those who like how this is going review. Those who are about to flame me or don't like how this is going, get lost. Those who have any suggestions or opinions, feel free to review.

Well that is all. Till next time, ja ne.


	2. The Actual Birth of a Hatchling

Vile here. I finally updated this story. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2

The Actual Birth of a Hatchling

It's been 6 years since Jiraiya has searched for Tsunade.

Well, more like 3 years actually.

Jiraiya has given up searching for Tsunade after 3 years and talked the old man into raising his goddaughter himself and he thought that it would be now easier for him to look after the little tyke. The old man thought that he was taking up his duty for looking after his student's child, so he allowed it and if he couldn't find Tsunade then might as well make Jiraiya look after the little girl Naruto.

To people that say that looking after a little girl is easy, they need to have a Rasengan shoved up their asses. The little girl was a stamina freak and hyperactive and eager to learn. The last one he was thankful for. Jiraiya didn't spend most of his time doing research, but used his time to look after little Naruto.

Naruto has taken a liking into learning the ninja arts when she turned 5 years old and Jiraiya has started training her. She was having a hard time learning some Taijutsu forms and styles. It seems like she wasn't attuned into using them so he let her develop her own. She took some time practicing her stances her body was doing and in time she developed her own style. The style she used was very familiar to Jiraiya. Why, because that was the style her mother used.

The dragon stance. That style has given Naruto's mother the name of the Crimson Dragon. She developed her own stance by adding fire manipulation in her dragon stance with different katas and created her own. All Jiraiya remembers is that he stopped peaking at Kushina after he witness the full power of her Taijutsu.

Anyways, after that he started teaching her chakra control. All went well with the leaf holding technique and he decided to hold off her training. It seems that she is learning things a bit too fast.

That is all great and all after she turned 6 years old and he found Tsunade.

_Damn it. Who knew that her seal is acting up? It should off hold until she dies._ Naruto has developed a high fever, her eyes have swollen, her breathing is struggling and her ear is infected. Jiraiya has looked up the seal when he was both looking after Naruto and search for any piece of information on the seal she has on her stomach. It turns out that the seal is causing all this and the seal is a bit different from 6 years ago. All the kanji of fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, and darkness have been replaced with the kanji for light.

Whatever the changes of the seal have caused, it is causing harm to Naruto. From the look of the seal the red chakra is disappearing and he began to wonder if this seal is killing the Kyubi or is it something else.

Jiraiya just groaned at his predicament. He was suppose to look after and he did everything he could to raise her. He even held off doing his research for Kami sakes! "That doctor better hurry getting here." He couldn't lose his students daughter to a sickness. He remembered the times she scared the daylights out of him with her little pranks. He remembered the first time she called him Jiraiya sensei or just Sennin without the ero or pervert added. The little girl is an honourable person to people she thinks is worth it and he was one of them. From that day forward he concentrated on raising Naruto into a powerful kunoichi. _Once this passes, I'm going to up your training._

That's when the door was knocked a few times.

"Speak of the devil." He went to answer the door to let the doctor in. That's when he got a good look at the doctor and _her_ assistant. "YOU!" both the doctor and Jiraiya said at the same time.

"Damn it pervert! We are not your damn house maids!" The doctor said which Jiraiya recognizes as Tsunade. The big breast is proof enough. I mean who in the elemental nations have breasts that are bigger than Tsunades. Seriously, who have bigger breast than Tsunade.

"I actually have someone who needs a doctor Tsunade." Jiraiya said hoping to calm down Tsunade.

"Really now, does she need a shot so she won't get any disease from you." Tsunade said turning away and heading out the door with her assistant in tow.

"This is serious Tsunade, she's my goddaughter." Jiraiya said it a serious tone that stopped Tsunade in her tracks.

"Goddaughter?" Jiraiya motioned her and her assistant inside the room to check on the little tyke. When she entered the bedding area she instantly went into doctor mode when she seen the condition the little girl is in. "Jiraiya who exactly is this child?" she questioned while doing a medical jutsu to heal her swollen throat while her assistant went to get a cloth and water to cool down her fever.

"Naruto Uzumaki, she is my student's daughter and jinchuriki of Kyubi no Yoko. She is my goddaughter and you are her godmother." Jiraiya said dropping a world killing bomb on Tsunade.

"Who made me her godmother?" Tsunade said while she moved on to girl's ear infection.

"That would be Kushina." He watched as Tsunades assistant resoak the cloth and places it on her forehead.

"Why didn't you come look for me!?" Tsunade finished with healing the swollen eyes then moved towards Jiraiya ready to give him a beating for not searching for her.

"I did. For 3 years I searched for you and every time I got close to you, you vanished." Tsunade stopped herself from beating the pervert to a pulp. Tsunade remembered when she felt someone was searching for her and thought they were dept collectors and it turned out to Jiraiya.

"I guess I can take her off your hands now that you have found me." She can at least hold her promise with Kushina.

"That won't be necessary hime. The old man has given me custody to raise and train her to become a ninja." Jiraiya got that feeling to run away and hide in some cave far away and these feelings have saved his life many times in his ninja career.

"You can't be serious about raising her! Do you know anything about raising a girl and you probably spend more time doing your so called research, than spend your time looking after Naruto!" Tsunade was right about a few things, but insulting him about doing his research than raising Naruto is just going too far.

"In a matter a fact, I have been teaching her personally and not once did I go do my research." Jiraiya countered. Yeah he did sometimes do research, but when Naruto is doing her personal training herself. He found out that she really is independent when developing her own Taijutsu styles.

"That's a loud of bull and good job raising her when she is this sick." Hell will freeze over when Jiraiya does something that is more important than his research. Unknown to them, a place that was once a scorching inferno is now a blizzard arctic.

"I've been raising her just fine, until her seal acted up and was probably the cause of her condition." Jiraya showed Tsunade her seal and the seal was starting to dissolve itself. "What the?"

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto started to stir when she felt cold water dripping down on her and cold winds. She opened her eyed and felt the ground shaking. She looked up and sees an old fashion house she seen that rich traditional people live in.

"I mind as well go inside." Naruto said to herself as she felt the rain and hail beat down on her. She looked to her left and sees a mounTian that looks like a volcano is erupting and burning the land. _Good thing I'm far away._ She looked further left and sees a rocky plain that is decaying. _Weird._ She looked on her right and sees a raging ocean with many whirlpools and maelstroms. The waves were huge to her, but aren't huge enough to reach the high cliff the house is on. And all around her is a storm that is dropping both hail and water and of course lightning is going off in the distance. _This place is really weird._

Once she entered the house she easy recognizes it as a place those high clans people live in, the rice paper walls and doors with open windows. She can see the wooden floor is polished smooth and she can see many empty shelves on the walls.

The wall has a message that looks like a motto and Naruto read it.

_Control yourself; let others do what they will._

_This does not mean you are weak._

_Control your heart, obey the principles of life._

_This does not mean others are stronger._

_Wow, that's really deep._ Naruto thought and sees another message beside it that is labelled as rules.

_Focus to train and condition the body._

_Be righteous and uphold your honour._

_Respect your parents, honour your teacher._

_Treat others with honesty; treat your friends with loyalty._

_That sounds right._ Naruto didn't know that someone else was following her rules of life and Naruto continued to look around the house and sees something that she should have notice from the moment she entered the house.

Naruto didn't notice a woman drinking tea in the middle of the room sitting on a pillow next to a tea table. She was wearing one of those fancy expensive kimonos. It was white with red leaves decoration and a red obi. Naruto recognizes that she was moderately develop and you can see the curves the kimono shows and the slender arms and lightly pale skin. Her hair went down to her thighs if she was standing up and it was a shiny white color. Naruto couldn't see any makeup other than the red eyeliner on her face.

"I've been waiting for you Naruto, please have a seat and enjoy the tea." The woman sounded calm that made you loosen up and made up feel safe. Like a mother.

Naruto notices her eyes were like snow with a slit like a cat in her opinion.

"Uhm, who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked while she took a seat on a pillow and looked carefully at the tea. She never had tea before.

"I have many names, but you can call me Tia-san or Tia for now and we are in your mind." The woman now named Tia took a sip of her tea while taking in Naruto's appearance. _I can see her transformation is starting to show._ Tia thought as Naruto's hair took a color of white that was once blonde and her calm sky blue eyes change to a sharp piercing blue. Naruto didn't notice these changes or the other changes that is happening. _Well, that's what happens when I stay inside her. If the others stayed inside her, she might have bright blue hair or flaming red hair or electrifying yellow hair._ Tia thought of what she would look like if the others were inside her.

"My mind?" Tia shook out of her thoughts and remembered the little hatchling in front of her.

"Yes, this is your mind. As you can see from outside it that it is really hectic right now." Tia said not telling her about the raging battle that happened for 6 years inside her. _It took 6 years to fight that thing and they had to summon me to finish it off._ Inwardly she groaned at her predicament. _They should at least summon me from the start. They probably wanted to have the girl to themselves._

"That is my mind?" Naruto asked while pointing outside. "There is no way that I am that disturbed or insane."

_So that's how she is putting it. Close, but close enough._ Tia had to hold in her laugh at the little girl's claim of her mind.

"Is there any way I can fix my mind?" Naruto said while doing the forbidden puppy dog eyes jutsu.

_Sorry girl, I've witnessed this jutsu many times in my life that it no longer effects me._ Tia thought while thinking if Naruto was ready to fix the disaster outside. "There is a way to fix it, but it will be a difficult path."

"How? Please tell me?" Naruto pleaded to the woman.

"You have to master the five elements to calm your mind." Tia said while Naruto was giving the look that said 'What the hell are you talking about?' "The five elements are wind, fire, water, earth, and lightning. You get this so far?"

"Yeah, but why would I need to master the elements and why is this connected to my mind?" Naruto questioned and wondered who exactly this person is.

"Good question. As you seen outside the wind is creating hurricane level winds, lightning going off every second, the volcano erupting and destroying the land, the earth is decaying and the ocean is raging. To stop these you must master or have a level of control to cease the decaying earth, stop the volcano, and calm the winds, you understanding so far?" Tia explained. _Damn that Kyubi. He did as much damage he could inflict to the girls control of the elements._

"So, you're saying I need to master the elements to calm my mind." Tia nodded her head.

"But there is a problem; you won't be able to master the elements. In fact, no one can master the elements." Tia said waiting for the hatchling to burst the bubble.

"WHAT!! Are you saying that I will be insane for the rest of my life?!" Naruto shouted and panicked about the part being insane. Even she isn't insane, but she's a child, they usually misunderstand things.

"First, you are not insane." Tia said calming the little girl a bit. "Secondly, you will need help from the other dragons to master their element." This got Naruto's attention.

"Dragons?"

"Yes, there are 5 element dragons that will help you master their element." Tia said and wondering if she should drop the bomb yet. _Should I tell her that the 6 element dragons were battling Kyubi inside her for 6 years and summon me just a few minutes before you arrive here._ Tia thought of the outcome if she told her that they were leaking their chakra into her system as much as they can while fighting Kyubi. _Nahh. It's too soon to tell her about them and I should hold of information about the 6__th__ dragon. Not to mention about me._

"How do I get them to help me master the elements?" Naruto said with confidence in her eyes.

"Just focus your mind and condition your body. In other words train yourself to control an element to a certain level that I think is good enough until you take the test." Tia said while taking out a scroll that was hidden under the table. _It's been so long since someone will sigh this. _"This is the summoning scroll for Dragons. This scroll is different from the other scrolls that are known in your village. This scroll has 6 boss dragons. To summon the 5 elemental dragons you must past the test."

"What is this test? Do I have to fight the bosses?" Naruto asked.

"The test is to see how you are able to fight in a battle against the tyrant dragons." Tia remembered when she sealed those dragons away for breaking their rules. All of the rules. "If you are able to defeat a tyrant dragon then the elemental dragon will allow you to summon them. Once you summon the boss dragon with a certain element, they will give you a fraction of their power to you."

"That's how they will help me master the elements?" Tia nodded her head. "What about the 6th dragon and why is that one not an elemental dragon?"

"The 6th dragon won't be available to you until you defeat the 5 tyrants and have a fraction of the elemental dragons power inside you and the 6th dragon will have to see if you're worthy enough to control him." Tai remembered how stubborn that bastard of a dragon is. _If I know him well, he will do everything he can to make Naruto fail, but he is honourable and he will keep his word if she passes his test. _"Anyways sign the scroll with your blood and that will do it."

Naruto took the scroll that looked so worn out. Once opened she looked at the next entry to sign and sees a written name out that was so worn out that she could not see it. She just ignored it and signs the scroll.

"Ok, now what?" Naruto asked as she sees Tia rolling up the scroll and put it back underneath the table.

"You won't be able to summon right now but later and remember that you need to offer some of your blood to summon the dragons ok." Naruto nodded her head while Tia continued on. "Now I am going to explain to you about your new body." Tia said waiting for the surprise expression.

"I see... wait a minute... WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" There it is.

Back in the hotel room

"So you have been teaching her chakra control and helped her develop her own taijutsu style that Kushina had started off with?" Tsunade asked while Jiraiya told her how he was raising Naruto till now.

"Yes, till now I will up her training with chakra control and put a weight seal on her to help her speed, stamina and endurance." Jiraiya said not noticing Tsunade's angered look.

"I will not have her train so soon at such a young age. With that kind of training she will have some problems later on with her body." Tsunade said not wanting to have a disabled goddaughter because of the perverts training. "She needs balance in her life. She will need someone to help her become a woman to, how will she have a family if all she knows about is being a ninja."

"Well, you can teach her some of that. Hell you can teach her some medical jutsu if she's interested." Jiraiya bargained with Tsunade and he knows that going against her is like taking Kakashi's mask off. "Once she's strong enough I will be taking her back to Konoha to become a ninja."

"You are not taking her back to Konoha!" Tsunade said remembering that she lost her love ones because of that village.

"So, you are going to take her away from her home against her will?" Tsunade shut up when he said that. "Naruto wants to go back to the village when she gets strong enough. She said 'I will become strong enough to protect my village from anyone and I will become the next Hokage.' Naruto said. It is her dream to become the Hokage." Jiraiya said when he remembered when she said that when she took her out of the village when he first adopted her.

"That village will get her killed Jiraiya. It killed the fourth Hokage. Your prized student." Tsunade plead to Jiraiya in hopes of not taking her back to the village.

"That maybe so, but my student sacrificed himself to save his village." Jiraiya knew how blinded he was with his village and didn't know about the after effects of the battle.

"He sacrificed his daughter to protect that village." How one man seals a demon to his own child is beyond Tsunade's understanding.

"Yes, I know that and I think I know why." Tsunade had that look that says 'explain or die' and Jiraiya recognizes that look. "Minato sealed the Kyubi in her for a reason. He knew that there is someone that is interested in her from the moment he sealed the Kyubi in her." Jiraiya looked at Naruto, more precisely, where her seal use to be.

"Who exactly would be interested in Naruto?" Tsunade looked down at the little girl and notices her new look. "What the hell happened to her?"

Naruto's Mindscape

After Naruto had her fit, she started to calm down, much to Tia's relief.

"So... what did you do to me?" Naruto asked the same question she asked before but a bit calmer than before.

_Hmm, how am i going to explain that she is a living descendent that use to have dragon blood in their veins and tell her than I used the Kyubi's chakra to make that blood as strong as it was a long time ago. _Tia thought a way to put it to her understanding. "Actually your body had done the changes itself." Tai thought out. _Just tell her it is a bloodline. That usually works._

"My what now?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Your bloodline activated and I am here to help you with your changes. That would explain the disaster outside and the many empty shelves in this room." Tai explained hoping Naruto will buy that.

"So what exactly is this bloodline called?" Naruto asked buying the bloodline story.

"It doesn't have a name, but it relates to dragons." Naruto started to listen in to her explanation of her bloodline. "Your skin has become like a dragons. The skin molecules have become scale like to match a dragon. That would mean that it will become hard to cut your skin but it is not impenetrable, so you better not rely on it hoping that a blade won't cut your skin. The older you get the stronger your skin will become."

"So my skin is like hard to cut?"

"Yes, think of your skin as armour and there are weapons and ways to go around that armour. So you better learn to avoid getting hit and not rely on it." Naruto nodded her head in acknowledgement. "The next one is your senses. You can smell things no one else can smell and hear things that no one else can hear and you can sense people from great distances with practice." She nodded again. "The next one is your eyes..."

"What about me eyes?" Naruto asked when Tai just left that part hanging.

"Let's just leave that for later until you're old enough to use it. Your next one is the one you will need the most, the control of the elements." Naruto really started to listen to this conversation. "As you know that you are able to use all five elements and let's not get to light and dark just yet. Once you are able to master these elements, you can use the sub-elements."

"Sub-elements?"

"The ability to combine two elements, like combine earth and fire to get metal, wind and earth to get sand, water and earth to get wood, wind and lightning to get storm, water and wind to get ice, earth and lightning to get crystal, fire and water to get steam, and wind and fire to get plasma." Tai explained to Naruto about sub-elements. _It will take her years to use all of those and she will be 132 once she masters at least 4 of them and that's until she masters the 5 elements and that usually takes approximately 60 years. Should I tell her she will stop aging once she turns 18...? Nahh, I want that to be a surprise. _Tai thought and Naruto had stars in her eyes when she heard she could learn sub-elements.

"I will be able to learn those?" Naruto still had stars in her eyes.

"Yes, because of this bloodline, you will be able to control those five elements a lot easier." Tai thought on how it took her ancestor years to master all the elements and he was over 500 years old back then. _I just hope she won't make the same mistake he made once he mastered them all._

"Anyways, you are about to wake up know so you better start your training to become the strongest you can be. Oh, do a summon once you get the chance." Tai said to the girl that is started to fade away.

"Right, I will become the strongest kunoichi in my village and become the next Hokage." Naruto said before she faded away.

Tai can only smile at the girl's attitude and stood up from her seat and walked to the nearest window that has a view of a valley.

_It took us a thousand years to fix that man's mistake. He started to have a god complex that we had to seal away your ancestor bloodline and you are the last one of your clan._ She looked over the valley to see what is left of the Kyubi. _You putted up a good fight, but you lived out your purpose._ Tai thought how she had to use Kyubi's chakra to release Naruto's bloodline abilities and get rid of the Kyubi itself. _I think the humans call it killing two birds with one stone._

Back to the hotel room

"So you have no idea why her hair is white or why her skin is getting hard?" Tsunade said as she finished doing a diagnoses on Naruto's changes.

"It's probably a bloodline. That would explain why she has a body fever that turned her skin hard as a rock." Jiraiya said.

"I guess." She heard Naruto stirring in her sleep and she started to wake up. She yawned and did some stretches and made some pop noises.

"That's the spot." She said after she made a pop sound from her neck. "How long was I out Jiraiya?" She asked when she got the sleep out of her.

"You were out for a few days kid. You had a high fever with some infection in your ears and a swollen throat." Jiraiya said while handing Naruto a glass of water which she instantly gulped down.

"Who's the broad?" Naruto asked not noticing the drop of temperature or the tick mark on the so called 'broad's' head or the whimpering woman and pig, or Jiraiya getting ready to leap out of the window. Naruto felt like she needed to write her will, but didn't know what to write 's when she heard knuckles cracking in the direction of the 'broad'.

"Who are you calling broad brat?" The broad said with a huge amount of malice in her voice while cracking her knuckles.

"I was just asking your name, no need to get offended." Naruto said getting of the bed, but she was actually getting ready to run for her life and the tick mark on the broads head that is shouting charge was a good sign to her to get the hell out of the room and Jiraiya was smart enough to grab her and shunshin out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BRAT!!!" The raging broad said while her assistant and pig were whimpering at the feel of the killing intent she was leaking off.

In a safe distance

"I don't know if you are the bravest kid I know or you are still having a fever." Jiraiya said as he slump down against a tree after escaping Tsunade's wrath.

"Who was she anyways?" Naruto asked as she to slump down next to Jiraiya after she felt that wave of killing intent.

"That my child is a woman you will be running away from the rest of your natural life called Tsunade." Jiraiya said as he looked down at the girl he will start increasing her training.

"And who was the other woman and why was she holding a pig?" Naruto thought that she was strange for holding a pig.

"That was her assistant named Shizune and the pig is their pet called Tonton I think." He didn't mind answering her questions. She is still learning.

"I see." She stood up and went to a clearing. "Hey Sensei!" Jiraiya looked up to Naruto. "What are the hand seals for the Summoning jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to know?" It wouldn't her to show her or ask. She didn't sign any contract so it wouldn't hurt to show her.

"Just wondering." Naruto said innocently.

"All right, here are the seals." Jiraiya showed Naruto the seals and she practiced them over and over until she felt she was ready.

"Ok let's give it a shot." She bit her thumb and did the hand seals and slams her palm to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu."

"That's not possible without a contract!" Jiraiya said while his mouth was fish like. The smoke spread out and they were waiting for something to appear. Naruto knew it was a dragon but didn't know which one until it showed itself.

"I LIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEE!!!!!"a lizard shape dragon Dracula rise its way out of the smoke and Naruto and Jiraiya just face faulted to the floor by this dragons appearance. It was a female white lizard size dragon with grey fins that went from its head down to its spine to its tail and had a flowing whisker and small horns and silver slitted eyes.

"The great and powerful Taimat has been summoned and is ready to take on some action! Just say the word and I'm there!" She motioned her hands to a direction to show that she will be there.

"Excuse me." Naruto asked nicely to get the dragons attention.

"Know hold their girl, let me finish. Anyone who harms my summoner, VENGENCE WILL BE MINE!!!" She balled her fist and shook them in the air to show... something related to anger, and then she started to grrrr at something.

"HEY!!!" Naruto yelled at the little dragon and got its attention. "Who are you?"

"Sorry about that, it's just been so long since I was summoned to this realm. It's me Tai." She went up to Naruto and snaked its way up to her shoulder.

"Tai... that woman in my mind is you." Naruto said shocked that she had this lizard shaped dragon inside her.

"Yep. The only way for me to be outside of you is to be in this small form." She motioned to her small hatchling body.

"So you had to transform into a lizard to help me." She started poking the lizard.

"Dragon. D-R-A-G-O-N. Dragon, I don't do that tongue thing." And so she did the tongue thing.

"....... Riiiiigggghhht." Naruto said looking neutral.

"So you had the dragon summoning scroll." Jiraiya decided to make an entrance after he shook of his shock of Naruto summoning a dragon.

"Yeah this is Tai. She was the one that was telling me about my bloodline." Naruto said as she telled the story of how she met the dragon Tai.

"So you have those abilities right?" Jiraiya asked as he was told about her changes and her goal. "Well looks like we can start with the heavy stuff with you training since your new body can handle the strain."

"Yup, and I will become a powerful kunoichi in no time." Naruto said as she pumped up her arms as Tai moved towards Jiraiya and motioned him to come closer.

"The Kyubi is no more." That was all she said and that was all Jiraiya needed to hear to calm his nerves.

"Hey Naruto, let me show you a trick that you are able to do." She went on the little girl's shoulder. "Take a deep breath and hold it and keep it there until he have this burning feeling in your lungs and release it." Naruto did as she was told and until she felt the burning sensation she released her breath. What happened next freaked her out. She breathed out fire and burned the area down in front of her. She shut and covered her mouth with her hands after she breathed out that lung of fire out and Jiraiya can see smoke coming out of her mouth and nose.

_This will be a lot fun teaching her how to learn her dragon abilities. _Tai thought as she observed the damage Naruto caused. _Yup, I can finally be myself and not be a royal dragon._

To be continued

* * *

There you have it. The chapter of Female Naruto's change to a body of a dragon. I'm still thinking of names of the elemental dragons. I'm still going to use Leviathon and that fire dragon from the legend of Zelda Ocarina of time. I think it was called Laviaga or something. The others I'm still thinking of.

Anyways review if you like or have opinions or suggestions.

Well, JA!


	3. The Tyrant Dragons

Vile here!

Sorry about the long ass wait. I had a lot on my mind the last three months, there were a few things that I had to do out of town and I couldn't take my laptop because of the messed up adapter and If I had bad luck I will only be running on batteries once I fidget with the cord a bit.

Well here is this next chapter of the Dragon Naruto story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Dragons I put in this story.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Tyrant Dragons

It's been another 5 years since Naruto unleashed her flames of furry to the forest and started her training. True to Jiraiya's word, he began increasing Naruto's Training. She started out with those weight seals on her clothing which was difficult for her at first. Then Tia started showing her how to manipulate chakra and element chakra. It was going slow for her because this was all new to her, but she started to pick up on it.

After her 4th year Tia had stated that Naruto is going to need a sword. Jiraiya just bought her a sword and told her to do diagonal, vertical and horizontal swings a thousand times, much to Naruto's dismay for this kind of training. Her arms hurt like they were ready to fall off after that. She got use to it after her 7th week.

When she was seven she had a talk with Tsunade's apprentice Shizune. She was like a big sister to Naruto and Tsunade was never around the time, she spent most of her time drinking or gambling, completely missing meeting Naruto.

Shizune gave Naruto a crash course on medical jutsu and the human anatomy. She is such a good teacher.

Naruto is able to control her dragon breath a lot easier and is able to do it quickly and powerful. Because of breathing out fire Naruto has a high affinity to use fire and is at master level already. She obtained a certain amount of control with all elements but an extremely high control over water. She can materialize water out of thin air using the hydrogen molecules in the air and turn it into water. She still needs much more concentration to materialize water out of thin air and it shows that she has reached her limits in understanding water manipulation.

Her skin is highly developed. The only thing that can hurt her is one of Tsunade's punches and she experienced one of her punches. After that punch she really started to respect Jiraiya for surviving such a brutal punch. There are a few other things that could harm her like high level techniques, chakra empowered attacks or element manipulation attacks. Jiraiya had to beat it into Naruto to not rely on her skin and avoid all attacks that are avoidable and prey that the attack that would hurt won't hurt her too much.

Her Kenjutsu it mediocre and up if you had to rate it and she isn't quite use to using a sword right now.

Her Genjutsu is none existent. Jiraiya hasn't started teaching her genjutsu, he only taught her how to cancel them and if that doesn't help, Tia is practically inside her so she could help Naruto out.

All in all, Naruto is at about high chunnin right now. Her taijutsu is chunnin but her strength is just monstrous but not Tsunade monstrous. Her chakra control is at jonin level and her element manipulation is at mediocre for earth and lightning, high level for wind and mastery over water and fire.

The clothing she is now wearing is a white battle kimono. Tai was the one who picked out the clothing. Her kimono was white with a fire pattern on the left sleeve and red leaves on the right sleeve. She had red gauntlets on both her arms. She had a mesh shirt underneath the kimono and some armoured padding over her chest, but underneath the outer kimono. Her leg part of the kimono was red with the fire and leaves intertwining and had red padding on the side of her hips and battle boots on her feet and covered by the kimono. Her katana was strapped behind her back with the handle on her right side. She practically looks like she was ready for a battle and she is.

And now we find the pervert, the child and a liz- I mean dragon on a path to find a spot to meditate.

"Why are we in a shrine of all places?" Naruto asked with a groan while she sat down in a lotus position.

"We are going to start your water element test, so stop complaining and start meditating. We will do the fire element test after you pass the water test and practice with the water element." Tia said as she stood in front of her. "You want to watch Jiraiya?"

"Sure, I need to see how these fights are and see how I can improve her training." Jiraiya said as he sat in front of Naruto in the same position as she is in.

"Brace yourself Jiraiya. If you are not in a state of mind to travel to another mind you might...uhm... die." Tai said as she started chanting to bring Jiraiya to Naruto's mind.

"WHAT?!" Jiraiya panicked when he heard the die part and his mind went into Naruto's.

Naruto's Mindscape

The place looked a little better in 6 years. It's not hailing or raining that's for sure. The ocean is still raging without the whirlpools and maelstroms and hurricanes. The wind is settled down, the volcano was just smoking, the lightning is going off a couple of minutes of each flash and the earth has stopped decaying and not shaking. All in all, it is better the last time Naruto has been here.

"Wow. This place is calmer than it was 5 years ago." Naruto said as she surveyed her mind.

"Really, what did it look like back then?" Jiraiya asked wondering if her mind couldn't get worse than this.

"Think of the apocalypse. In your case, think what would happen if Tsunade unleashed all her chakra into one punch." Naruto said as both she and Jiraiya shuddered at the thought of the power of that punch, but Naruto shuddered at what it would feel like, she didn't know that Jiraiya thought the same thing. "So what happens now?"

"You start the test." Naruto and Jiraiya turned around to see the little lizard, but they see the woman in Naruto's mind. Jiraiya instantly put Tia's figure into photographic memory. "I see he has his moments." Tia motion to Jiraiya who is sizing her up.

"It happens once in a while, but he still does those books he writes. Just give him some time, he'll stop... I hope." Naruto said saying the last part to herself and Naruto looked at Tia closer to see her holding a katana. "What's with the sword?"

"This wonderful blade." She asked playfully and handed it to Naruto. "That is one of my personal favourite blades I have. You will have to figure out her name on your own." Tia said to Naruto. _That is if she chooses you as her master. _Tia thought as Naruto looked at the katana further to see that the sheath is silver with a white dragon on it, the guard is shaped as a dragon head and the handle is a white with crimson diamond patterns going down. "This will be your sword if you survive the test or battle, whatever you call it." She hands the katana to Naruto and she unsheathes it. It was beautiful in her eyes. It was just like her sheathe and it also reflects a piercing light.

"So what exactly are these tests?" Jiraiya called out once he finished putting Tia's body into memory.

"Like I said before, they are battles to test your skills in the elements or just a plain out fight. You will be going up against a Tyrant Dragon. They are not as strong as the boss dragons, but they are strong and have special abilities." Tia started walking towards the rock slopes next to the ocean. "The Dragon you are fighting is not really a dragon in my point of view."

"What is a dragon in your point of view and why aren't we heading towards the volcano? I do have near master over fire as well." Naruto asks as she ties and straps the katana to her back and followed Tia towards the ocean.

"Dragons are creatures that can fly in my books and must follow our rules. This creature doesn't know how to fly, but it is actually quite powerful on land. The only reason it is a dragon, because of its special ability. The reason we are near the ocean is because you will need the water element to take the fire test." Tia said as she stops in a middle of the rocky plain and she motion for Jiraiya to step back and Naruto had to agree with gaining more control over water and use it against the Fire Tyrant. Getting burned by fire leaves a rough rash.

"What kind of special ability does this Water Tyrant Dragon have?" Naruto asked a bit wary of what she is about to fight.

Tai put her left hand up while channelling chakra in her left hand and she started to condense the chakra into a ball in her hand. "If you pass this test, you will receive its techniques, but I am afraid you won't acquire its special ability, because... you'll find out." Tia said and shot her left hand towards the ocean and the condensed chakra made contact against the water. All was quite. "Word of advice Naruto, aim for the body." Tia said as she left the battle ground.

Naruto unsheathe her new katana and stood in a ready stance. She waited and waited until she sees something coming out of the ocean. It got closer to land and Naruto can finally see its head pop out of the water and she has to admit. It was the weirdest dragon she has ever seen. Its jaw was disfigured and was able to open at impossible depth and it has the big ass eyes she has ever seen and its skin was dark purple. Then its body showed its body and it was big. The damn things neck was long and so was its tail. If she had to guess the size of it, then she has to guess it was the size of a 2 story building.

Naruto looked over to Tia with the look that says 'Please tell me you're joking' and much to her dismay, she sees her shake her head no. She looked over to Jiraiya and can see him with the same look she had.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Jiraiya said freaking out of the size and the looks of the creature.

"That is the Water Tyrant Dragon Hydra." Tia said as she watched the battle was going to start.

Naruto was taking steps back as the creature was towering over her and blocking whatever light the land was giving. She was already regretting to take this test.

"hehehe..." Naruto said nervously as she did some rapid hand signs.

"**Water Style: Water Piercing Dragon Missile!**" Naruto called out and this water dragon was different from the normal water dragon missile. Its nose and mouth were pointing outward like a spike. It was one of the techniques that Tia taught her when she had some control over water and it is much stronger that normal water dragon missiles. The attack slammed into the disfigured creature and left it unharmed but disorientated. "OH COME ON!" Naruto said in annoyance and avoided the creature's onslaught of claw swipes and lunged bites.

"Keep it up girl!" Jiraiya yelled on the side lines watching Naruto running away from the creature while avoiding attacks. The dragon Hydra did a lunged bite and Naruto sidestepped it and sliced its head off. "That a girl! You have this test in the bag!" Jiraya yelled and walked towards Naruto until he was standing in front of her.

"I told her to aim for the body." Tia said sighing at Naruto's unknown predicament.

"Thanks Jirai..." She stopped in mid-sentence as she heard a twitching noise behind her and Jiraiya started to walk back backwards. "This can't be good." Naruto turned around to see the twitching corpse of Hydra and it started to spasm greatly than much to her dismay, Hydra stood up. "How the hell is that possible?" Naruto groaned as she looked over Jiraiya to see him running for the hills. Naruto just sweatdrop at her sensei. _He...he ditched me._ The twitching noise was getting louder.

Hydra's body was standing up and the part of the neck where Naruto sliced off started bubbling. And much, much to her dismay, Hydra regenerated its head with an extra head beside the original. "Seriously! What the hell!" Naruto started running as both heads tried to take a bite out of her.

"Is that its special ability?" Jiraiya asked as he regained his breath from running away.

"Sadly yes. Hydra has the ability to regenerate its head." Tia watched Naruto jumped on one of Hydra's head and impaled its head with her sword and jumped off as one took a bite out of her but it took a bite out of the dead head.

"At least she got one." Jiraiya was about to celebrate as one of Hydra's heads ripped off the dead head and 2 more took its place. "This will be difficult for her." Jiraiya said as Tia nodded and couldn't help but feel worried for Naruto.

As the battle continued and Naruto continued on to avoid the onslaught of five heads. Soon she started to cut heads off to test out its regeneration capabilities. Naruto continued on to slice off more heads but more kept popping out of the body and it somehow was able to fit on that body.

"GOD DAMN IT KID! ENOUGH WITH THE HEAD SLICING!!" Jiraiya yelled out to Naruto getting a bit sick of watching the dragon regenerate its heads multiple times.

Naruto took some distance away from Hydra.

"That's it!" She stood in front of them keeping a distance away from them. "No More Little Nice Girl!" She took in a huge breath and unleashed her biggest Dragon Breath she has ever breathed and aimed it at the mutated dragon. Hydra was engulfed by the flames completely as it started to flail around in the flames as its skin was peeling off. "Ha! How do you like that?!"

The flames started to die off as Hydra was still standing and looking much more deformed than before. "Huh, that was a bad idea." Naruto said as she held in her stomach as best she can when she seen the sight of the creature. She noticed that the skin was practically weak. She sheathed her katana and did some rapid hands seals.

"**Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!**" Naruto shouted as she unleashed loads of water out of her mouth and using her water manipulation, water was materializing out of the air to create more water in the area.

"She figured it out." Tia said watching Naruto made water in the area and Jiraiya was wondering what she meant. "Hydra is a Water Tyrant. It can breathe underwater, but it can't swim." Tia said as Jiraiya understood what Naruto was doing.

As Naruto finished filling the area of water, she noticed that Hydra was trying to surface. "Wow, it actually worked." Jiraiya and Tia face faulted at her unintentional idea. She did more hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!**" Naruto stuck her hands it the water and willed a prison around Hydra and was surfaced with it imprisoned in the water, which it isn't able to move in. "It was nice kno... you know what. I wish I didn't know you." Naruto did one hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Prison Execution Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled out as the water in the water prison started to crush Hydra. Soon white bubbles were covering her view and then the water prison imploded. This caused Hydra's guts and limbs to go in every direction, covering her in purple blood and guts. "Yup, definitely wish I didn't know it." Naruto finally let go of her lunch when she was covered in the creature's guts. She did a water jutsu to remove the stuff. "I can clean myself all day, but I feel like I will never be clean again."

Naruto was about to cancel the water when she felt an aura building up in the water. Soon a water dragon surfaced from the water creating a tidal wave as it surfaced. The Dragon was light blue scaled with a tan under belly. Its fins were also light blue and its wings are long and were more like fins in a way. The dragon had two horns pointing back towards its back with two more that were connected to the jaw and were smaller than the ones on its forehead. The dragon's snout and jaw were spiked and its teeth were really sharp from where she's standing. Its eyes were bright blue and had a blue jewel on its forehead. All in all, the dragon was huge as the Hydra, but longer.

Naruto was so amazed by the Water Dragon in front of her; she didn't notice a Tsunami that was coming down on her. "Oh crap!" Naruto created a water prison and imprisoned herself to avoid being crushed by a giant wave. Once the Tsunami went through she cancelled her water prison.

**You've grown since the last time I saw you.**The Water Dragon Boss said to Naruto as the Dragon towered over her. **Since you defeated Hydra, you can have its personal technique.**

"What techniques is that?" Naruto asked and wondered what kind of technique that deformed dragon created.

**I believe Tiamat will explain it to you. **The Water Dragon looked over at the hill to see Tia and Jiraiya. **I believe I didn't introduce myself. I am the Water Dragon Boss and my name is Leviathan.**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto bowed to the dragon.

"At least she's showing respect to Leviathan." Tia said to herself and watched the transaction between the two.

"Why should she show respect to that dragon specifically?" Jiraiya asked as he was drying himself off from that Tsunami that hit him.

"Out of all the Boss Dragons, Leviathan is one of the strongest dragons there is. Even fighting outside of the ocean Leviathan can put up a fight." Tia said and Jiraiya just nodded.

**That battle with Hydra has shown me you can defeat a water dragon in water.**Naruto must have heard Leviathan grumbling something about that Hydra shouldn't be called a dragon. **You are able to turn an advantage to a disadvantage and fighting Hydra is a way to test you to think of this. It wasn't the first time Hydra has imploded.**

"Wait. You mean that thing is still alive?!" Naruto asked and she heard Jiraiya yelling out 'WHAT!'

**Well yes. You weren't the first to take these tests and Hydra must have been defeated in many different ways. Once he was crushed by water, stabbed by water, impaled by ice and once he drowned from water. **Naruto wanted to ask how a water dragon drowned in water and Leviathan saw that question coming. **The person that was fighting Hydra just filled him with water until he drowned... even I'm still wondering how it happened. **

**Anyways I believe you were fighting for this.**Leviathan soon started to glow in a bright blue light and began to shrink. Soon Leviathan stood as tall as Jiraiya. She... yeah Leviathan is a woman. She is wearing a battle kimono with a few differences than Naruto's. Her battle kimono is white with a water theme. The gauntlets on her arms were spiked back at the wrist and a blue jewel on the back of the hands. The chest plate is the same and the battle boots were high heeled with a blue jewel on the shin. Another added piece of her armour was a headband, the center of the headband is a huge blue jewel and the side's pieces were pointed back like horns. Her hair is silver blue and long, because of the headband her hair had long bangs that were on the side. She was holding her hands out towards Naruto and between the hands was a bright blue light.

"Take my gift and I will help you control water." Woman said and Naruto held her hand to the glowing orb of light until she was touching it. "Now that you have passed the Water Test, I Leviathan acknowledges your strength, Naruto Uzumaki as a summoner of the Water Dragons." Naruto was soon engulfed by the light and all of Naruto's mindscape turned white.

Real World

Naruto instant woke up from her mindscape. She looked around and noticed that Jiraiya was spread eagle on the floor with drool coming out of his mouth. "What happened to you?"

"I believe that is the side effect of transferring another person's mind to another." Naruto turned to Tia who was poking the pervert. "I should have told him the first time. He just needs some time to rest, as for you. You should get some rest as well." As soon as she said that, Naruto passed out.

After some needed rest, Tia took Naruto from Jiraiya for some Water Manipulation training leaving Jiraiya to do his research A.K.A meeting with his spy network. It was one of the things he introduced Naruto into, if he's gone or on other business, she'll take his place during the meetings.

"Leviathan said something about learning Hydra's personal technique." Naruto asked Tia with a thoughtful look.

"Dragon Split. It's not actually Hydra's technique but the elders got this idea from him. Do a Water Dragon Missile but do a dragon seal after you unleash the attack." Tia instructed Naruto as she did the necessary hand seals.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!**" Naruto shouted and much to her surprise the water materialize out of thin air. She didn't need a water source to do a water attack or not much concentration. After she regain from her surprise she did the dragon seal and she watched as the water dragon split into smaller dragons and attacked multiple places.

"As you can see, the Dragon Split, like the name suggested, it splits the original technique into smaller forms and can attack multiple targets or a single target at different angles." Tia said as Naruto just watched the carnage she had created. "Not to mention Leviathan is helping you control water."

"Wait, Leviathan is helping me control water?" Naruto asked Tia who was going to explain it to her put someone else beat her to the punch.

"Yes I am helping you out with controlling water." Naruto heard to her right to see some water forming into a... small snake with fins that is floating in the air. Naruto had a blank look on her face. Then she released a deep sigh that is starting to become second nature to her.

"I'm getting help from little reptiles." Naruto muttered to herself, but the lizard and snake heard her. Then she was hit by huge mass of water that sent her flying into a tree and continued to get hosed down by water.

"Levia, I think she had enough." Tia said to the water dragon who is still willing water to hose down Naruto.

"Don't worry, she'll live." Leviathan said as she continued to hose her down while laughing at the girl. "I hadn't have this much fun in a long time." Tia had to agree with her. They hadn't had a summoner in a long time and this summoner is turning out to be gold mind of fun.

The Next Day

Both Jiraiya and Naruto were on the road again and this time she had casual clothing which was just a white kimono with shinobi sandals and her katana is wrapped in a cloth and held on her back with her backpack. Naruto had her time practicing water manipulation and Jiraiya was writing in his notebook a bit too much.

"Jiraiya." Naruto said to get his attention. "You've been writing in that notebook a lot lately and you already sent out a volume to the editor, so what gives?" Naruto asked the writer of the icha icha series.

"Writing my next best series!" He shouted with dollar signs in his eyes and Naruto used this opening to grab the notepad from his hands to read what is on it.

"The Water Dragon is keeping the Princess of the water kingdom as a hostage and..." Naruto continued to read the notes and understood what Jiraiya is writing. "You used my tests for profit!" Naruto was about to burn the notepad when Jiraiya grab it away from her.

"What are you thinking?! You know how much a volume costs?" Jiraiya said to Naruto as she tried to take the notepad away from him.

"I don't Care!" She shouted out and decided to hell with it.

She took a deep breath and that is all Jiraiya need to know what she was going to do, so he prepared to douse out a flame breath. She unleashed her flame breath but Jiraiya doused her with water and some entered her mouth so he can prevent her from breathing fire. That was all he needed to prevent her from breathing anymore fire and smoke coming out of her mouth is a sign of no more fire breaths. Tia explained to the two is that it would be difficult to breath fire if the area is very moist or if she swallows liquids when she has her stomach burning. She took another deep breath.

"You can't breathe fire Naruto so just calm down." Jiraiya said to Naruto as she unleashed her breath but instead of fire it was.

"ICE!!" Jiraiya shrieked at the surprise attack.

The Ice breath landed on the ground and covered Jiraiya's legs in Ice to prevent him from moving. Naruto used this time to take the notepad away. "How about I give you cut off the profit?" Jiraiya asked and seen her stopping from burning the notepad.

"How much?" Naruto asked eyeing the Sannin carefully.

"20 percent and you know how much I get off my books." Jiraiya said and saw her thinking it through.

"You're not going to use the original names or anything close are you?" She asked him and said no. "What exactly is this series is about?" She said and gave him the notepad back and shatters the ice that covered his legs.

"It is similar to your tests, I'm just using the dragons as a reference and the main character is a woman." That stopped Naruto in her walk.

"Please tell me you're joking." Naruto said not believing what she is hearing. A female warrior slaying a dragon to save a princess... isn't the warrior supposed to be male.

"No, I received a note from by producer and requested some girl action and the icha icha series is good enough. If I was going to write something else, it would have to be girl action." Jiraiya told Naruto who just palmed her head.

Naruto just sighed and continued on along the road until Jiraiya asked a question.

"So when are you going to do the Fire Test?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Tomorrow hopefully, Tia said I need some time to recover until Leviathan is settled in my mind." Naruto told Jiraiya and both saw water forming in front of them and leviathan is in front of them in a small water snake form. "What are you doing out here?"

"Tia kicked me out." Levia said to the two and both wondered what she did.

In Naruto's Mindscape

The land is completely soaked and water is all over the place as it returned to the ocean. The house in the center of the mind is in wreck. The tiles on the roof were falling apart. The windows were shattered. The walls were a bit caved in. Inside is far worse because of the fuming woman cleaning up the place.

"Don't swim in the ocean I tell her, but nnooooo she had to jump into the air and splash into the ocean in her dragon form." Tia said as she twisted a pillow to get rid of the water it has. "The moment she entered her mind she started swimming around and making Tsunamis." Tia muttered and went back to clean up what she can.

Real World

"I kind of let loose." Levia said a bit embarrassed. Her of all dragons shouldn't be doing childish things like splashing around in the ocean when she should be training, but all water dragons can't resist the open ocean and that included the great Leviathan. _At least I get to have some fresh air._

"I take it you were the one who taught the girl how to do breath ice?" Jiraiya asked the water dragon who nodded to him.

"I wouldn't call it 'breathe ice' Jiraiya-san; it is more like _Spitting Ice_." Levia told Jiraiya and she looked over to Naruto. "What is this I hear about a Water Princess?" She asked Naruto who groaned at the question and she pointed towards Jiraiya. Sometimes, if you want to get out of a situation when a woman thinks you did something perverted... all you need to do is point towards Jiraiya or say his name. Sometimes it is all the explanation you need.

The Next Day in Naruto's Mind

Both Naruto and Jiraiya entered Naruto's mind again. Both Jiraiya noticed the lodge in Naruto's mind has some water damage and Tai seemed a bit peeved and Levia is avoiding eye contact with Tia who is glaring at her.

"Ok Tai, what gives?" Naruto asked her first charge when she noticed that Tia is glaring at Levia and the house is a complete wreck.

"Nothing." Tia stated and walked away, but that word is all the explanation both Jiraiya and Naruto needed and it was the only warning they got.

"She is pissed." Naruto said and followed Tia with Levia and Jiraiya in tow, but those two kept a great distance away from Tia.

After some walk towards the smothering mountain and much so much awkward silence they had reached a rock bed that everyone can see that it was actually a lake of lava with rocks on top. Jiraiya had a hard time taking in the heat, but Naruto didn't mind the temperature.

"I see why I needed water manipulation." Naruto stated as Tia gathered chakra in her right hand and shot it into the lava lake.

"This Fire Tyrant is a bit different." The land began to shake. "There are a few different kinds of dragons." The temperature began to be unbearable for Jiraiya and Naruto began to feel the heat. "There are the Wyverns, they are usually powerful dragons of us all. They are physically powerful and some can fly but most of them are more devastating on land."

"What do you mean most don't fly?" Naruto asked as the earth stopped shaking and the temperature stopped rising.

"It is because the way they fly is the use of wings." Leviathan told Naruto as Tia looked onto the rock bed.

"You know about wings right?" Tia asked Naruto who nodded her head and began to worry. "There wings are attached to their backs, but wyvern wings are attached to their arms and sometimes their wings replace their arms." Tia explained to Naruto who looked confused. "Sometimes their wings are just for show, because some of them are huge as a mountain."

"The second time is the Piscine. They are the swimmers, think of them as sharks." Naruto looked over to Leviathan. "She is a hybrid of piscine and ancient dragons." Tia said as Leviathan was grinning at the part of being a hybrid. "Anyways the piscine can swim in water, sand and earth, even lava." Naruto gulped hearing a piscine swimming in lava and the area she is in... yeah it is a piscine.

"Don't worry girl, you are fighting an Elder Dragon." That calmed her down.

"Wait an Elder Dragon?" Naruto asked and she got her answer as the dragon showed itself.

The dragon shot out of the lava lake and spread its crimson black wings and flapped to ease its landing. It landed on its hind feet and braced itself with its claws. The dragons tail whiplash into the lake splashing the lava. It raised its long neck and gave a ferocious roar that shook the earth and hurt Jiraiya's and Naruto's ears. After it stopped roaring, Naruto took in its appearance and can see that the dragons wings are attached to its back and nothing else. Its skin is rock smouldering crimson with a few black places and its skull has some spikes pointed backwards and it is the same size of Hydra.

"Naruto meet Fatalis, Fatalis meet Naruto." Tia introduced the two.

"**So, this is the tyke that defeated Hydra."** The dragon spoke to Naruto who was surprised that the dragon speaks.

"It... talks?" Naruto said looking over to Tia while pointing at the dragon.

"**Of course I talk you brat!"** It roared at Naruto who was kind of petrified by that roar and being able to talk at the same time.

"But Hydra wasn't talking when we fought." Naruto countered Fatalis's remark.

"**Hydra lost his mind a long time ago and attacks anything he sees. He is also imprisoned for life and is the only one who became a tester, even if he is insane."** Fatalis said to himself but as a dragon, it was like he was actually talking to them.

"A tester?" Jiraiya question who is sweating from the scorching heat.

"**You didn't tell them!?"** Fatalis looked at Tia who felt small with Fatalis' gaze.

"I told them that the Tyrant Dragons are dragons that are against the rules." Tia said while she shrank as Fatalis glared at her.

"**The definition of Tyrant Dragons is dragons that test our summoners. You were there when we changed the title." **Fatalis said to Tia as she looked away and tried to remember the day the title changed.

Back then

"Alright moving on to the next subject of the title Tyrant Dragon." Leviathan said as the other dragons began to talk about the subject.

"We can all agree to that, we can test our summoners ourselves then let them decide who is worthy to summon us." Fatalis said in the meeting and he received many nods from various dragons. "How about we just put the title up for dragons that test our summoners?" He received many approvals.

"What says you Tiamat?" Leviathan looked up towards Tia and sweatdrop at what she is seeing. Tiamat in her human form reading a book completely ignoring the meeting, leviathan just shrugged off the Imperial Dragon's laziness. _She'll pass it off. _

"Sure whatever." Tia said as she licked her finger and turned to the next page of her book.

_I knew it._

Naruto's Mindscape

"I don't remember about that meeting." Tai sheepishly scratch her back and tried to vanish but Leviathan blocked her path.

_**Unbelievable, leave it to an Imperial Dragon to slack off and mislead our summoners.**_

"So Tyrant Dragons are testers than, what about Hydra?" Naruto questioned Hydra's position of Water Tyrant Dragon.

"**Hydra is just a brute who lost his mind and is a perfect dragon to test our summoners to use water techniques against a water dragon."** Fatalis answered the question as he got tired and began to lay down thinking this may take a while.

"He's got a point. You don't see warriors fighting fire with fire or in this case water with water." Levia put in her two cents.

"Alright lets just get this over with." Naruto said taking a position in front of Fatalis. "What am I suppose to do in this test anyways?"

Fatalis stood up and gave an earth shattering roar then got ready to pounce on the little human. **"Nothing much, just survive for an hour."**

"Just survive… that's it… no hidden answer?" Naruto questioned Fatalis and he just shook his head no.

"Ok, on my go…" Leviathan called out. Fatalis stood ready and Naruto gathered her chakra and unsheathed her katana. "GO!"

Naruto instantly jumped to the right just avoiding Fatalis lung bite. She jumped over a claw and rolled on the ground to avoid the tail that almost hit her. Fatalis turned around and got ready to strike. Naruto just figured out why the Fire Test was difficult, it was not because of the overwhelming fire attacks, but it is because of Fatalis' ferociousness. The lung, the claw and the tail strike was just one continuous attack and it was fast.

_5 seconds and I am already reconsidering to fail this test._ Naruto thought then she did some hand seals, but Fatalis struck before Naruto could finish her seals. Naruto had to avoid the same three attacks. Just after Naruto reached behind Fatalis' back she did the hand seals she need to get an edge in the battle.

"**Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!"** Naruto started spewing water across the battlefield, turning the magma into rocks and cooling the place down. Once that was finished the land is soaked in water which was a plus in her books.

"**Like this is going to help you out."** Fatalis said while he viciously attacked Naruto and splashing the water around completely blinding him a bit._**Ok, maybe it helped her just a little.**_

"Forty-Five seconds passed girl!" Jiraiya shouted where he was watching the fight.

"FORTY-FIVE SECONDS!" Naruto shouted in dismay, she thought her fight was longer than that. Fatalis saw an opening so he struck Naruto with his claws and cleaved through her, but all he struck was a water clone.

"**The Water."** Fatalis roared and started unleashing an earth melting flames around the field but Naruto did more hand seals.

"**Water Style: Rainfall Jutsu!" **Fatalis' attempt to get rid of the water has just been futile.

"I see why she needs the finish the Water Test first." Jiraiya said getting the meaning of this test. It wasn't a test of strength, but it was a test of survive against a strong opponent.

"Actually she could survive this test with earth, but the place was filled with magma." Leviathan said but she was keeping an eye on Fatalis clawing his way through one water clone to another.

30 minutes through the fight

Fatalis is indeed a ferocious fighter, he figured out Naruto's attack pattern and started drawing Naruto out in the open.

Naruto began to get desperate, she took in a huge breath and unleashed a stream of ice towards Fatalis' legs and arms which could only held him still for a few seconds. Fatalis to was desperate, he whipped his tail at Naruto and she couldn't avoid it, so she used her katana to block as best she could, but the force of the tail sent her flying across the field, if that was someone else, they would have a lot of broken bones.

With Naruto on the ground Fatalis saw an opening he wasn't going to waste, he broke through the ice that froze him to the ground and lunged at Naruto and took her whole body in his mouth, thus ending the test.

"I guess she failed this exam." Tia said not worried about Naruto, but Jiraiya was shocked out of his mind. "Maybe she needs more training for this." She walked away from the fight but she noticed Fatalis was thrashing around in the field. "What now?"

Everyone looked over in the field to see Fatalis' mouth pried open and Naruto was sitting on his tongue with her sword jammed up into his upper jaw.

"Hey she's holding on!" Leviathan said in joy.

"**Dumn ut ked, git owt uf mi mowth!" **Fatalis muffled out with Naruto in his mouth and he felt that katana very close to piercing his brain. If he dies here, Volvagia will not let this go.

"You try anything then I will jam this katana up your brain!" Naruto held on in Fatalis' mouth and she got a close view on what goes down there.

"**Y lyke tu c yull tri!"** Fatalis muffled out completely bluffing.

"Yeah!" Naruto bluffed. All her strength is used to holding on.

"**Yeah!"**

"Should we stop them?" Jiraiya asked pointing towards the two who were bluffing their way out of losing. Tia and Leviathan looked at each other for a second.

"Nahh, I want to see how long this lasts." Tia said as they watched the two bickered.

5 Hours Later

Over at the two, they calmed down and just bid there time to strike.

Fatalis had to sit down with his mouth opened uncomfortably with a female human in his mouth that is starting to taste good right about now.

Naruto is indeed now tired and almost drifting to sleep, but the tongue she is sitting on is keeping her awake and the rumbling noise is disturbing her.

"Hey Fatalis how long has it been now?" Naruto just asked and earned a very uncomfortable silence. "I passed didn't I?"

Fatalis just grumbled and shook Naruto off his tongue and closed his mouth and spit her out. She reached in his mouth and pulled that sword out that was dangerously near killing him and set it down than fixed his jaw back in place.

"**Yes it appears you passed. There never has been a summoner who passed by sitting in my mouth." **He looked down to see Naruto wiping slime off herself and glared at him. He just splashed some water on her to see her intensify her glare. He just chuckled. **"Well, I had my fun and I should be going. Say hi for me when you see Volvagia."** Fatalis said just before he burst into flames.

Naruto still continued to wipe that saliva off herself with the water on the ground.

"Damn it this is the second time this happened." Naruto grumbled as she cleaned herself as best she can, though this is the mind she still feels the need to be cleaned.

Then the volcano in her mind erupted. A huge black cloud covered the mountain with rain of fire coming down and then it came out. The Fire Dragon Boss.

The dragon burst out of the volcano and caused it to erupt violently and flew towards Naruto. Wherever it flew it left dancing flames falling to the ground and causing it to burn. Its head is covered by a metal looking mask, its skin is black with red flames burning and a orange underbelly, it has three long manes made out fire. It landed on its hands and its long spine curled up for its legs to hit the ground, but just when it landed, the ground burn causing small eruptions. All in all, it is just as majestic as leviathan, but with fire.

It looked down at Naruto and reached up to its head to… remove the metal mask. When it released the mask, it burst into flames. When the flames cleared a human stood in its place… a woman… preteen if she guessed. She is wearing a kimono coloured black with red and orange flames and her right sleeve is missing, her right arm is bandaged up, she has on a red long scarf around her neck, she has red flaming spiky hair with red eyes, the kimono ends at her thighs and she held a metal mask in her hand. She looks like a hot head if Naruto had to guess.

"Wow that was the best fight I have seen in years!" Yup, a hot head. "The name is Volvagia the Fire Dragon and you can call me Volva." She started shaking Naruto's hands quite quickly and she didn't know what to do in this situation.

"… uhm… nice… to meet… you." Naruto said not knowing what to do and just stood there watching her.

"Ok, like tradition here." Volva held out her hands the same fashion as Leviathan and a bright red light appeared between her hands. "I'm not much on speeches so just accept it and we can talk later."

"Damn it Volvagia the speech is custom!" Leviathan yelled out.

"Let her go Levia, she is the free spirit type." Tia calmed Leviathan from beating up Volvagia.

Naruto reached for the red light… well she more like collapsed into it and disappeared from her mindscape.

Volva looked over where Naruto used to be and remembered her little fight with Fatalis. "He sure knows how to tire out our summoners."

Real world

Jiraiya woke up after his little trip in Naruto's mind and witness… an odd battle that started out as a dangerous fight to a debate on who can out bluff who. He looked over to see Naruto completely out of it from her mental ordeal.

"These fights of yours are going to be the end of you." Jiraiya said then picked her up and took her room they rented for the night.

Back in Naruto's Mindscape

"Care to brief me in on what you taught her?" Volva asked the two as they entered the new house in Naruto's mind. It didn't look like it had water damage at all.

"Well I taught her how to breath fire, gave her some tips on her Dragon Stance, helped her with element control, and taught her some kenjutsu stances." Tia said recalling the on how long it took to fix her taijutsu stance. "Her skin is still like a hatchling, her eyes aren't developed yet and her strength is deadly. Jiraiya taught her some things like working on her chakra control and manipulation. He taught her some of the other element jutsu. Her genjutsu just plain doesn't exist."

"HA! Like she needs genjutsu anyways, once her eyes developed she doesn't have to worry about genjutsu." Volva said earning nods from the other two.

"Well, I taught her how to breath ice and taught her some water jutsu like the rainfall. I was planning on teaching her the other taijutsu stance and on more advance sword stances." Leviathan said thinking things through. "Maybe I can throw in a few of the high level water jutsu. So what are you going to teach her?" Volva had a thoughtful look.

"I don't know I didn't have a summoner in a very long time. I could teach her the Dragon Breath Stream, the Dragon Claw, some fire jutsu that I know of and teach her how to summon fire with her hands. We will have to wait with her sub element training until she works with her five elements first." Volva said and turned to Tia.

"Yes, her body will have to adapt first to be able to use the sub-elements. In a few weeks she will be able to learn the Boil, but for now, we will wait until she passes the next test."

To be continued

* * *

Well there you have it. It was kind of sloppy to me put I had to put it up.

If you have tips for other Dragons please PM if you have a dragon that is either any kind. I was going with just the long chinese type of dragon but I decided to go with the multiple kind od dragons. I alreay have an idea of the Wind Boss Dragon, but earth and lightning is going to be a problem for me.

If your wondering where i got Fatalis, he is from a game called Monster Hunter, I fought him and I was never able to defeat him. Damn think alwasy KO me with one hit.

Well Review and till I got time, I'll Update. Ja ne!


	4. The Advanced Training

Vile Here.

The forth chapter is up and I had a hard time choosing what to use for a Wind Dragon but then I remembered about a game I played from the Xbox, so I had to choose those characters.

Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Dragons.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Wind Temptress and The Present

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked in between bites as she ate her breakfast.

Jiraiya had a thoughtful look while chewing his food.

"Right now… I don't know. All I can think about is doing some speed training and some chakra control exercises. I could teach you sealing." Jiraiya said recalling the things he taught her since she was four years old.

"Really… that's all you can teach me." Naruto sadly asked wanting to learn more.

"You practically take things like a sponge girl. You can let those dragons of yours to teach you more." Jiraiya suggested and went back to eating.

After the two finished eating and paid for their food, Jiraiya took Naruto to the Waterfall Country. When they got there Jiraiya brought Naruto to a bank that is by a river that shows a waterfall.

"Alright from what I figured from your battle tests it seems like it follows the element chart." Jiraiya said as he walked on the river and towards the waterfall with Naruto behind him who happens to know the water walk technique. "Naruto what do you know of the element chart?"

"The element chart is five elements; well there are five elements water, earth, wind, fire and lightning. The chart goes from water is strong against fire, fire to wind, wind to lightning, lightning to earth, and then earth to water. Is that what you are asking for?" Naruto said recalling the lectures about the elements from both Jiraiya and Tia, but the sub-elements were a lot more complicated like Magma and Metal, they both require fire and earth, so it is a lot more complicated to explain.

"And tell me about your Tests?" Jiraiya asked as he examined the waterfall.

"Well, I started with the water tests then I moved on to fire." Naruto said than a thought entered her mind. "Hey, my tests are like the element chart, and then wind is my next test."

Jiraiya smirked at the brightness of his student. "Tia could teach you some wind manipulation. The only wind training I know of is cutting a waterfall with wind chakra."

"Yeah, she said something about learning more advanced taijutsu styles and improve my kenjutsu, but I trained with her in my mindscape so out here I just trained my body." Naruto said looking inside her kimono to see her red bodysuit without its sleeves and it only went down to her thighs. "Is this body suit necessary?"

"The body suit is like weights and the armbands and shin bands are also used for speed training. Are you use to the extra weight?" He earned a glare and he nervously laugh. "Do ten shadow clones Naruto." Naruto created six shadow clones and they all looked up to Jiraiya. "Ok, four of them will do run up the waterfall with chakra and one will try to split the waterfall with wind chakra two will practice taijutsu and two will practice kenjutsu and the last one will come with me to review on seals." Jiraiya said taking a shadow clone to shore.

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto asked the only one left on the middle of the river.

"You do some laps across the river and up the walls, that'll help you with chakra control and increase your reserves, though you don't really need to increase your reserves. You know that shadow clones can't improve your stamina, endurance and strength" Jiraiya said and watched her start running. "Ok, 'Naruto' what do you know about sealing?"

Mindscape Training

Naruto appeared in her mindscape after her training with Jiraiya and sure enough it is very difficult. She walked towards the house in her mind to see that it is actually a bit bigger. Inside she saw Tia organizing some scrolls on the shelves.

"Oh you arrived earlier than usual, was Jiraiya's training that tiring?" Tia said then went back to the table in the middle of the room. "Well don't expect Volva and Leviathan's training to be easy either, from what I remember it is very difficult." Tia said preparing some tea.

"Damn right it will be hard!" Naruto turned around to see Volva behind her than went towards the table to sit down. Leviathan entered the room and took a seat near the table and accepted some tea from Tia.

"So what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked and eyed the tea on the table wondering if it will quench her thirst.

"My training is to help you learn how to control.. FIRE!" Volva said holding a ball of fire in her hand and smothered the flames in a fist. "Also I will be teaching you the Dragon's Claw which is an advance form of the Dragon stance and your mother happens to know this style."

"I'll be learning mother's fighting style!" Naruto had stars in her eyes getting to learn her mother's taijutsu style.

"Yup, I will also be teaching you how to intensify your fire attacks." Volva said than looked over to Leviathan. "Your turn." Leviathan just took a sip of her tea than had a thoughtful look.

"We could start with another fighting style called the Flowing Dragon, which is more fluid. I will also be teaching you kenjutsu style that will take you a very long time to learn and is also very fluid." Leviathan said telling about her training. "I believe Tai doesn't have nothing much to teach you right now." Leviathan said and Tia was looking over a scroll.

"You have nothing else to teach me." Naruto asked Tia who nodded her head.

"Yeah, I got nothing to teach you right now. Jiraiya is already teaching you how to learn wind manipulation and he is right about your next test so you have to learn what you can from Jiraiya, Volva and Leviathan. I still have to organize this place up a bit." Tia motioned to the pile of scrolls on the floor,

Naruto grabbed a scroll and in it is the history of seals and what could they deal. "Why are you organizing the things I learned?"

"Well, I learned that your mind is still a bit in shambles so I am left with fixing up your memory files like…" Tia took a scroll off the floor and opened it. "…let's see… this scroll has everything you know about Shizune, this is a memory scroll so I will have to file it as memory."

"Come on, we have to start your training." Naruto was about to take a scroll but Volva grabbed Naruto and dragged her out of the house. Leviathan just sighed and walked out of the house following the two into the field.

Volva and Naruto arrived at an open field with some rocks embedded in the ground. Naruto stood up to look around.

"Ok let's review on what you know about Dragon Breaths." Naruto turned to Volva who is eyeing some boulders. "Ok do a stream of fire at that boulder over there and keep in flowing until you melt it."

Naruto looked over at the boulder and took a deep breath and unleashed a stream of fire at the rock and continued on. Three minutes into her flame attack the boulder completely melted so she stopped with her dragon breath. Leviathan was watching this going on and sat on a rock that shows the field below her watching Naruto's training.

"Nice, you melted the rock fast. Now can you create a huge ball of fire?" Volva asked Naruto who took a deep breath and creates her great ball of flames at another rock that caused it to explode completely destroying it. "Now can you do the same thing but with multiple shots." Naruto was thinking it through and wondered how she could do it. Then she just did as she was told creating miniature versions of that huge ball and multiple of them. "Good now can make a flame smear across the field." Naruto looked confused and didn't know what to do. "You don't know what to do, do you?" Naruto just shook her head. "Thought so, tell me what you know about the Dragon Breath?"

"Well, the Dragon Breath is the chemicals in the stomach that makes in very flammable and ignites when I take a deep breath." Naruto said thinking on what she knew of Dragon Breath.

"Well that is just the tip of the iceberg girl." Volva said remembering Leviathan teaching her how to spit out ice. "Well you have been using the Dragon Breath for some time now and you noticed the difference between Ice and Fire Breaths right."

Naruto nodded remembering the feeling of the flames in her stomach ignited with the oxygen she breathes in and blows it out of her mouth, but the Dragon Ice Breath is a bit different, she doesn't ignite the stuff in her stomach, so she uses her saliva and mix it with the stuff she uses to use fire and she ends up spitting out ice.

"So the stuff in my stomach is used for Dragon Breath." Naruto asked Volva who was about to answer but Leviathan answered it.

"Yes, the _stuff_ in your _stomach_ is used to breath out flames and spit out ice. There are many uses for the Dragon Breath." Leviathan said up from her sitting position on top of the hill. Volva nodded to her not minding the interruption.

"There are many uses for the Dragon Breath, if you trained more into the Dragon Breath you will be able to create a blast of wind, able to intensify your flames, spew out water, and if you want you can create a stream of lightning." Volva said telling Naruto the uses for the Dragon Breath. "Really cool huh." Naruto nodded wanting to learn more about the dragon breath. "From what Leviathan told me you required a jutsu to spew out water right." Naruto nodded remembering that jutsu to create some water. "Well, that jutsu is a waste of your time so you will be learning how to learn how to control your Dragon Breath." This was Leviathan's time to tell what she is going to teach Naruto.

"What she means is she is going to teach you the uses for the Dragon Breath. Me I am going to teach you the fighting style The Flowing Dragon and the kenjutsu style called the Current." Leviathan said telling Naruto what she is going to teach her.

Three Months Later

In three months she is able to cut the waterfall in half and do it repeated times. Running up the river took two months and she still had shadow clones doing the exercise to improve her control and reserves. Naruto's stamina and endurance increased as well from her running on top of the water with weights. Her body suit weight is 60 pounds, her wrists are 20 pounds each, shins are 30 each and in total she has a total of 160 pounds. Jiraiya was amazed that she is able to walk normally with almost twice her weight. Jiraiya taught her the basics of the sealing art and she is able to make her own storage seals and explosive seals. Naruto created a seal for her kunai that when she throws them they would fly as fast as sound and the seal would disappear after use, it is called the Bullet Seal. She learned that kunais don't work right with this particular seal so she had to find something that could work with the seal.

Her training with Volva and Leviathan has gone great as well.

Volva was able to get Naruto to learn some other methods of breathing out fire like spreading fire across the field, concentrate a beam of fire that is able to melt a rock in seconds, create a ring of fire, make a tornado, and intensify her flames. Once she finished with that she is able to learn her mother's taijutsu style called the Dragon Claws, it is just using her nails and concentrate some fire chakra to her nails to make fire claws and that was the basics, so she had to mix it with the Dragon stance to get what her mother has created. She also taught Naruto how to hold fire in her hands and throw it at a target that has the destruction of a small fire ball, not what she was looking for but it was a start.

Leviathan taught Naruto the subtle style of the Flowing Dragon. The style requires fluid motions that flow around attacks like a water to a rock and attack like a waterfall hitting down on a rock. The Current is like the name suggest of her kenjutsu. She is able to flow like a calm river or attack quickly like the rapids. Another Dragon Breath she taught Naruto is the water ball, Water Pressure Stream and spewing out gallons of water.

Right now she is ready to fight the Wind Tyrant, but first she must get by Jiraiya.

"Hey, Naruto you ready yet?" Jiraiya called out to Naruto who removed her kimono and stood in her body suit.

"Just a second sensei!" Naruto did a hand seal and the air around Naruto shifted. Jiraiya knew she is going to take this seriously. She stretched her arms and legs working her knew weight. "Whenever you're ready."

Both Jiraiya and Naruto stood facing each other for a few seconds before Naruto took a breath before unleashing a lung of fire that spread across the ground and engulfed Jiraiya. Naruto stood her ground keeping her guard up, she knew that something like that isn't going to defeat Jiraiya. She heard rumble underneath her and she jumped away from where she was standing and where she was standing is Jiraiya's hand in an attempt to bury her in the ground. Like her first move she blew a ball of flame at the hand. When the flames died there was only burnt earth which was an earth clone.

Naruto took a step back just avoiding a punch to the face, Jiraiya continued on with his attacks pushing Naruto back. Jiraiya was starting to have a hard time with his assault when he noticed that Naruto was fluidly avoiding his attacks then she struck with an open palm. He blocked the palm with his arm, but he was sent staggering back with a bit of stiffness in his arm.

_Ouch, that actually hurt. That style is as dangerous as Kushina's style._ Jiraiya thought as he avoided Naruto's fluid motions of attack. Jiraiya took a jump back and did some hand seals.

"**Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!"** Jiraiya slammed his palms to the ground creating a huge land made out of swamp.

Naruto was in the air when Jiraiya summoned the swamp, so she took a deep breath and spit out a tongue of ice at the swamp freezing where she was going to land and land on the ground safely. "You're going have to do better than that!" Naruto taunted Jiraiya and he retaliated with a water dragon using the swamp as a water source. "Ha! This is getting old." Naruto countered the jutsu with her own dragon cancelling each out.

"That wasn't my intention girl." Jiraiya did a tiger seal and she knew he was going to use fire so she countered with her own flames. Both blew out a torrent of flames that both were trying to overpower each other. Jiraiya pulled a trick and appeared behind Naruto and kicked her into the swamp, but he only struck a shadow clone.

"**Water Style: Leviathan's Tsunami!"** Jiraiya turned to the voice and saw a water version of Leviathan just before it splashed into the swamp creating a huge tsunami and came down on Jiraiya. The wave carried Jiraiya away and stopped after some time.

Across the field Jiraiya was coughing out some water and then was met by a huge ball of fire that struck him. When Naruto went to see her handy work, she was only met by a scorched mud clone. "Damn, I almost had him."

Behind a rock that is a bit away from where the mud clone Jiraiya left behind was coughing out some water. _Seriously, she caught me by surprise there with that wave. If I didn't create that mud clone, I would have been finished. _Jiraiya peeked over the rock to see Naruto standing where he left his mud clone trying to sense him out. _Her ability to unleash fire and water attacks without seals is amazing and she doesn't use much chakra when she does that. But that last attack must have drained her._ _Whoa!_

Jiraiya's thoughts were interrupted when his rock that he was hiding behind started to melt and he felt great amount of heat so he substitute himself with a rock that later was soon melted when the rock that he hid behind completely melted

_She is getting better sensing out her foes. I should end this before she…_ Jiraiya was again interrupted from his thoughts.

"**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"** Jiraiya turned around and was engulfed in a sphere of water. "Ha! Got you sensei I win!" Naruto beamed when she caught Jiraiya in the water prison.

"Sorry Naruto, but you lose." Jiraiya said confusing Naruto just before she felt weightless.

"Huh?" She said just before falling into a pit and landed on her back. "How? I caught you!" Naruto looked above the pit to see two Jiraiya's peeking down in the pit. "Shadow Clone." She said just before the Jiraiya she caught turned into smoke.

"Get up here girl, we have to get to the next town before they close down a restaurant!" Jiraiya called down and Naruto just shunshin out of the pit. She didn't bother with saying the fight was not over, she knew that Jiraiya had the ability to light that pit up in flames or make some spikes at the bottom, so it was just a test of her skills. After she gathered her stuff and put on her kimono she started to run up to Jiraiya.

"So… what level am I?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the next town.

"From what I witness you were able to catch me off guard once and you were able to hold your own with me when I am not fighting you seriously." Naruto just groaned hearing she wasn't able to make Jiraiya fight seriously. "Don't be down kid, you will be able to take on some jonin on a one on one and maybe two if you're lucky." That cheered her up knowing she is able to go toe to toe with a jonin. "Let's go we need to resupply."

Naruto nodded and dashed towards the next town.

When they reached the next town they split up, Jiraiya said he had to go meet his contact and gave Naruto a list and food they need for another trip. He told her to meet him outside the bar they first saw on their way inside the town and they both went there ways.

Naruto walked into a shopping store and bought all the stuff they needed to camp outside if they can't reach a town before dark. After she bought the supplies and sealed them in a scroll she went on to a shinobi store to look around. She entered the weapon side. They had everything a shinobi needed, she went to where they displayed the kunai and they had different kind of kunai. But each one wasn't the kind she needed, and then she saw what she was looking for. It was a throwing knife, one inch wide, five inch long, very thin, triangle blade at the end, sharp on each side and a hole at the end. It was the throwing knife she needs to try out her knew Bullet Seal.

"Window shopping?" Naruto screamed when she heard someone talking right into her ear and jumped back right into a wall and collapse onto the floor. "That always works."

Naruto looked up to see her other sensei. "Shizune… what the hell!" Naruto yelled out and glared at the woman who scared her.

"It's always fun to scare you out of your kimono." Shizune said as she walked towards Naruto to help her up then she fixed her kimono that was a mess. "So what you looking for?"

"I was just looking for a kunai that would go with my new seal, but it turns out there wasn't one so I was going to buy this." Naruto said holding out the throwing knives she was holding. "I need a weapon that can move quickly without wavering and the kunai is just too large for my Bullet Seal."

Shizune put down Tsunade's pig Tonton on the floor and checked the knife over to see what she was looking for. "Hmm, it is perfectly balanced and weights lightly and is very sharp if you are not careful. Yeah it would be the kind of weapon you need for fast movements." Shizune said and handed the weapon back and picked up Tonton.

Naruto nodded and went to purchase her choice of weapons.

"So, where is Tsunade?" Naruto asked hoping that she is too busy to notice her, she does not need a woman trying to kill her… again… and again.

"She is at the bar over at the entrance of the town." Shizune said and Naruto nodded her head and thanked kami that Tsunade is drinking at a bar near… oh shit.

"Ah… Shizune that bar wouldn't happen to be the Lobster Bar and Grill now would it?" Naruto asked hoping that kami isn't playing a game with her.

"Yeah, that's the one, how do you know." Naruto sheepishly scratched her back and sure enough she sees Jiraiya running towards her with Tsunade right behind him. Naruto instantly hid behind Shizune when she saw Tsunade.

"Run For Your Life! Tsunade Is Drunk and She Is Pissed!" Jiraiya yelled to Naruto but didn't say her name out. He zoomed right by Naruto and Shizune with Tsunade right behind him completely ignoring Shizune and didn't spot Naruto.

"It's clear Naruto." Shizune said earning a sigh of relief from Naruto. "So how did your training go?"

Night Time

Naruto and Shizune were eating and talking at the bar they were supposed to meet after Tsunade chased after Jiraiya and wondered what he did to get Tsunade riled up.

"So you almost had him." Shizune listened to Naruto's latest fight with Jiraiya and was surprised that she was able to do such a thing.

"Yeah, but he ended the fight with a shadow clone and caught me in a pitfall." Naruto told Shizune how he tricked her with a shadow clone.

They were interrupted, well the whole place was interrupted by blond woman with a huge chest dragging a white haired man severely beaten almost to death walked into the room. She looked around the room until she saw a flock of white hair. "You!" Tsunade pointed at Naruto who 'eep' and tried to take off, but Tsunade grabbed her and had a strong hold on her kimono. "Where do you think you're going, I have been looking for you for a while now and each time you see me you run. Now tell me why you keep running away." Tsunade asked very sweetly with a dark shadow over her eyes that promised death if you don't tell her.

Naruto didn't answer but she was stuttering for something. Then she did something that reminds Tsunade of Orochimaru, she slithered out of her kimono, grab her pack, dash for Jiraiya, shunshin away from the restaurant and ran for the hills. She pulled that off in less than two and a half seconds and she was able to pay for her and Shizune's meal… with tip.

Shizune was just smiling at Naruto's speed and was quite amused with how she keeps escaping Tsunade's wrath. She completely ignored Tsunade's rant of ungrateful pervert and unrespectful goddaughter. _I hope she enjoys her birthday present._ Shizune thought before she had to calm her sensei from tearing up the bar.

Back With Naruto

Naruto was sitting upon a fire reading a scroll that Shizune gave her as a 12th birthday present. It was the chakra scalpel technique with some chakra control exercises. She already saw uses for such a technique and planned to use it with her Flowing Dragon Stance to make it even more dangerous. She continued reading until she heard a tired groan from the beaten down Jiraiya.

"Back from the land of the dead are you." Naruto chuckled at her current sensei that sat up and began looking around.

"I'm not dead… for a second there I saw death in the face." Jiraiya said looking at the bandage work on himself. "How bad was it?" He motioned to the bandages on himself that he received from Tsunade.

"Well, she nearly beat you to mush. You had a few broken ribs and a few broken bones that weren't too difficult to fix and realign, you had major bruising on the internal organs, and then you had internal bleeding that is repaired. Right now you will be alright in a few days." Naruto told Jiraiya as she handed him some water.

Jiraiya accepted the water and chug it all down. "She always goes all out and this isn't the worst she has done to me." Jiraiya went back to lying down to get some rest.

Naruto just shrugged. "At least she provides me someone to practice my medical jutsu." Jiraiya just chuckled at that remark. "Are you going to watch the next test?"

"The Wind Test." Naruto nodded and he sat up from his position. "Why not, my body may be broken but my spirit is fully functional, unless Tsunade found a way to beat my spirit." Jiraiya proclaimed to the world and Naruto just laughed at that remark.

Once the laughter stopped, Naruto bit her thumb and summoned Tia in her hatchling form.

"You ready, it has been three months and I think... What In Kami's Name Happened To You?" Tia screamed out noticing the condition of Jiraiya. "In fact don't answer that, from what I remembered from last time you looked beat up, you must have crossed paths with Tsunade." Tia said and just did the usual seals and summoned them both to Naruto's mindscape.

Mindscape

Naruto looked over to the three dragons and noticed them heading towards the mountain that use to be the volcano. It not resembles and frozen peak.

"What happened to the mountain?" Jiraiya asked wondering why the volcano turned to a frozen tundra.

"Oh that's what happens when nature takes it course." Tia said walking to the frozen peaks.

Just half way up the mountain a storm brew in and Naruto understood that the winds up these mountains are very unstable.

"This is far enough." Tia said as she did what she usually does when summoning a dragon. She gathered chakra in her right hand and compressed it and shot it up in the clouds.

"So what kind of dragon am I fighting now?" Naruto asked as she walked further up the mountain.

"This Dragon is just as famous a Fatalis. She has many names like the Wind Dragon, Metal Plated Dragon, Visitor of Steel, Embodiment of the Storm and the Frozen Dictator." Tia said and just on time the Wind Tyrant dove from the clouds and into view.

Just like Fatalis the Wind Tyrant is an Elder Dragon, she is almost the same size as Fatalis but smaller and its wings is on its back and stretches out and ends just where its tail begins. The tail just looks normal and the dragon's skin looks greyish or silver.

"Naruto meet Kushala Daora." Tia introduced her to her next tester and the dragon gave a screeching roar that caused a blast of wind that surrounds its body and maintaining. "Good luck." Tia said just before she and the other two ran with Jiraiya being dragged away.

"Huh?" Naruto said just before Kushala blasted her away with a Wind Blast that sent her down the mountain.

"Hey wait a minute, you're not going to give her some advice?" Jiraiya said as Leviathan just dropped him to the ground after their little ditch and run.

"She needs to figure out this test herself." Leviathan told Jiraiya as she gazed down the mountain to see Naruto holding on a ledge for dear life.

"Besides, Daora takes these tests pretty seriously and we would have been on her crosshairs if we were nearby. Not to mention she isn't one to talk." Volva explained to Jiraiya about Kushala Daora and they watched the said dragon flew in the air and descended towards Naruto.

After Naruto gained her bearings on the mountain she heard something above her to see Kushala dove right at her blowing a wave of wind at Naruto. She held on to the mountain for dear life, as the wind died down she climbed up to get a better standing in the fight.

Once she reached a level fighting ground she stood her ground and looked for the dragon that blew her away.

"Damn Snow!" Naruto shouted getting infuriated by the snow blinding her. She couldn't see a meter ahead of her and the wind isn't helping her hear the dragon out. She tried to sense the dragon out but she couldn't find it. "Oh to hell with it." Naruto shouted just before she took a deep breath and blew a powerful stream of fire that spread across the land and down the mountain melting the snow. She kept that up until the blizzard turned to rain and she could see more clearly now.

"**Smart."** Naruto heard behind her to see Kushala Daora standing behind her and once again Kushala did a Wind Blast at Naruto, but this time she held onto the ground with chakra on her feet. Kushala kept up blowing wind at Naruto but she still held on.

Naruto took a deep breath and shot a few fire balls at Kushala, but the dragon avoided them and countered with a Wind Blast and Naruto unleashed her own Fire Blast. When both the Wind Blast and Fire Blast met they battled for dominance. Naruto kept up her flames but she noticed that Kushala started to increase the velocity of the Wind Blast and completely overtaken Naruto's flames.

Kushala's Wind Blast carried Naruto's flames making the attack more dangerous to Naruto, so she substitutes herself with a rock lying on the ground.

After she got away from her near defeat she drew her sword and head towards Kushala. The Dragon looked to her side to see Naruto coming towards her with a sword ready to slice her open. Naruto smirked when she got a clean cut at Kushala but her smirk dropped from her face.

"What the…" Naruto said as she watched her sword slid down from Kushala's skin, she didn't even make a dent or a scratch on her skin. Then she heard a chuckle from Kushala and can see her clearly laughing.

"**My skin is made out of metal, not even your sword can cut my skin."** Kushala laughed a bit before she struck Naruto with claws and lungs. Naruto continued to evade the attacks and jump away from Kushala's Wind Blast.

_What's the point of making me fight a dragon I can't defeat?_ Naruto thought just before she jumped on Kushala's head and jump behind the dragon. _Metal, metal, metal, metal, metal, what can defeat metal._ Naruto tried to figure out the weakness of this dragon's weakness. Then she got an idea. _That might work._

Naruto took a jump into the air and blew a turret of flames at Kushala and kept her flames up and once that was done she unleashed a water dragon at the dragon. Once that was done she watched Kushala's metal skin turned to rust. She redid the fire and water attacks until Kushala's whole metal skin turned to rust.

Kushala's movement were now sluggish and it was hard for her to move.

"Looks like I win." Naruto said as she stood in front of Kushala and once again she heard the dragon chuckle at her.

"**It would look like you have won this fight, but I might have to thank you."**Kushala said and Naruto noticed a huge stump on Kushala's back. The stump was bulging just before a crack appeared and spread out and opened up. Inside is a shiny tan skin and slowly something got out of the rusted skin. Naruto was amazed that Kushala Daora had shed out of the rusted skin and appeared to Naruto in a new skin.

"Without that metal I will be able to cut through your skin." Naruto said and once again, Kushala was in full blown laughter.

"**Like I said to you before, I thank you."** Kushala said just before her skin turned from tan skin to silver metal plate. After Kushala's metal skin reformed she struck Naruto with a claw and watched as she turned into water.

_Oh come on, I turned her coat into rust and she sheds her skin and reforms another shed of skin._ Naruto thought as she tried to avoid Kushala's attacks. _Metal is definitely hard to pierce and impossible to cause a dent in it. The only way to get through it is to go around it and Kushala has every angle covered._ Naruto thought trying to figure out how to get around Kushala's metal skin. From what she remembers from Tia's lectures is that when metal if superheated and then cooled it is impossible to break apar… ok she could try that out.

Naruto unleashed a torrent of flames at Kushala and but the rain is keeping Kushala's metal skin from being superheated.

"Looks like she figured out how to pass this test." Tia said as she watched Naruto unleash flame after flame attacks, but it was not enough.

"Her flames is getting more intense." Volva watched as Naruto's flame attacks turned white. Then they saw her do the shadow clone jutsu and all of them unleashed a stream of white flames.

Once the flames died down Kushala was glowing orange and was able to withstand the heat.

"Alright! Cool her Down!" Naruto shouted to the clones and they unleashed a Water Dragon missile to cool down Kushala. Once the steam dispersed Naruto cancelled her cloned and noticed that Kushala was stuck and unable to move. She walked towards Kushala and looked directly into her eye. "Try breaking out of that." Naruto knocked on her skin to hear the sound of hard metal, then she noticed Kushala's eyes turning silver and she couldn't help but stare, but the dragon burst into winds and sent Naruto flying across the field and rolling across the mud that formed during the fight.

"Oh Come ON!" Naruto yelled as she wiped the mud from her eyes. "This is the third time this happened!"

"**Indeed."** Naruto heard behind her to see a silver dragon that is almost as tall as Jiraiya, if not a three heads taller. It has violet wings with glowing patterns and it is a wyvern type dragon. The dragon had a long horn pointed ahead with one that point straight and one a bit up. The dragon looks like it has green skin with yellow bright patterns that look like lights, the dragon is also covered in a silver shell that covered the wings, horn, tail and back and it is also has engraved patterns. What worried her is that she didn't hear the dragon appear behind her.

Then just like Kushala this dragon turned into winds, but it surround the dragon and she stood before Naruto in an adult female form that has white short hair that is angled a bit and she has red silver eyes. She is wearing a dress that looks like black wrappings with red lining and patterns, her arms were wrapped in the same wrappings, she had on tight black pants with some red patterns, she also has on a black scarf with the same red pattern and she had black sandals.

"Since you found a way to defeat Kushala let's get this over with." The woman said as she held her hands out and a bright silver light appeared between her hands. "My name is Orta Lagi the Wind Temptress, The Storm Harbinger and Dragon of the Azura Sky, I give to you the will to summon the Wind Dragons."

Long forgotten the mud on her body she placed a hand over the light and she absorbed it and she soon disappeared from her mindscape.

Real World

Naruto began to stir when the morning sun began to beat down on her and she shifted to get the light out of her eyes, but she noticed something heavy on her. She opened her eyes to see an egg sitting on her. The egg was just as big as her lower arm and a bit dark.

"What the…" Naruto tapped the egg to test it and sure enough, it was hard as a rock, but odd enough she heard a tap on the inside. "… Ok."

Naruto's Mindscape

The house in Naruto's mind has gotten bigger and the dragons inside were in the meeting room having a meeting.

"So let me get this straight…" Leviathan said while messaging her head from the headache Tia gave her and the other two. "… not only did you give her a Pseudo Wyvern egg, but you gave her the vicious one of them all!" Leviathan yelled at Tia who only waved her comment aside and drank some tea.

"I had to give her a gift and it is her 12th birthday and she passed her third test, besides I believe she can handle the dragon." Tia said ignoring the glares she received.

"You gave her a Pseudo that can easily defeat Kushala and Hydra combined not to mention even Fatalis had a problem fighting that type of dragon." Orta voiced in her concerns.

"The previous one was shunned and hated everything, besides this one can be raised properly, not to mention, not all of these types of dragons are vicious." Tia said which eased up the two said dragons. "So what are you going to teach her Orta?"

"From what I seen I will have to help her develop her wind manipulation. She doesn't have to increase her wind power, but she can use wind to increase her speed and her close range attacks." Orta said to the two. "If I train her enough she can learn to glide and later fly if she practice. I could throw in a few wind techniques."

"What about you." Tia motioned to Volvagia who was thinking what she can teach Naruto.

"Nothing much but I will teach her the advanced forms of the Dragon Claw and wielding fire with her hands." Volva said wondering how long she has to wait to teach her how to use plasma. _She has the Wind now, I should be able to teach her that but Orta will have to get comfortable in Naruto first before she learns Plasma._ Volva thought.

"Leviathan, anything you could teach Naruto." Tia looked over to the Water Dragon.

"She can already will water to form around her, so I will have to teach her the more advanced forms of the Flowing Dragon and the Current. With Orta here she can learn how to wield ice but we will have to wait." Tia nodded understanding the need to wait. "What about you?"

"Me, I could teach her the art of war and tactics." This caused the three of them to chuckle a bit and Tia had to really think it through until she remembered something. "I could start with her Boil Training."

Real World

"So you have no idea where that egg came from." Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded. "If I had to guess it might be a gift from your inner friends."

"That is believable." Naruto said cradling the egg in her arms. She can still feel some taps from the inside and wondering if the egg will hatch soon. "Any idea what we should do now."

Jiraiya shifted where he was sitting and thought it through.

"Taking you back to Konoha isn't a good idea. The old man will probably waste away your talents by placing you in a genin team." Jiraiya said not wanting for his student to be tied down by weak genin. Then he remembered that Naruto is a bit older than the clan heirs by three years old, so again going back to Konoha isn't a good idea. "We will have to up your training again."

"I can take it." Naruto understood how demanding training under Jiraiya.

"First we will have to increase your weights." Naruto groaned hearing she will have to carry heavier weights. "None of that now, you were able to keep up with me in our fights. I could continue on with teaching you sealing and you can practice your Bullet Seal. I will have to push you a lot harder than I did before and I can teach you the Rasen..." Jiraiya would have said more until the two heard a cracking sound.

Naruto looked down to see the egg is breaking apart.

To be Continued

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy.

If you guys figured it out, I got most of my dragons from the video game Monster Hunter and I have already chosen the Lightning Tyrant and the Lightning boss.

The Earth Dragons are going to be a bit of a problem for me. I can't just have some dragons able to burrow underneath the ground or shoot rocks from their mouths. No I will have to go with something that has rocklike skin. Suggestions if you have any is nice.

As for the Wind Boss, I got the dragon from Panzer Dragoon Orta. Man that game had a good story and a awesome dragon, but I'm not making that dragon shift forms in this story. The name Orta is the human who rides Lagi who is the Dragon.

As for the egg and what kind of dragon... guess.

Well review if you like, Ja!


	5. It's Not Really Training Anymore

Vile here!

When I was writing this I noticed that I made this Female Naruto powerful, but that is the idea.

To me Dragons are the strongest creatures, but they are not my favourite creature. The Wolf has that privalege of being my favourite creature.

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Dragons, they belong to the people who created them.

* * *

Chapter 5

It's Not Really Training Anymore

Naruto looked at the creature that poked its head out of the egg. From what she can see is that the creature is cat like. Naruto plucked a shell of the egg open and watched the creature fling out of the egg and clinged onto Naruto and purred. It is the size of a kitten.

"That doesn't look like an ordinary cat." Jiraiya said motioning to the black cat with yellow eyes, sharp claws, black fur with some scales and a tail. Weird enough the front paws has small red webbings attached to its side. "It looks more like one of your dragons…" Jiraiya reached for the kitten, but the cat swiped its claw at the hand and left a gash. "Ouch!" he looked over his hand to see a deep scratch. "It sure has sharp claws."

The hatchling in question was hissing at Jiraiya that looked cute in Naruto's point of view.

"It doesn't seem that sharp." Naruto said and she picked up the cat like dragon. The hatchling didn't fight and just purred as it was being held in her arms. "Besides, she's cute."

"She… it's kind of difficult to recognize the gender of a dragon." Jiraiya said and Naruto just shrugged.

"I had a feeling." Naruto said as the claws on the dragon were indeed sharp but her skin is able to handle it. "I need help." Naruto channelled chakra to her teeth and bit her thumb.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto summoned Tia in her lizard form.

"I see you received your present." Tia said motioning to the dragon in Naruto's arms.

"You gave her that dragon." Jiraiya said tending to the scratch he received from that black hatchling.

"Well, I had to give her something." Tia said groaning hearing the same talk she had with the other three.

"You could have given her a technique or a special ability." Jiraiya said and Tia was thinking it through.

"Nope, this is the best one I can give her not to mention she is exiting the hatchling stage and into childhood." Tia said.

"Wait childhood, I'm now 12 years old and entering early teenage years." Naruto said wanting to know why she was still considered a newborn or hatchling in Tia's point of view.

"Well you have dragon blood and you age slowly and I mean _very_ slowly. Right now you have exited the hatchling stage, as of now your eyes will develop soon and your body will be able to combine elements." Tia said explaining to Naruto about the stages Naruto will be entering. "Your strength will be increased, skin hardens, element control strengthens, senses sharpen and uhm… you will be scarier." This confused both Jiraiya and Naruto.

"What do you mean scarier, am I going to get uglier." Naruto asked not liking it one bit.

"No that's not what I meant. You know that feeling when someone so powerful in front you, you can't help but run away." Tia said trying to explain to the two about her knew ability.

Jiraiya thought it through. The ability Tia was explaining to him sounded like she would be releasing her killing intent around her, but it is just her presences.

"Naruto's presence will scare people or normal people but ninja will feel uncomfortable around her." Tia said telling Naruto her new ability.

"Why would she need this?" Jiraiya asked wanting to know why she has this kind of ability.

"Us dragons are known to be frightening creatures and it is very true. Just standing in my presence in my true form will send you two into a year long coma." Tia said telling them what this ability can do.

"Wait hold on a second. Me and Jiraiya have met some dragons and not once we have felt scared." Naruto said remembering her encounters with the dragons in her mind.

"Yes he have, but you only met them mentally and meeting them here will guarantee you feeling uncomfortable." Tia said.

Naruto just nodded understanding she will be scaring a lot of people. Well she doesn't have to worry about people hitting on her.

"What about this… what is she?" Naruto asked about the hatchling in her arms.

"Well that is one of the deadliest Pseudo Wyvern or False Dragon there is." Tia said just before she was cut off by Naruto.

"What do you mean false dragon?" Naruto asked looking down at the black dragon in her arms.

"Well they have the ability to fly, but it is just a name that carried down in time. They are more vicious and deadlier than a normal wyvern, they rely more on physical attacks and this one here is from one of the deadliest of them all." Tia said sounding a bit proud of giving her one of them.

"And what is its name?" Naruto asked scratching the side of the dragon's ears hearing a purr sound from it.

"Well the previous one was named Nargacuga. You can give her a different name if you like." Tia told Naruto the dragon's name.

"I guess I can name her that." Naruto said cradling the hatchling in her arms.

"Good to know." Tia said walking towards the hatchling. "I might as well do this right now." Tia did some hand seals and touched the hatchling on the back. Naruto watched all the characteristics of what makes little Cuga a dragon disappeared and what is left is a kitten. "You should keep this a secret."

"Yeah it would bring Naruto a lot of attention if news of her having a dragon gets out." Jiraiya said now knowing that he will have to up her training drastically if she is going to have a dragon. "Anything she needs to know about looking after a hatchling?"

"Well, she will need nourishment like milk and meats, fish are preferable. Over time little Cuga hear will start trying to hunt little animals like squirrels, mice, rabbits and fish if it goes into water. Training… well just add weights to help build up speed. Strength it already got." Tia said telling Naruto what to do to look after the little hatchling. "Well, I'll see you later Naruto, I have to prepare for tonight's session." Tia said just before she poofed out of existence.

"Come on, we should get to the next country." Jiraiya said picking up his bag with Naruto behind him with the little 'kitten' in her arms.

Night Time Mindscape

Naruto was following Tia when she first entered her mind, well more like Tia dragged her away.

"Ok, we are going to start with your first sub-element training." Tia said in her human form. "Since you exited the hatchling stage and into childhood your body is able to combine elements. Since water and fire were your first before you exited that stage that we should start working with the boil or vapour if you want to call it that."

"So how am I going to use Vapor?" Naruto asked Tia about learning a sub-element.

"Simple, your body will do the work while I show you the hand seals." Tia said showing Naruto the hand seals of a jutsu. "It's called Boil Style: Solid Fog Jutsu. This jutsu allows you to breath out some fog that is highly corrosive… depending on your skill on using it. This the basic form of the Boil Style so you will have to build it up from there. You will have to create your own for now. Just practice the jutsu until I see that I deem it fit enough." Naruto nodded and did the hand seals and ended using the horse seal.

"**Boil Style: Solid Fog Jutsu!"** Naruto opened her mouth and mist came out of her mouth and spread across the field.

"Let's see…" Tia put her hand in the mist to feel it out. "Hmm, it is satisfactory but needs improvement. You can also dissipate the fog with the horse seal." Naruto did the horse seal and willed the fog away. "Good, keep practicing, I'll be right back." Tia left Naruto and went towards Leviathan who was watching her train.

"She's going to need the Ice Style to defeat the Lightning Tyrant." Leviathan said to Tia while keeping an eye on Naruto.

"We will have to wait a month for her to learn the basics and another two to get some control over ice. As for her eyes…" Tia left that hanging and Leviathan knew that she is going to need more training to use her eyes. "… she'll need another sub-element for later."

"What about plasma?" Volva called as she entered the field. "She has excellent control over her flames, but she still needs control over wielding it."

"Plasma is strong and deadly but she will need more control over heat and ice is easier for now." Tia said as she looked up in the sky in thought. "For now she will work on her Boil Jutsu for now and when her body develops ice and plasma you two can look over her training." Tia ordered Leviathan and Volvagia who nodded in agreement. Volva was excited teaching Naruto the next stage in her element training.

"As for Orta." Tia looked over to an empty place and watched as the wind blew gently and Orta entered her view. "You can teach her how to use wind more effectively and you can teach her that technique as well."

"The Wind Veil… yeah I can teach her that." Orta said watching Naruto blew out a fog that she can tell that if a normal person can melt to the bones.

"Alright it is settled." Tia said gaining everyone's attention. "You three will start teaching Naruto mastery level manipulation on your elements so the next form of sub-elements will be easier for her." The three said dragons nodded in agreement. "As for you sis." The three dragons were confused. "Do as you please."

Tia looked behind her as the other three dragons looked where she was looking to see an exact replica of Tia, but taller and clothing like Tia with armour with the combination of Naruto's and Leviathan's.

"I'll train her when I'm beckon to fight with her." The woman said just before vanishing.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" Volva asked not recognizing her or why Tia called her sis.

"She is someone that is beyond us." Orta said remembering what her predecessor told her. "I heard rumours about dragons passing there mantle to dragons like us and become swords." Volva looked confused about this.

"That's right. Volva here didn't have a predecessor, she earned her rank by fighting for it." Leviathan said remembering her predecessor.

"So what has this has to do about the previous Boss Dragons?" Volva asked not liking being left out.

"After they handed down their status as Boss Dragon they become living swords or sentient weapons if they want to." Orta said telling Volva about the dragons that become swords. "And you just met Tia's predecessor and if memory served me right, her power far surpasses ours." Volva nodded then she remembered what that woman said.

"What did she mean beckon to fight with her?" That is what caused Orta and Leviathan to perk up and each had a worried look. "Well."

"Well, you see back then, Dragons beckon other Dragons." Orta said breaking in the news to Volva.

"That doesn't seem bad." Volva said but it was Leviathan who broke the news to her.

"She means that someone else with the same type of sword as Naruto can call in her power." Leviathan told Volva remembering her predecessor that holds the name the Ice Dragon King who disappeared from the world.

The Next Day

Naruto was alongside Jiraiya… and getting use to the weights she has on. She doesn't know what she had on, but she knows it is more than three times her weight or more and her little Cuga is happily sleeping inside Naruto's kimono.

"Where are we going sensei?" Naruto asked Jiraiya who is again bandaging his hand when he tried to wake Naruto up this morning, but received a scratch from the kitten.

"Where heading to the east side of Fire Country and start training you. Kami knows that training you will cause major damage to the area so the ocean is a good place and no one will get hurt with a little of water." Naruto nodded remembering how she completely destroyed her previous training ground with a misplaced Fire Ball that was completely white and destructive. What happened to the waterfall… well it turned into a new water slide.

The trip was silent minus Naruto attending to her kitten and the said kitten scratching hard objects, both Naruto and Jiraiya chalked it down as a cat's urge to scratch something.

"So I will have to channel lightning chakra through that rock." Naruto stated practicing lightning manipulation.

"Yes, the goal is for you to pass the lightning charge through that rock." Jiraiya told Naruto teaching her advanced lightning manipulation. This is the first thing he had to teach her when they arrived at the beach.

Naruto nodded and channelled lightning chakra in her hands and build it up and up as much as she could.

Jiraiya was teaching a shadow clone of Naruto on sealing until he heard a crackling sound with the original Naruto. He looked over to see Naruto holding her right hand out pointing at the rock with white lightning in her hands. It was so much of it that he can clearly see the lightning and sure enough it was too much, but he wanted to see what she was doing.

Naruto was holding out her hand and build up lightning chakra in her hand. She kept it up until she couldn't hold it anymore and held it as much as possible. Then she launched it at the rock.

Jiraiya was shocked that Naruto launched a lightning attack at the rock that passed _through_ it. It didn't absorb into the rock, but went through it, her attack drilled a clean hole through the rock and created an explosion when it hit the rock bed behind the rock it went through. What he didn't expect was Naruto to be thrown back by the force of her own attack.

"Whoa!" Naruto said after she picked herself off the sand and looked at the carnage she created. "Let's try that again!"

One hour later she figured out what she did and caused much more carnage around her.

Jiraiya was sitting about hundred meters away from Naruto or anything near her when she was destroying the place. From what he seen she created her own technique by accident and from what he saw, the technique is an A Rank. He watched Naruto played with her new technique and shot it in the ocean after she discovered the disaster she created around herself. From what he is seeing she is making it appear faster, making it stronger and more dangerous. What made this technique her own, it is element manipulation and shape manipulation, how she knew shape manipulation he doesn't know, but it would save him the trouble.

Then he saw her collapsed to the sand. Cuga ran towards Naruto and jumped on her stomach and went to sleep. Naruto was taking in as much as air as possible and Cuga was just enjoying her rising pillow.

"Learned your lesson yet." Jiraiya said watching her take in air from her constant firing of her new discovered technique. "From what I seen you created an S-Rank long and medium range technique and from what I saw, it is a forbidden jutsu."

"I still got to work it out first before I can use it in a battle." Naruto said now just resting and thinking what she has to do to improve her new jutsu. "**Reruhou."** **(AN: Rail Gun.)**

"What?" Jiraiya said as he was teaching a shadow clone sealing.

"My personal technique, **Reruhou**, you seen what that technique did." Naruto looked around to see the disaster she created just practicing her technique. "Thou I say it is more on the demolition side." Jiraiya nodded in agreement to her technique.

"I think I should teach you something on the close range jutsu." Naruto looked up to Jiraiya as he held up his hand. Then she saw chakra circle around in his hand until she saw a ball of chakra formed in his hand. "This little number here is called the Rasengan. Your Father has created this technique and as you saw, it is pure chakra manipulation and shape manipulation." Jiraiya already told Naruto who her father is and increased her desire to be hokage and surpass her father.

Naruto looked over the Rasengan. She held out her hand and formed a ball of flames. "Hmmm, it's pure chakra."

"Yes, there are three steps with this jutsu and the first one is this." Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and out came a water balloon. Naruto just gave him a blank look.

"You keep water balloons in scrolls." Naruto stated with her blank look.

"Well I was planning to teach you the Rasengan and I got this when we were in the previous town." Jiraiya held the water balloon in his hand showed it to Naruto. "Now watch closely." The water balloon started to expand and started bubbling out and burst out. "Now what did you see."

"You burst the balloon with chakra." Naruto told Jiraiya of what she saw.

"Good eyes." Jiraiya pulled out another water balloon from the scroll. "Just try not to burn yourself out again." Jiraiya told Naruto to make another shadow clone and took it to study sealing. Little Cuga discovered a crab and went to go play with it.

Naruto nodded as she looked over the balloon. She channelled her chakra into the balloon and into the water to make it burst out, but didn't succeed. _Hmmm, this isn't working. He used chakra to blow up the balloon._ She thought how Jiraiya made that ball of chakra that looked like a whirlpool with it spinning fast and faster. _Making chakra spin to make the balloon burst. _Then she started to make the water spin around inside the balloon.

She watched the balloon stretched as it spin and again she thought more on the Rasengan. _Maybe if I add more spins._

Jiraiya was teaching 'Naruto' sealing until he heard a pop sound. He just chuckled and took out his scroll and tossed it at Naruto.

Naruto was looking at her hand right after she popped the water balloon. She caught a scroll that came from Jiraiya.

"Inside is the second step." Naruto nodded and pulled out a rubber ball and began to examine it. Not examine what it is made of, but how she is going to pop it. "This one is harder than the previous one, this one doesn't have any water in it and to make it harder the dense material the ball is made of is going to make it hard."

After a few minutes Jiraiya heard a loud pop noise and saw Naruto holding nothing in her hands. She looked back at him and just formed flames in her hands. "This is natural to me."

_She'll master it sooner than I expected._

One Week Later

True to what he expected, Naruto has mastered the technique in a week. He noticed that Naruto has become observant, very observant. Every time she makes a mistake, she fixes them down to correction and improves it. He also felt what Tia was talking about, he started to feel uncomfortable around Naruto but he got use to it over time. When Naruto gone into town, people started to avoid her or move away from her, which she took a liking.

Her new personal technique, the **Reruhou**, has become her favourite technique after she perfected it. She already thought on variations from close range to very long range and an overload technique. She already started working on a close range technique that would be able to go with a Rasengan, but it is an in progress and a bit difficult… ok it is very difficult next to impossible.

She isn't the only one who improved. Her little Nargacuga or Cuga for short isn't little anymore and is the size of a regular cat and has recognizes Jiraiya as an ally and not a threat, but he still receives scratches for trying to pick her up and whenever she is hungry, thou Naruto misses her little kitten.

As For Naruto's training on seals or the Bullet Seal, the throwing knives she picked turned out to be the right one and they are impossible to see. Jiraiya first suffered from trying to grab the knife and ended up with a knife embedded in his hand, but Naruto fixed him up. She also learned how to make seals to suppress Demon Chakra, make a tracking seal, able to recognize a seal and break it down to what each seal does, make a privacy seal and finally a gravity seal.

Jiraiya found out that Naruto had a knack for seals, in fact she is an all purpose kunoichi from seals to medical jutsus, minus seduction. Tsunade will kill him if he teaches her that or better yet, how he knew about training her in seduction.

With her Boil Training she created a jutsu that makes a jet of steam from her mouth and one that she blew out a ball of steam from her mouth and expands outwards when impact. Tia was right about the Boil training, she had to figure out how to make her own jutsu for Boil.

As for her weighted body suit, she got rid of it after she discovered the wonders of the Gravity Seal. She had a shadow clone imprint the seal on her lower back and changed it to look like a dragon that has its body coiled into a kanji for three which is three times her weight. If she wanted to increase the gravity it'll change it kanji for four. The Dragon only appears when activated and deactivated, but if she wanted people to see her seal, she wants them to see a dragon.

Not to mention to add more agonizing training, Orta gave her a seal that will make her movements heavy which she discovered that the wind is affecting her movement. The Dragon looks like it has a wind shield around its body and has sharp looking claws. She had to use wind chakra to move normally and constantly which drained her of chakra.

As of now.

"You're moving slowly you know that." Jiraiya said to Naruto who glared at him from the ground.

"Hey! I haven't quite got use to this Wind Seal and Gravity Seals yet!" Naruto stood up from her nasty hit from Jiraiya, she felt the hit but didn't feel hurt. _I'm actually glad that my skin is developing harder it was a week ago._ Naruto thought as she stood in her Flowing Stance.

"Alright, get ready." Jiraiya called out just before he began attacking Naruto. Little Cuga is on the side watching the fight, but Naruto knew that her little dragon wants to help her fight. Jiraiya pressed on with his assault which Naruto began to adjust more and more, that is when he saw her eyes. Her eyes were golden with a slit like a cat. He pressed on and noticed she started to hold her ground. That is when she started to push Jiraiya back.

What terrified him is that he noticed chakra coating her hands. He blocked a palm thrust to his stomach but blocked it with his arm and felt his arm went dead. Jiraiya jumped back to examined his arm to see that she cuted his tendons and figured out she used chakra scalpels. Jiraiya looked up to Naruto to see her eyes and felt like she was figuring him out.

_It feels like she is examining me with those eyes of hers._ Jiraiya thought as he flexed his right arm that she cut. _She barely cut it completely._ _I have some feeling with my arm._ Naruto stood in her Flowing Stance with the added Chakra Scalpel jutsu. _That stance has just gotten more dangerous._

Jiraiya had to avoid Naruto's hands at all times when he was fighting her and to be more careful, he had to use more speed to avoid them. It was like fighting a Hyuga.

"Ok Naruto you can take a break." Naruto stopped and slumped down to the ground spread eagle. Cuga went up to Naruto with a worried expression but Naruto just petted her to reassure the hatchling.

Jiraiya went to sit next to a tree and thought on Naruto's training.

The First thing he thought of… is how observant she is. She has a habit of learning things on the spot or from experience, in short she is learning at a fast rate. He already doesn't have much to teach her other than earth jutsus and her dragons can teach her the rest. All he has is sealing and earth jutsu left and if she improves the Rasengan then she would surpass him. He doubts that Naruto will learn senjutsu or sage mode with her unbalance of chakra, and then if she learns that, then she will definitely surpass him.

All her can do right now is watch her fights with the remaining two Dragons of Lightning and Earth. If all goes smoothly he will finish her training in a year. Maybe he can let her wander around the elemental country for a year or two on her own to gain experience… on her own.

Then he thought of her eyes. Obviously they were her Dragon Eyes or whatever they call it. There was one thing true about a dragon, they are very observant creatures. During his fight with Naruto after she activated her eyes, she started to fix and adjust her stance when needed, avoid each attack that could have sent her flying and figure out what she needs to do in a fight with him. Basically, he felt like he was fighting an Uchiha and a Hyuga combined.

Twelve years old and is already making him work hard to avoid her attacks. Jiraiya can only wonder if he will be able to hold his own against Naruto when she is fully trained.

"Alright kid, let's get back with taijutsu." Jiraiya called out to Naruto who just waved out at Jiraiya and forced herself up ignoring her body's protest of resting. _I'm going to have to push her pass her limits for her to survive._ He thought before he began his relentless assault on Naruto, driving her beyond her limits.

Mindscape

Tia was again organizing Naruto's memories and noticed the scrolls writings began to be more detailed which only signified one thing that made the Dragon smile.

Naruto has finally activated her Dragon Eyes.

_Things will be easier from here on now._ Tia thought before she went back to organizing Naruto's memories.

One Month Later

Naruto and Jiraiya were again having another fight with Naruto removing her gravity and wind seal. Naruto had on her battle Kimono with armour on and katana with her in this fight. Jiraiya wanted to see her overall fighting capability.

Jiraiya was waiting in the middle of a field waiting for Naruto's appearance. He may have taught her deadly jutsus, but he made sure that he won't be able to sense her out and she is getting really good at it.

The field was quiet until he felt a build up of chakra with a sound of lightning which he knew what jutsu she was going to use. With a quick substitution he heard a loud explosion of where he use to be and knew that he would be severely beaten if he took that attack directly. He didn't bother with going to search where that attack came from because the ground was engraved from where he was to where it was fired with Naruto still in position.

His face went to a scowl when the 'Naruto' that fired the Reruhou poofed out of existence.

_She figured out how to use her shadow clones more effectively._ Jiraiya thought as he jumped up into the air to avoid another Reruhou that almost hit him and exploded when it made contact to a rock. With the force of the explosion that sent him flying away but he balanced himself out in the air to land on the ground safely. _Is she trying to kill me?_ He heard a hissing sound and looked to the source on the ground to see an explosive note that was connected to another explosive note with more completely surrounding him. _Yup, she is trying to kill me._ Jiraiya's last thought before the explosive circle completely engulfed him in flames.

Naruto visibly appeared on a rock a few meters away from where Jiraiya was caught in a trap. She looked over to the smoking remains and sighed when she sensed Jiraiya behind her.

"I figured that something like that won't get you." Naruto said not bothering to turn around.

"I noticed that your second Reruhou wasn't aimed directly at me and I figured that you had something planned." Jiraiya grinned as Naruto looked over her shoulder to show her golden slitted eye to Jiraiya and she smiled at Jiraiya.

"It would seem we think alike." Naruto said before she poofed out of existence, as did Jiraiya.

The fight went on for an hour with the same thing going on over and over. Each one killed differently, well Naruto tried to kill Jiraiya and Jiraiya just cornered her. Jiraiya got shocked, stabbed, impaled, drowned, incinerated, beheaded and turned into a pin cushion. But every time either Naruto or Jiraiya got each other in a corner, they end up as a clone. Now Jiraiya knew that she is trying to kill him… well he did say 'go all out and try to make it like your life depends on it' and now he regrets saying those words for this fight.

Jiraiya knew that this fight will continue for the rest of the day if this continued on and so he faced the real Naruto as she raised her palm and willed a Rasengan in her hand.

"Bored already." He joked as Naruto just looked away. "Don't worry kid, if you were fighting anyone else, they would have been dead the first attempt with the explosive circle." Jiraiya raised his palm and willed a Rasengan. "You know this will just end up as a stalemate if we do this." Naruto smiled and pumped more chakra in her hand with a bit of a surprise.

"I figured I could test my new technique on you." Naruto said as her Rasengan had a sudden jolt with it. The Rasengan began to hold an electrical charge inside the center of the spiral. "It's not complete. I figured that if I had more training I could complete it."

"Your father also had an affinity with lightning, which does explain your high control of lightning." Jiraiya said and wondered why she didn't have a high control with lightning in the first place. Her control with lightning right now is near mastery and why does it have a white colour to a shrug of that thought he pumped more chakra in his Rasengan to make his Rasengan stronger.

Both opponents stood their ground waiting for something to call for them to attack with their own version of Rasengan.

On the west side of the field we have Naruto with her element Rasengan in hands with it sparking every few seconds showing it a lightning version Rasengan.

On the east side of the field is Jiraiya with a Rasengan on steroids with it three times the original size Rasengan.

The field is dead quiet just before the wind blew and that was when both charged at each other raising their personal Rasengan at each other.

"**Oodama/Lightning Style: Rasengan!"** Both Rasengans clashed for dominance as sparks and chakra flew across from each other as both pressed harder and pumped more chakra into their own Rasengan. Both were at a stalemate and must come to an end… in a violent kind of way. The results of channelling loads of chakra into an attack caused an explosion that sent both Naruto and Jiraiya flying back.

Jiraiya was skipping across the ground and started to roll but stopped when he hit a rock, but he was fine minus the scrap and cuts.

Naruto on the other hand had hit a rock and broke through it, but she too is fine minus the bruising.

"Oh man how hard was that rock." Ok, maybe she hit that rock a lot harder. "You had to use my powered up version of Rasengan didn't you." Naruto called out as she began healing her own bruising as best as possible with the chakra she had left.

"You expect me to survive a lightning version of that technique with a regular Rasengan. I was lucky I was flung back." Jiraiya yelled back as he limped towards Naruto to get some medical attention. Jiraiya sat in front of Naruto as she healed the small scraps and cuts. "You know if we go back to Konoha, the hokage will have to figure out what to rank you." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"I know. I just need more time to complete the other two tests." Naruto said as she healed Jiraiya's minor injuries. "What rank do you think I will have when I get back?"

Jiraiya had a thoughtful look with his hand messaging his chin. "From my 'near' death experiences…" Naruto sheepishly scratched her back remembering how many times she nearly killed Jiraiya. "… your rank would be Elite Jounin and bordering Sannin. A few more intense learning than you will have the rank Sannin."

"Learning… Don't you mean training?" Naruto said a bit confused.

"No I mean learning. Since you started using the gravity seal and the wind resistant seal, a simple movement is training to you. All I do is just teach you a jutsu and you learn it from the spot and improve it." Naruto nodded her head remembering her 'training' with a new technique.

"It isn't even challenging if I just learn to do a simple technique." Naruto sighed at not having a challenge in her life.

"Don't worry about it kid, when you start with the sub-element training than you will be kept occupied." Naruto cheered up knowing she will have more to learn.

"So should we get on with the test now or later."

Mindscape

After Naruto and Jiraiya found a hotel from a nearby town and fed Cuga, both had entered Naruto's mindscape and things are a lot peaceful than it was with the raging winds.

The ocean is now calm, but the clouds in the sky is destroying the view and lightning is still going off.

"Finally you two got here." Both turned to the house to see Volva. "Let's get this over with so I can sleep without lightning waking me up every minute." Volva said while dragging Tia behind her to get the test over with.

"What's up with her?" Naruto asked Leviathan as she stepped outside the house.

"She hasn't got much sleep since she got here and I would have to agree with her." Leviathan sounded a bit cranky and grumpy.

"I wouldn't blame them." Naruto turned behind her as Orta shimmered into existence showing her mastery over the Wind Veil. "I've only been here a month and I am starting to lose my sleep."

Everyone arrived to a field that had some rocks and boulders across the field.

"Alright do your thing and get this over with." Volva said pushing Tia into summoning the Lightning Tyrant Dragon. With a gather of chakra and condensing it and shooting it into the sky, she had done her job.

"You didn't have to push." Tia grumbled after finishing her job.

"Any advice?" Naruto asked hopefully remembering when they just took off after Kushala showed up.

"Yeah, keep moving and strike fast." Tia said as she and everyone ran away… again… at least they gave her some advice.

The sky began to darken as the clouds got darker and lightning is going off every second and a half. The lightning gathered in one area and shot down to the earth which didn't give Naruto enough time to shield herself from the blast.

When the dust dropped the dragon in front of her is the size and shape of a huge horse with a mouth that is more like a dragon. It is pure glowing white with blue engraved patterns on its body. On its head is two horns pointed back with a glowing white mane from its head that goes along its back and tail.

"Are you really a dragon?" Naruto asked during the moment.

"**I get that a lot but yes, I am a dragon."** Naruto heard from the said dragon that sounded like it has an echo it its voice. **"My name is Kirin and I am the Lightning Tyrant Dragon. Prepare yourself."** Kirin said just before it roared or howled or steed or whatever it sounded like as it glowed white and lightning surroundings its body before it sprang out at Naruto in a flash.

Naruto was sent flying into a rock that shattered when she made contact and instantly channelled wind chakra in her tenketsu points to allow her to move fast.

The fight wasn't much of a fight. It was more like a game of cat and mouse and Naruto was the mouse.

Every move she made had to count. One simple mistake in her movement and she would have to suffer a huge amount a electricity course through her body with a huge hurt from Kirin's tackle. The rocks she was using to hide were good enough to avoid a surge of electricity.

Naruto began to run by each rock and put some lightning chakra into the rock and moved on to the next rock.

"What is she doing now?" Jiraiya asked wondering why she is wasting chakra on rocks.

"She figured it out." Leviathan motioning to her eyes for Jiraiya to get the message and looked over to Naruto and see that her eyes are golden slit. "You must have noticed it when you were fighting her when her eyes are like that."

"It's the power of observation." Volva said grinning as Naruto stood on top of a rock and stabbed it with her sword.

"The dragon eye has no special ability other than noticing things from the spot." Tia said as Kirin shot a lightning bolt at Naruto but it was redirected to the sword and continued to be channelled. "She will be able to recognize things that no one else will see. You saw what she did with her Reruhou technique. She doesn't have a high affinity with lightning, it was merely the observation of what she felt in training. In short, she will be learning and mastering jutsus from the spot." Tia dialogued as everyone watched as Kirin's lightning began to spread to each rock and began to ground it. "She has passed this test."

Kirin collapsed when all of its lightning was grounded and looked up to Naruto.

"**Defeated in a flash."** Kirin said just before it glowed white and disappeared.

Naruto stood on the rock and took her sword out of it then sheathed it.

The sky began to light up again and in the same fashion as Kirin, the Lightning Dragon Boss appeared to Naruto.

The dragon in question is twice the size as Kirin in a similar shape but with a more agile look. When the glowing subsides and again this one didn't look like a dragon. It looked more like a wolf. It's skin is blue shape with yellow looking armour and white fur.

The yellow armour spiked out from its chest to above its shoulder blades down its back and it its tail, it also covers its front legs and back with it spiking at the knee, it spiked out from its hind legs to the outside of its tail down to the end point of the tail, it also covered its lower jaw that spiked at the front down with an angle pointing a head that and finally it has it as its two horns pointed a head and went along the spine of its back down to its tail which had some spikes point upwards.

It's white fur covered the side of its neck that went along the back with blue plates in the front with white fur on its chest area. The front and back legs has white fur at the back of the legs.

What got her attention is the claws on its legs. The claws on the paws were alright but on the sides, it had sharp green claws on the side to add more sweeping damage.

From what she is seeing it must have earned its spot as a Lightning Dragon Boss.

Then the dragon glowed and shrank into a human adult. The light dimmed and in its place stood a man in a white complete business suit with a blue tie. He had very short white hair that looked pressed back and he had a wicked grin that looked feral and his eyes are a sickening yellow.

"It's about time you got to summon me." The man took a small booklet out of his pocket and opened it to read something. He whistled as he read something in the book. "You broke the record of defeating Kirin in three minutes and twenty two seconds." He updated the book and pockets it after he finished. "Hm, oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jinouga, the Thunder Wolf Wyvern and you can call me Jin." Jin said lending out his hand in a handshake motion.

Naruto took the hand and felt a sudden jolt of power entered her body that strangely felt the same when she gained power from Leviathan, Volvagia and Orta, but this time she did not passed out.

"As agreed, you will be able to summon the lightning dragons and me in battle or if you feel lazy, do chores." Jin said and wrapped his right arm around Naruto's neck and walked away from the group. "I have so much I need to teach."

"What kind of techniques are you going to teach me?" Naruto was excited learning more techniques.

"Techniques?" Jin said before he burst into laughter. "My, are techniques the only thing we can teach you. No I will be teaching the world of business and if you are up to it, the world of politics." Naruto's excitement turned to dread, but she will have to learn this to become a Hokage.

Real World

A few miles away from the town Naruto was sleeping in stood a shinobi that looked like a kid with a hunter nin mask and in a battle kimono. On the back of the hunter's back is a katana with a bronze four point star with the hilt light blue and sheathe dark blue. Oddly enough the katana was shaking violently. The hunter grabbed the sword to stop it from shaking as if to reassure it.

"I know, I feel it to." The hunter said as he let go of the sword as the sword stopped shaking. "Whatever it is, it is as strong as I am, if not stronger."

He continued on with silence as he head towards the town he felt a strong foe.

"No I don't need their help, I need to do this on my own." he said to himself. "You saying that this person is just like me."

Naruto's Mindscape

Tia was again looking over the memories organizing new scrolls that she knew had something to do with Business or Politics. She never liked politics, it had too much talking and she preferred a fight than speeches.

"I sense him." Tia heard behind her and saw that her sister behind her looking back at her.

"Jin has just entered Naruto's mind and started teach the art of words." Tia said as she went back to organizing the scrolls.

"Not him." The woman said as she felt a very familiar power from the back of her days. "He's coming here with another human with Dragon Blood in their veins." That stopped Tia from organizing the scrolls.

"Who exactly has the power to bring back the Dragon Blood in humans? The only way to bring back the blood is to use the biju's chakra and we had to use the Kyubi's chakra to do it." Tia said not knowing another way to revive the Dragon Blood.

"No, there is another way."

To be Continued

* * *

Well there you have it.

Where I got Kirin, well it started off as Qilin the chinese dragon and Kirin is the name of the japanese version dragon. The Qilin has a fish like appearance with a dragon face and stood on all fours. The Kirin is more like a giraffe. I had to put a combination of the two with a horse like appearance with two horns from Qilin and the body from Kirin. I thank the person who gave me the name Qilin.

As for the Lightning Dragon Boss. Look up Monster Hunter Freedom 3 or look up Jinouga and you will have your appearance. I thank the person who made me remember about the next gen game.

If you think that the test was too short, than that is the idea. Lightning or Thunder is fast, faster than sound, i'm not sure which one but you got the idea.

The hatchling came from Monster Hunter Freedom unite 2 called Nargacuga. Look it up to get an idea of what it looks like.

As for the concept of Dragons as Swords. Think of it as the concept of Bleach. I had to make up my own with Naruto's sword.

Well review and Ja ne!


	6. The Ice Dragon

Vile here and updating.

This chapter has some action in it and some things added in the story.

Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Dragons in the story.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Ice Dragon

"I don't know, state the claim that it isn't legit and threaten him." Naruto said getting tired of listening how to make an agreement.

"Close, if the person doesn't have proof of marriage in writing than it isn't legit, because it is only in words. If it is family honour than tell them to go to hell, because honour doesn't exist, it's just a belief." Jin said telling Naruto the way of politics. "As of now, honour doesn't exist. All you have is your life and that is all you own. Today's day in age, everything is done politically, that means everything is talked through and written down to solidify it. Signing your name on a piece of paper is like signing away your life."

"So now I have to be careful of what I sign." Naruto asked taking these lessons to heart.

"Yes, make sure you read the document first and search for loopholes that you can break through or things that shouldn't be in there. Remember, there are laws that have loopholes, you just need to find them. Not everything is fortified." Jin said giving Naruto his lesson until he saw Naruto disappear. "It's morning already."

"It should have been morning twelve hours ago." Jin turned around to see Tia who looked a bit peeved.

"What?" Jin asked not knowing what is wrong.

"You changed the time of Naruto's mind to be twice as long. Do you have any idea of what that will cause?" Tia said not liking what has happened.

"Yeah, I gave her more time for her to learn. And don't say that she will grow up too fast, she is already mature as it is for such a child and aren't we supposed to be mature at that age." Jin said not minding that he changed the time of Naruto's mind. "Besides I have to make sure she is prepared when she goes back to her home."

Tia just sighed and began to worry when her sister is appearing more frequently and leaking out her power to Naruto. From what her sister has told her of the other method of bringing back the Dragon Blood is that the Dragon Swords must sacrifice their power to merge their blood to a human, thus reviving the Dragon Blood in humans, but there were only few dragons that can bring the Dragon Blood back. From what she remembers is that the only Dragon Swords that can do this is Sounga (Wind), Ryujin Jakka (Fire), Raijin (Lightning), Kenkon (Earth), Yamato (Darkness), and the Water Dragon Sword disappeared from the world.

The human will have Dragon Blood and can wield their power in a form of a sword if the process succeeds.

The problem now is who gave up their power.

Sounga is not likely to give up his power since his original form is now trapped into a blade that is now known as the Kusanagi. Ryujin Jakka might give up his power if the person is worthy of his power. Raijin lost his original form and is now in that despicable handle form the human gave him. Kenkon is split in two and does not have the power to revive the blood. Yamato also lost his original form, so he eats endless amount of chakra to bring himself back to his original self but the wielder takes the chakra.

The only dragon that can revive the blood is Ryujin Jakka but he is hidden from the world waiting for someone to wield him.

There are many lesser Dragon Swords out there that has the power to bring back the blood but to a minor degree.

_What kind of Dragon Sword has the power to bring back the blood other than the Ryujin Jakka?_ Tia thought as she continued to think who can bring back the Dragon Blood.

Real World

Naruto woke up with a killer headache from learning politics. She listen to Jin talk her ears out and she felt like she started to feel aged.

She felt weight on her and saw Cuga sleeping on her in her dragon form. Naruto learned that little Cuga can deactivate the genjutsu and activate it whenever she wants.

After she carefully picked up the hatchling and put her down on a pillow, she went to do her morning routine. When she was done, she looked at her worn out kimono and thought of how long she has worn that kimono. With that thought she looked over her scrolls she has carried and opened it up and out came more scrolls. Sealing scrolls within scrolls is indeed hard to learn but she learned it anyhow.

One scroll she was looking for had the words clothes, sure she liked wearing kimonos but they weren't giving her room for fights. Her battle kimono on the other hand is a different story.

After she looked over the clothes she had she changed into a white tank shirt with a navy blue coat that has a white dragon on the back. All her clothing has a long serpentine white dragon with a pair of wings with light blue webbings of its wings and spine webbings. It was one of her favourite looking dragons she thought of. She strapped on some red fingerless gloves with bands attached on the end that has seals holding her throwing knives with the Bullet Seal on. She put on a navy blue pants, black sandals and putting her hair in a braid that went to her shoulder blades with her bangs on the side to finish her look. After she finished sealing up her stuff, strapping her sword between her belt and pants, waking up the hatchling she exited the door and went towards Jiraiya's room.

It was later discovered that when Naruto falls asleep she leaks out her ability that makes people uncomfortable unconsciously. It is a shame that the people in the hotel will have a terrible night because of her. Jiraiya found a way to not feel the uncomfortable feeling and that is sleeping away from her. Sure she sleeps alone but she never felt alone with the dragons inside of her and her new little guardian Cuga.

On her way towards Jiraiya which she learned is that he is in another hotel, she began to feel like something is going to happen. Not like getting a huge load of cash from Jiraiya from the book he wrote of her tests, which is surprisingly a hit series that is in its third volume. She made a lot of money from those books and she was very surprised that it is actually a book filled with action, adventure, romance and comedy. Yeah she read the books, after all she received special editions from Jiraiya that includes bonus material with extra smut.

Anyways what she felt is like she is going into battle and it was exciting her.

With the activation of her dragon eyes and scaring a load of people in the process, she followed her instincts as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she left town. Cuga was following her and was keeping up with her in cat form.

She stopped when she entered a field of mist that could blind anyone else, but she can completely see through it like a glass window.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Naruto said as she looked over the field and felt a presence in the field and it wasn't someone she recognized but it felt familiar. It was like she was sensing herself. "Another one like me." That is when she heard the person's heart beat skipped. "So, not only you have Dragon Blood in your veins but you felt my presence as well."

The other person with Dragon Blood was feeling the strength he felt of the person he searched for. The woman is as strong as him if not stronger. First, he sensed four strong elements inside of her and the only thought is which one he doesn't have to worry about. Second, he saw her eyes and knew that he will have trouble fighting her. Third, she was giving off waves of power around her that would scare anyone else that doesn't have Dragon Blood in their veins. And lastly, the sword on her side is indeed as strong as his but not awakened liked his, the only advantage he has against her, but he can tell she doesn't need it.

He jumped out of the tree he was hiding on when a ball of pink red flames was aimed at him.

_Volva tried to teach me plasma with Fire and Wind. She forgot that combination creates Inferno and I needed lightning to do plasma with the other two. I'm only working on the basics for the medium level elements and she tried to teach me the high level elements._ Naruto thought as she looked upon the person she was looking for. The first thing she noticed of him is the sword in his hands. It looked like a normal katana but she felt something powerful within the blade and it felt like the one on her side hip.

"I don't know what you want or why you came looking for me, but..." Naruto said as she unsheathed her katana on her side and entered the current stance. "…you intrigued me."

Both stood looking at each other looking for an opening.

The hunter was having a problem, the woman's stance is loose and open but he knew that it was a trap. He thought that the stance was a counter attack stance, but he thought better as he realized that is an all purpose stance.

Naruto was looking over her opponent's stance and noticed it was completely flawless. No openings or weakness what so ever.

The clothing the hunter was wearing is a battle kimono that is made to be worn during cold weather. He had his hair in a bun and long bangs on the side of his Kiri hunter mask. She knew that the mask was a disguised, because of the bloodline purge in Kiri and the person before her has the blood of Dragons in his veins, so it was logical to search for a disguise.

Naruto was looking at her opponent until she was forced into her mind.

"What the… ok what gives?" Naruto asked as she looked over to Tia who was wearing a battle kimono like her and Leviathan and she didn't notice that this Tia was taller. "What gives Tia, I was in a middle of a fight."

Tia chuckled and Naruto noticed that Tia doesn't chuckle like that or chuckles at all.

"My, you are feisty." The woman said as she looked over Naruto. "You have grown and gotten stronger over the years. When I was first handed to you, I thought you were someone who would just use my power to fight your battles." Naruto now knew who this woman is.

"You're that sword Tia gave me." The woman nodded her head as she stood in front of Naruto.

"I gave you many chances to use my power during your tests but not once did you accept my call." Naruto remembered all the times she felt power surge through her from the sword during her fights but she did not take it. "Why?"

"Because it is not my power." The Woman raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to fight with my own power. I didn't want to have power that isn't mine. If I take power that isn't mine, then I will just be weak and dependent on that power, not ever noticing that I will be getting weaker over time." Naruto answered as the woman smiled at her and she began to glow white.

"Good answer. If you have ever taken my power during your tests, then you would have failed and have the dragon blood sealed away." Naruto was shocked that she would have had her power taken away from her if she accepted her call. "Tia gave me to you to see if you were trustworthy to have the power of Dragons in your veins and from what I have seen, you are worthy of our power." Tia said as Naruto began to disappear. "Now that you passed my test than I will lone you my power, remember my name for you will need me to fight with you in our future battles together. My name is…"

Naruto returned to the current battle and saw that she and the hunter were still in their stance. She thought out the outcome of this fight and saw only two options. One, it will be a long battle and two, it will end in a flash. The second one is more likely to fail since both were charging at each other and trading attacks with their swords.

The hunter noticed that his opponent's attacks were fluid and precise. He swung his sword horizontal after he parried his opponent's sword away. He saw that it was a clean cut to the face but his opponent back flipped underneath his sword and turned around to attack his open back which he blocked. The fight went on a while as he had many times to get an opening, but she fluidly avoided it and almost got him as well. He tried a sweep swing and she ducked underneath it and she does a sweep swing at his open torso but he narrowly avoided it.

Naruto was in a rhythm on the fight. The first thing she noticed about this fight is that he was as strong as her in strength, fast as her and experienced as her. The only problem she saw is that he was finding flaws in her stance as she found flaws in his. So with a burst of speed she did a vertical cut up to his face and only sliced his mask in half.

The hunter jumped away from the attack but she completed her task as the mask split open showing his face and her suspicion was confirmed.

She wasn't suspicious of his pretty face that would mistake him as a woman but she knew from his smell that he is a man. No, she was looking at his eyes, they were icy blue with a catlike slit and from what she can see that they were his Dragon Eyes.

"Heh, so you are just like me." Naruto said confirming that he has Dragon Eyes. _Man this is going to be difficult if he has those eyes._

The hunter looked like he was having an inner debate as he had a hard look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I will have to do this." Naruto raised an eyebrow and raised the other when she noticed him gathering chakra into his sword as he jumped into the air.

"**Sit Upon the Frozen Heaven! ****Hyōrinmaru!"** He shouted out as his sword shot an ice blue dragon with red eyes at Naruto.

Naruto instantly sheathed her sword and gathered chakra into her sword as the ice dragon came at her and she didn't think she will do this right away in the fight.

"**Slice through the Heavens! Excelion!"** She shouted as she sliced at the dragon as a bright light was released from her sword and sliced through the ice dragon and falling apart.

The hunter's sword changed a bit as the blade is a bit longer with a crescent shape blade attached to a chain that is attached to his sword, while Naruto's sword turned into an Okatana with a white ribbon attached to the guard.

"Hyōrinmaru, now where have I heard that before?" Naruto asked herself as she felt like her sword was holding her hand. _Excelion?_

"_Yes it is me. I did say we were going to fight together and you can call me Excel."_ Excelion told Naruto as she felt power surge through her. _"Since we are fighting together I guess we can us some of my power."_

_Just don't give me too much of it._ Naruto thought as she saw the hunter looked a bit wary.

_So she too wields a Dragon Sword and by the looks of it, the sword gave its power to her._ The hunter thought as he felt his sword shaking but he held it tight from shaking.

"**No, she did not sacrifice her power."** The voice in the hunter's head spoke to him.

_What do mean Hyōrinmaru, you said that the only way to bring back the Dragon blood is to sacrifice your power._ The hunter said talking to his sword.

"**Yes that is the only way I know how, but the sword she is wielding isn't known to humans, because of the power it possesses."** The voice that is now known as Hyōrinmaru said to the hunter. _"_**If she is holding that sword than it is very unwise if we continue on with this fight if you want to be an enemy of Dragons."**

"_So this is what Hyōrinmaru had been doing all this time."_ Excelion said in Naruto's mind as she saw the hunter sheathed his sword but she kept her guard up. _"Relax kid, if I remember correctly Hyōrinmaru is very respectful and wouldn't want to betray his own kind."_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as she kept a hand on her sword in its sheath and she noticed that her sword is now an Okatana and is staying like that and it is a bit longer.

"Haku. Just Haku, yours?" Haku asked

"Naruto…" Naruto thought of a last name and remembered the number of enemies her parents had. Sure she could bring back the Namikaze clan and have Iwa assassins come after her every day but it is too much hassle to kill them. Then there is her mother's maiden name Uzumaki. She is smart enough to know that her mother has some enemies and people might put two and two together to figure out she is the offspring of two powerful shinobi. So she figured she could go with a new name and she always wanted to start her own clan and this is the perfect time to start. "Ryuu, Naruto Ryuu."

"Maelstrom Dragon, fitting name." Haku said causing Naruto to blush a bit but she hidden it but Haku's Dragon eyes saw it. "So how did you become a holder of Dragon Blood?" Haku asked as Naruto thought of _how_ she became what she is now.

"You know what…" Naruto said as Haku stepped closer to hear. "…I seriously have no idea." This caused Haku to face drop to the ground. "But I do know that they came to me and started testing me."

"**Testing her?"** Haku heard Hyōrinmaru said in his mind. **"I****see, they are seeing if she is the one to bring back the Dragons to this world and from what I sense, she is nearly there."**

_What do you mean about that?_ Haku asked the dragon and wondered what made this girl important.

"**I told you that Dragons use to roam these lands until they were sealed away."** Hyōrinmaru said to Haku as he saw a cat roaming around the mist using its nose to find its master. His Dragon Eyes were able to see through the genjutsu and he saw a dragon.**"You see, she has already obtained a guardian. Now remember that I told you that the Dragon Blood Vanished and was never to appear again."**Haku mentally nodded and saw Naruto blew the mist away and picked up the dragon in disguise and petted her. _"_**There are ways to bring back the blood and that is to sacrifice our power to bring it back, but there is a problem."**

_What kind of problem is that?_ Haku began to question.

"**Is that when we sacrifice our power you gain our power. Since I am the Ice Dragon King, then you will be strong with Ice techniques with water and wind just as strong, but everything else you will have to work on and it will be difficult, but you might be able to learn them all in time."** Haku nodded knowing that learning other elements is difficult. **"She on the other hand has been chosen. One of the Dragon Boss' saw potential in her to will all elements and I can see she has control over four elements. One more test than she has completed the tests that were given to her until the Dragon King sees her if she is worthy of their power."**

Haku had to suppress a shiver that crawled up his spine and he is cold blooded. He just realized that this person in front of him is the Matriarch of Dragons. That is why he had a shocked expression when he saw a huge sword which he recognized as Kubikiri Hōchō sliced at the girl's side that shot her away from Haku.

"Damn it Haku, if you wanted to get into a fight you should have brought me along!" Haku did hand seals that created an ice mirror in front of Zabuza that protected him from a torrent of pink red flames that soon began to break through the ice so he grabbed Zabuza and shunshin out of the way just before the flames broke through the ice.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Haku shouted to Zabuza and turned towards where Naruto was shot to and saw that she is completely fine minus the cut up clothing that is repairing itself.

"What are you talking about Haku, she didn't seem that strong." Zabuza said just before he felt a breeze and turned to his right to see the girl that should be across the field and not beside him with an outstretched hand to his face that looked like a backhand that made him flew into a tree and broke through it. "Ok, she is strong than she appears." Zabuza said just before he passed out.

"I'm sorry that he jumped the gun." Haku apologized and smelt blood from her but he couldn't find a wound other than where Zabuza struck.

_He actually pierced through my skin._ Naruto thought as she glared at the man who pierced through her skin, shallow it was, but he pierced it._ And that was pure strength. It's a good thing I created the repair seals for clothing._ Naruto thought as her clothes finished fixing itself and cleaned off the blood that came from the wound she healed. "Friend of yours?" She asked with a look in her eye that says 'you're taking responsibility of this'.

Haku hung his head and nodded. Little Cuga was hissing at the down man as she was ready to pounce at him but Naruto picked her up from attacking the man.

"So how did you get Dragon Blood?" Naruto asked and saw him look away with a look of sadness in his eyes. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, I trust you enough to tell you." Haku said as his icy blue eyes turned to chocolate brown eyes. "It started when I had a family."

Naruto had a hard look on her face as she was hearing his words of what happened from him playing with his bloodline to his father calling in bloodline hunters and killing his mother to how he called for help and Hyōrinmaru answered his call and killing everyone around him along with his father. From what she heard about Hyōrinmaru is that he fell in love with a human a long time ago and his blood flows through his views. The Ice King made Haku's blood Pure Dragon making him stronger. He told her how he met Zabuza, funny story of him freezing his arms and legs in a block of ice and beat the crap out of him.

Later on he roamed the land with Zabuza in toe, the man figured he can use him to kill the Mizukage, but he was too kind to kill someone, so he followed him around to get away from Kiri hunters.

And here he is talking to Naruto as he was petting the little dragon.

"So you have been roaming around the elemental country for the last six years?" Haku nodded. "With that man and his two subordinates?" Naruto pointed to the unconscious Zabuza who is still underneath a tree and Haku nodded again. "And you went to kill me when you thought that I was abusing or stealing power of dragons?" Haku shamefully nodded his head as Naruto nodded to and both entered a moment of silence minus Cuga's purring under Haku's petting and scratching. That is until Naruto's stomach growled along with Haku causing both to blush. "You want to go get something to eat?"

Haku nodded and headed towards town with Cuga in his arms.

"What about him?" Naruto asked pointing at Zabuza.

"He got himself there and he will be alright." Haku blatantly said not liking to fight Zabuza's battles. Naruto just cast a worried glanced and just shrugged as she went to town with Haku.

With Jiraiya

The man didn't bother to search for the Dragon Tamer right away knowing she can look after herself. The only people he can think of that could defeat her is him, Tsunade, Salamander Hanzo, Old Man Sandaime, Orochimaru and the rest of the Kages. But he thinks that she will put up a devastating fight before going down.

"Where is she?" Jiraiya asked himself as he searched for the girl since he has to take Naruto away from town to start learning earth manipulation. That is until he felt the uneasiness and figured that was Naruto, but he noticed it was a lot strong than it was yesterday. He followed the signs of people being uneasy and found the source to be an open grill restaurant. When he entered the building he noticed the place was empty minus two people eating and talking together with a cat underneath the table eating a plate of fish.

"So you defeated Zabuza in an all out fight and he is your subordinate ever since?" Naruto asked as she took a bite out her spicy pork.

"Yeah, he's been asking me to kill the Mizukage, but I never liked the idea of killing. If the need for me to kill, then I will kill." Haku said as he grabbed a sushi he was frying and took a bite out of it.

"Any plans for the future?" Naruto asked as she finished her meal.

"Nothing as of now since I will live for a very long time until someone kills me." Naruto nodded her head in agreement, knowing she has her whole life a head of her.

"I see you have met someone to talk to." Both turned to see Jiraiya at the end of the table.

"Oh hey Jiraiya this is Haku and he has the same blood as me." Naruto said as she picked up Cuga who was licking her paws when she finished with her meal. "Anyways I was going to ask him to have an all out fight with him if that is all right with you?" Naruto asked Haku and he nodded wanting to fight someone who can stand on equal grounds with him.

Jiraiya was a bit worried that there is someone that is like Naruto but the kid seemed pure hearted and kind so he just went along with it.

"Just keep an eye on Zabuza." Haku said as he took a final bite out of his last sushi. "He tends to jump the gun and he already did attack Naruto-chan thinking she was an enemy." Naruto had a blush on her face while Jiraiya had a hard look and noted to keep an eye on Zabuza. He already knew who this Zabuza is and made sure he isn't a threat to Naruto.

When the two entered an empty forest both stood on an opposite end.

"Any ground rules?" Haku asked as Naruto thought it through before she unstrapped her Okatana and rest it on the ground. "No swords?"

"No swords." Naruto said as she activated her Dragon Eyes along with Haku.

Jiraiya was sitting on top of a tree watching the fight that is soon to come. He felt another pair of eyes looking at the two, he looked over and saw a beat up Zabuza.

"You got on her bad side?" Jiraiya asked and saw him shook his head no.

"She just back handed me." Zabuza said and felt a shadow of pain on his jaw.

Jiraiya whistled. "You got lucky if she only back handed you." Zabuza nodded and did not want to get on that woman's bad side than his eyes looked serious.

"But more importantly." Jiraiya saw his hard look as he put up his guard as Zabuza reached into his pouch. "Can I have your autograph?" Zabuza said holding out one of the books he wrote on Naruto's test and this one was a Limited Edition Water Series. Jiraiya took out his signing pen and took the book.

Naruto and Haku stood like they did with their sword fight. They waited and waited and waited until they both heard Zabuza yelling out. "Get on with it already!" Both sent a glare at Zabuza which shut him up.

"Ok let's get this over with." Naruto said just before she took a deep breath as Haku to have taken a deep breath as he gathered something in the back of his throat.

Naruto unleashed a pink red flame that is inferno as Haku blew out a stream of snow and ice. Both attacks struck middle but Haku's Snow Stream melted under the heat of Naruto's Inferno.

Inferno. It is the next level of flames as Naruto mastered Fire and since she gained wind she is unintentionally using inferno when she is using her Dragon Breath.

The inferno started to overpower Haku and he substitute in time to avoid getting burned. Naruto looked around the field and noticed a shroud of mist and she knew that it wasn't meant to blind her as she felt a sudden coldness as the area began to freeze. Her clothing began to get frozen but her skin remained unharmed but she figured that someone else would be frozen by now.

"Not a bad technique." Naruto said as she took a deep breath and she breathed a thick shroud of fog and did a three sixty spin while blowing out a fog.

Haku noticed that the Naruto's fog is keeping her from freezing as he sensed heat from her fog. "Boil."

"Boil Style: Solid Fog Jutsu. I practiced that jutsu so much I don't need the seals to control this fog." Naruto said as she did hand seals.

"**Boil Style: Hidden in the Fog Jutsu!"** Naruto called out as the dangerous fog that could melt you kept Naruto safe from being frozen began to spread across the field fighting over the ice mist. After some time both mist and fog cancelled each other out showing the forest is completely soaked which is a good thing to both fighters.

Naruto did some hand seals along with Haku doing hand seals.

"**Water Style: Twin Headed Water Dragon Missile!**

"**Ice Style: Ice Dragon Missile!"**

Haku's Ice Dragon fought one of Naruto's Water Dragons as it froze in place as the other went towards Haku but it too froze in place just in front of Haku. Naruto just sighed knowing connected water freeze together as she began doing more hand seals.

"**Water Style: Leviathan's Wrath!" **Haku watched as a huge water dragon appeared behind Naruto and since she used a boss technique then he will use one as well.

"**Ice Style: Hyōrinmaru!" **The same kind of ice dragon that he used with his sword manifested itself behind Haku. Naruto just figured that is was a just in case technique if Haku doesn't have his sword with him in a fight.

"You can summon your sword's dragon without the sword?" Naruto asked as Haku nodded.

"Hyōrinmaru wanted me to learn his techniques without the sword and I just mastered this a while ago." Haku stated and seemed proud that he mastered one of Hyōrinmaru's techniques.

Both Leviathan and Hyōrinmaru flew at each other fighting for dominance but Leviathan being a water dragon froze and Hyōrinmaru broke through the frozen dragon and continued on its path towards Naruto as she took a deep breath and unleashed a huge tongue of pink red flames at the ice dragon.

The flames was able to stop the Ice Dragon, so Naruto stopped with her attack and kept her guard up knowing she let Haku get time to do a jutsu.

True enough she was surrounded by water senbons and all struck her by every angle but she poofed out of existence.

"Damn." Haku cursed knowing that he gave himself away.

"Damn right." Haku turned and saw Naruto with white lightning in her hands.

"**Reruhou!" **Naruto shot the Rail Gun attack at Haku and made contact that caused Haku to shatter into bits of icicle pieces meaning that the Haku she hit is an ice clone.

"Damn." Naruto cursed as Haku got away.

"Damn straight." Naruto turned around to be encased in a water prison by Haku. "Got ya."

Haku held the imprisoned Naruto in the water bubble as the girl was thrashing inside the water prison trying to break out but Haku put extra chakra into the water holding her in the water prison, from what he is feeling as the water prison began to break apart, but with a bit of ice manipulation the outside of the water prison froze making it harder to break out.

After a while Naruto stopped thrashing around and just pouted before admitting defeat. Haku released Naruto as she willed the water out of her soaked clothing.

"You won that round but you won't win the next one." Naruto exclaimed as she turned away and pouted leaving Haku confused when he heard the words next one. Little Cuga walked up to Naruto and she picked up the hatchling and cuddled with the little hatchling.

"Alright you two since we know who is smarter." Jiraiya said earning a death glare by Naruto and a hiss from the little hatchling. "Don't look at me like that, from what I seen, he has the advantage with his ice jutsu."

Naruto had to admit that Haku has the advantage with his mastery with ice techniques. Sure she can learn ice techniques but he will have a greater control with it. Her Boil and Inferno is a plus on her side, but she has less control with them. With her inferno she is on square one with manipulating inferno because she can make a tornado of fire easily and it is a lot harder with inferno. Her fog is mediocre as of now and she still needs practice and she hasn't started with ice manipulation yet.

Since she got lightning now she can work with Storm which is wind and lightning, Chaos which is fire and lightning, and last is Cloud. Tia had a hard time explaining how Cloud is an element, all she said is that clouds are made out of water vapours and lightning is used to bring them all in a mass. It was too hard to understand but from what she said there is a cloud dragon that could help her in manipulation when she is ready.

Naruto just sighed knowing she is going to need more training which she can't help but think 'don't I have enough training'. She just shook her head admitting she is going to need _More_ training.

"I need more training." Naruto exclaimed as Jiraiya just shook his head.

"Don't you have enough training as it is?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto answered with a load groan telling him she had the same thought. "Well I have to thank you." Naruto has a confused look as did Haku. "I just got myself a new informant." Both Haku and Naruto looked over at Zabuza.

"So you became his informant." Haku asked as Zabuza nodded.

"I can't run from the hunter nins forever boy. Me and the brothers need help in avoiding them." Zabuza told Haku as he nodded knowing that he helped the trio from getting killed many times.

"I guess I could help make sure you don't get yourselves killed when I'm gone." Haku said missing Naruto's sad look wanting to have him around a lot more. "Do you have a way for us to contact each other Naruto-chan?" Haku asked causing Naruto to perk up and blush at the prefix of her name and nodded quickly. She put Cuga on the ground and did hand seals as she bit her thumb.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto slammed her hand to the ground and out came Tia in her liz…huh Dragon Form. Not the small lizard, but an actual dragon as tall as Jiraiya. Her serpentine appearance flowed around Naruto as she eyed the boy in front of her.

"**Is this the boy with Dragon Blood?" **Tia asked as Naruto nodded not asking why she appears in a bigger form or already knows that he has Dragon Blood. The white dragon glided towards Haku and coiled around him as she was examining him. **"So Hyōrinmaru has been living in his descendants for the past thousand years I see."**

Haku felt a bit uncomfortable with the white serpentine coiled around him with her claws examining him.

"**If Hyōrinmaru choose you then I guess you are ok with having this power since he knows how to read people's character and soul." **Tia said as she flowed towards Naruto as she did hand seals and summoned the summoning scroll. **"From the look in your eye you want him to sign this scroll."** Tia looked a bit amused seeing her nodding her head not trusting her voice. **"From what I remember you want to change something in here as well."**

"My name." Naruto said as she took the scroll and opened up to see her name changed from Uzumaki to Ryuu. "You planned this didn't you?" She asked the dragon as the said dragon was looking at its claws filling them to make them look sharper.

"**Do you need to ask?"** Tia said as blew small flames at her claws to get rid of the remains that were filled away.

Naruto just shook her head and walked towards Haku with the opened up scroll and roll it across the ground.

"You can use a summon to message me and since you have Hyōrinmaru you will be able to summon Water and Wind Dragons without getting tested." Naruto said earning a nod from Tia since the boy has the Ice Dragon King in his veins.

Haku nodded as he bit his thumb and signed his Name Haku on the scroll.

"**No family name?"** Tia asked and Haku shook his head no.

"Alright here are the hand seals." Naruto said after she rolled it up and toss it at Tia.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as the was engulfed by a huge mass of smoke. When the smoke cleared she is sitting on top of a huge Dragon that Jiraiya recognized as Orta Lagi, The Harbinger of Storm and she is twice the size of Jiraiya.

"**So you actually summoned a dragon that isn't Tia." **The Wind Boss said as she looked over her back and saw the girl sheepishly rub her neck.

"Sorry, I never had a chance to summon Dragons before." Naruto said and saw the Dragon nodding in agreement.

"**True, you never had a chance to summon us or needed our help fighting yet, but it is good to have some fresh air."** Orta said as she laid down on the grass as Naruto sat on the hunch of her back.

"Your turn Haku." Naruto called over as Orta looked over the boy putting pressure on the said boy.

Haku was again uncomfortable with the attention and did the hand seals.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** When the smoke cleared Haku is standing on a huge dragon that Naruto recognized as Kushala Daora and she is three stories tall and looked fierce as ever.

"**Summoned?" **Kushala said as she looked around the area and looked over at her back and saw a male human on her back but smelt the scent of dragon in his veins. She looked over at the Wind Dragon Boss and back to the summoner. **"Summon me when I am needed to fight."** Kushala said as the said dragon left the human word to the dragon realm and Haku gracefully landed on his feet.

"**You'll have to forgive Kushala, she takes her position seriously."** Orta said as she looked over Haku. **"So your Hyōrinmaru's heir."**

"His Heir?" Naruto and Haku asked the same time earning a blush from both of them.

"**Hyōrinmaru chose him to take his place as Ice Dragon King and he is the only Ice Dragon." **Tia said as she took a look at Haku's sword and examined it. **"You do realize this sword is like a medium to control your power right?"** Tia asked the boy and saw him shook his head no and she just sighed. **"Well when Hyōrinmaru gave you his power to give you Dragon Blood, but what he actually did is made you his heir."** Haku just thought about it as Hyōrinmaru gave him advice while growing up. **"As of now he is giving you advice before he finishes his job with passing his knowledge to his heir before he passes on."**

"**Hyōrinmaru-sama lived for a very long time and he must be tired."** Orta said as she continued to enjoy the gentle breeze and coolness of the grass. **"Anyways try again but when you try summoning put more wind chakra into your summon and make it sharper and faster, rather than just regular wind chakra."** Orta instructed the new summoner.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Haku did as instructed and was again engulfed in smoke. When it cleared Haku is sitting on a familiar Dragon that looked like Orta but smaller as in Jiraiya tall with an extra foot but coloured light blue that looked like a glider version.

"**Hey I'm actually summoned!"** The said dragon said out loud that sounded like a female and looked around and saw Orta. **"Oh, hey mother. You got summoned too?"** The said dragon asked that sounded excited.

"**Good to see you Oikaze, how is your little brother been doing?" **Orta asked the Wind Dragon that concentrates on its speed rather than its attacks.

"**I'm not sure little is the right word mother, he is three four times my size and has been destroying the place ever since you were called for duty."** Oikaze said forgetting she has her summoner on her back. **"It's good to catch up mother but I have to get back to make sure that idiot doesn't destroy the home."** Oikaze said as she looked behind her back to look up at her summoner. **"Summon me if you need to get somewhere in a heartbeat."** Haku nodded as Oikaze poofed out of existence and Haku landing on his feet gracefully… again.

"**If you want to summon Jinpuu you just need to make your wind chakra slower and duller. He is more on the destruction side rather than speed and you already know how to summon Kushala so that is about it, if you just want to summon a messenger dragons than use less wind chakra."** Orta told Haku as she stood up with Naruto on her back. **"As much as I like to be summoned I have to get back and plan for the girl's training."** Orta looked over to Naruto. **"Training in Storm is going to be harder than Wind so you better be ready. Leviathan said she is going to start teaching you Ice and Jin said something about learning how to read people's expressions and predict the human mind."** Orta said as Naruto groaned knowing she will fall asleep learning politics and she learned that she could fall asleep in the mind that Tia told her she was exhausted mentally. **"Well I'll see you later."**

"**Since I am not needed I'll head back now." **Tia said as she poofed out of existence.

The area entered an uncomfortable silence which made everyone feel uncomfortable.

"OK!" Jiraiya said ending the silence which Naruto and Haku were grateful for. "As much as I like company I need to take Naruto to finish her training."

Naruto nodded knowing she needs to finish up with her last element that she will learn from Jiraiya along with sealing.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jiraiya said mentally thinking about the twist in his books based off Naruto's tests. _She won't mind if I add a twist in the story._

Zabuza wisely left the area and went to retrieve the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu.

Naruto stood still not knowing what to say as the silence built up.

"Haku-kun/Naruto-chan I…" Both said the same time causing them to stop and blush… well Naruto blushed when she added the prefix to Haku's name.

"You first…" Both talked the same time again causing their blush to deepen.

"I'll go first." Haku said as Naruto nodded while blushing. "Do you want to… um… huh…go out some time later on?" Haku asked with a light blush as Naruto went full blown red getting asked out in the future and she nodded her head rapidly. "Well I'll see you later than." Haku went up to Naruto and kissed her on the cheek and went after Zabuza.

Naruto is now full blown red as steam was coming off her skin and Cuga tilted her head to the side as she looked up to her mistress confused with the weird expression on her master's face.

She didn't know what was with her. First she wanted to kill that guy in the first place, then it went to being intrigued with him, then she was curious with him, then she wanted to fight him, and lastly she is acting weird around him. It wasn't the uncomfortable feeling when people are around her, but a feeling she that she has never felt before. It confused her a bit but she knew one thing.

She wants to be near him.

With a shake of her head to get her thoughts clear and losing her red colour, she picked up the little hatchling and went off towards Jiraiya to finish off her training from Jiraiya.

To be Continued

* * *

Well there you have it. Haku is like Naruto but more on the ice side.

As for the two extra Dragons, they are from Panzer Dragon Orta only the other two forms.

Oikaze means Tail Wind

Jinpuu means Gust or Gale

Well that is it for now and I will have to concentrate on the Earth Dragons and get information off them. I already picked out the Earth Dragons. One is from the Mythology side that are in both Japanese and Chinese Mythology and one is from an online game.

As for Naruto's sword. I got the name from a card. The sword is something that I just made up.

Reviews are welcomed.

Well, Ja ne!


	7. Returning Home

Vile here.

I don't usually update like this but I am on a role with this story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Dragons I put up in this story.

(Note! had to fix something in this chapter. I had a mix up on titles with Sennin and Sannin, but problem fixed. Thanx for reminding me.)

* * *

Chapter 7

Returning Home

Naruto sighed again that felt like the hundredth time today as she thrown an earth spear like a javelin at a wall of earth that had many other earth spears in a shape of a whirlpool.

"Bringing out iron is impossible sensei!" Naruto called out as she looked over to Jiraiya who is instructing a shadow clone on high level sealing.

"You already at average level with inferno and ice, so iron shouldn't be that hard." Jiraiya said to the girl who already figured out earth manipulation on the spot when she sank her entire body in earth and move around it like a fish. Only stone or denser objects and water can prevent her from moving through. He figured with practice she can move through harder stuff.

"You have any idea on how to get iron out of earth?" Naruto asked not having a clue on how to get iron from earth.

"I don't know. I remember this one man during the war with Iwa was able to do Iron techniques. I'm not sure how he did it but he did it. It wasn't a bloodline I know of. My guess is that he has it a high level earth manipulation to us iron." Jiraiya told Naruto giving her as much advice he can.

"So he just practiced and practiced until he got it be accident." Naruto summarized what Jiraiya told her.

"Precisely." Naruto palmed her head and shook it.

"This is just stupid." Naruto said as she created three shadow clones to practice getting iron so she could think things through. "You three carry on where I left of ok." The three shadow clones saluted and practiced earth manipulation.

"Using the shadow clone?" Naruto nodded as she sat down on the ground and watched over the three shadow clones pull out spears of earth.

Earth manipulation is easy to Naruto when she first practiced it a week ago. It started off good when she just pulled out a sword from the ground. She later learned to raise it up, sink a hole in the ground, create an earthquake, create a pit with spires of earth, make an earth dragon she learned from Tia, and last is to sink into the earth without disturbing it and move around it. That sure is a lot to learn in a week but she sure did it.

Then Jiraiya put that thought of using iron instead of earth which she had her doubts at first, but Tia and Jin made those doubts disappear telling her it is possible with just earth manipulation. Of course Tia told her she won't start her earth test until she figured out how to use Iron effectively as in second nature. Now here she is thinking of a way to do earth manipulation and trying to use iron.

From what her small lessons she got from Jiraiya about earth manipulation is that earth has many properties depending on the area you are in.

So with that thought in mind, she brought her hand to the ground and used earth manipulation to sense what is underneath the ground. Through this she is able to sense what is underneath the ground. First thing she sensed was just earth and she began to look deeper, not further down but down to each speck of dirt. That is when she felt stupid.

Iron is the most common element in earth.

When she tried getting iron from her earlier attempts, she was just guessing like a genin with chakra. There are certain amounts of iron in earth so she has to will iron out of the ground. It was like picking tumble weeds from the roots.

With that in mind she practiced gathering iron slowly as she pulled the iron components from the ground to her palms. Until she felt enough she punched into the earth and grabbed the iron and willed it into a spear she successfully pulled out an iron spear.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted in excitement that she successfully pulled out an iron spear. She cancelled her first three clones and created three more. She watched them gather iron from the ground slowly and pulled out an iron spear in minutes, but she knew she has to work with gathering iron from the ground faster.

"You figured it out." Naruto turned to Jiraiya to see him watching the clones as they practiced gathering iron.

"Shouldn't you be teaching a clone on sealing?" Naruto asked as he pointed his thumb back and Naruto saw a shadow clone teaching a shadow clone. "The wonders of the shadow clones, yeah I figured out what I was doing wrong from the start."

"Care to share." Jiraiya asked his student since he is an earth alignment along with fire and water being weaker.

"Well from what I gathered is that iron is practically mixed in with the earth." Jiraiya nodded understanding what she meant. "The problem was is that I was just guessing. I wasn't searching for iron components and I was just grabbing anything, then I began searching for iron in the ground and used earth manipulation to grab them, but it takes a lot of chakra to do. So practically anyone can use iron if they have the right training and chakra."

"Give me a second." Jiraiya said as he walked away from Naruto and towards a tree and began thoroughly banging his head against the tree saying 'stupid' over and over again. Once he finished with beating his head he stood beside Naruto again. "Continue."

"O…k, from what I summarized is that I am going to have to practice pulling out iron from the ground until it becomes second nature to me." Naruto said as Jiraiya did exactly what Naruto did when she was trying to get iron out of the earth and after a few minutes he succeeded pulling out a ball of iron from the ground.

"AH HAA! Take that Orochimaru!" Jiraiya proclaimed to the world as Naruto sweatdrop and palmed her face not wanting to be seen with him.

Two Months Later

Both Naruto and Jiraiya practiced with iron manipulation and made excellent progress.

Every technique Naruto knew on earth turned to iron and mastered earth manipulation to a point she doesn't need her hands on the ground as she just stumps her feet to the ground to make it work. Sure it has taken a lot of time but it was time worth spent.

Jiraiya also turned majority of his earth arsenal of techniques to iron.

Naruto's seal training has improved to a point that Jiraiya no longer has to teach her. The girl practically took everything he knew on sealing at the tender age of twelve years old. All that is left is for her to learn on sealing is from her father's notes that are in Konoha, which means she is going home soon.

Her training from the Dragons has also taken a huge turned because of Jin's meddling with the time in Naruto's mind and it goes back to normal when she leaves the place.

Leviathan was able to get some ice manipulation training in Naruto and finished with the kenjutsu Current Stance and the taijutsu Flowing stance to a mastery level. Naruto created an ice technique that makes a water dragon made out of liquid nitrogen and she created a devastating Water Dragon that has five heads. She added water manipulation to the Rasengan and only got a small whirlpool, then she struck a tree with it and it completely obliterated the tree with a spinning whirlpool leaving splinters everywhere and that was not a complete form.

Volva got Naruto to practice the Dragon Claw stance to mastery and has gotten her fire wielding to mastery level as well and is now working on holding flames of Inferno which is difficult for her. Her Dragon Breath with inferno has also improved that she can now will her inferno to surround an object. The Rasengan with Fire was also hard to do since she keeps having the fire Rasengan explode in her face. She was lucky that she tried that in her mind or she would have suffered third degree burns on her right arm and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Orta was able to teach Naruto some Storm techniques. Storm techniques made her Reruhou look like a weak version, but it is difficult to control. Orta also taught Naruto some wind manipulation to encase her arm with wind to make her arms like swords which gave her an idea of adding that to her Flowing Stance, which made it more dangerous to a point that she could kill someone with a single touch. She also had a hard time adding wind with the Rasengan and she had her arm cut apart just adding wind in the sphere. She created a wind blade that looks like a drill and can be thrown like a spear with pinpoint accuracy and she also create another one that looks like a disk that can be thrown and slices at a wide range.

Jin is still giving her headaches on the art of politics but she bore with it knowing that this kind of stuff will be useful to her in the future.

She continued on with practicing adding her Reruhou in the Rasengan and only received small results. She was able to get the Reruhou into the Rasengan but it was completely unstable. When she fired it at a direction it dissipated when it left her hand. She is still trying to figure out what is wrong with the technique. She created two variations on the Reruhou technique. The Rerunamekuji which means Rail Slug, it's a devastating close or mid range technique. The second one is Reruken, which is the Rail Blade, an assassination technique that she can hold in her hand and pierce through anything, hell it can stand up to the Rasengan.

Then there is Excelion. Naruto learned that Excelion is based on speed and quick attacks. One of the techniques she learned and had trouble mastering is the Quick Draw. It is a fast attack with a three slash movement that looks like a Z and sheath the sword when finished. The problem with this technique is that it should be done in a quarter of a second and she only can do it in a second, which is fast compared to the human eye. The other technique she learned and trying to master is the Reverse Step. It is a movement technique that makes an afterimage to avoid getting hit which she found it quiet useful and a lot better than the substitution.

She learned this all in two months… well four months in her mind.

And here they are in Naruto's mind again and everyone is looking at the decaying field with dead trees.

"Can we get this over with now? I want this to end." Naruto whined earning nods from the other dragons. "Before you summon the Dragon and ditch me." Naruto said seeing Tia with a hurt expression on her face. "Don't give me that!" Naruto glared over at the dragon she knew since she was six years. "I want to know who exactly I am fighting and what do I do?" The girl asked as the said Dragon was about to answer than shut up as if thinking. She looked over at Jin.

"Hey Jin!" Tia called over to the Lightning Dragon Boss. "Who exactly is the Earth Tyrant?" The said dragon took out a book and flipped through number of pages.

"That would be Neltharion." Jin said as he shut his book.

"Really?" Tia asked sceptical.

"Really." Jin answered Tia.

"Wow, good luck killing him." Naruto just glared at the dragon and she tried to slip away as best she could but Naruto had a tight grip on her from escaping. "Ok, Ok, Neltharion is known as the Earth Warden and is as vicious as Fatalis if not more and more cunning. His special attack is the Lava Cannon, his skin is made out of black adamantium, he has a high control over earth and you have to kill him." Tia told Naruto as her glare lesson but she kept her glare at minimum. "His weakness is the visible heart." Naruto now had a neutral look as Tia done her thing with gathering chakra and shoot it into the earth.

"Alright let's get this over with." Naruto complained knowing she will have to defeat a Dragon that is like Fatalis but more vicious. She turned to Tia to see her running for the hills again and Naruto had a blank look as she watched Tia reached the other Dragons along with Jiraiya. She turned around and sighed as she waited for the dragon to appear.

True the earth began to shake and shake like an earthquake, but Naruto kept still with chakra and earth chakra so the earthquake doesn't affect her.

Then small eruptions of steam burst out of the ground and the earth began to build up and up that looked like something is going to burst out. Then the earth began to shake that made Naruto to use more chakra to stand still and she had to jump back when the build up of earth erupted spewing out lava.

Naruto had to avoid getting hit by small balls of lava as the volcano was still erupting and then it completely exploded outwards sending flaming rocks of lava everywhere and Naruto had to avoid getting hit. Then the dragon that Tia told her of burst out of the dragon made volcano.

It is just like Fatalis but more buffer, its skin is like black jagged rocks and huge wings on its back. What she wasn't expecting when it roared at her is that its mouth is completely full of lava. Its chest is flaming orange and appeared to be opened. She wondered how this dragon is still alive when it had its chest completely opened and true to Tia's word, she can seriously see its heart.

Naruto quickly did hand seals as Neltherion sprang at her and slashed at her that made her crumble to rocks.

_Damn that thing is fast._ Naruto cursed in her thoughts as she gathered her Reruhou technique ready and shot it at the dragon's arms and she had to sigh in dismay when it just bounced off of its skin and hit a rock that caused an explosion. _Adamantium. I don't even know what that is but she made it sound like it is hard._ She had to avoid getting clawed again and she did hand seals.

"**Ice Style: Nitrogen Missile!"** Naruto willed a water dragon that looked frosty and hit the black dragon on its side freezing its right arm, leg and wing.

But the frozen appendages broke free from the ice but that wasn't her actual plan.

"**Reruhou!"** Naruto shot her rail gun at Neltharion's heart and watched as the attack hit directly causing pain to the dragon.

_Lightning attacks won't hurt its armour, but a direct shot to the heart will kill it._ Naruto thought remembering her lesson.

The heart is like an engine. Cause an electrical surge to the engine and it will stop running and the heart is like an engine.

_I'm going to have to shoot it again with Reruhou._ She planned as she avoided Neltharion's Lava Cannon that she narrowly avoided since it kept turning towards Naruto and firing it at the same time.

When that was done she gathered her Reruhou in her hands but Neltharion wouldn't allow it. With a slam of its claws to the earth he created a wave of spikes heading towards Naruto who stopped gathering lightning and made an iron wall in front of her. Her protection only held on for a while until a spike of earth broke through the iron wall an impaled Naruto who shimmered away from existence showing her technique she learned from Excelion Reverse Step.

_What the hell! That was iron and it easily broke through it._ Naruto thought in dismay figuring out her iron techniques were easily overcome by Neltharion's basic earth attacks. _Tia said his name is the Earth Warder and has mastery over earth. I guess my iron won't hold against its earth attacks._ Naruto thought as she again avoided getting his by it's Lava Cannon attack that is turning the place dangerous for her. With that thought in mind she did some hand seals.

"**Water Style: Monsoon." **Naruto willed a small rain fall that helped cool off the lava that was around her.

_That'll help… a bit._ Naruto thought just before Neltharion swiped her and sent her skipping across the field. She flipped herself in the air just landing on her feet and skidding across the ground. Her clothes were dirty, torn and burned and had a few scrapes and bruises on her skin. _He didn't pierce my skin but he OW!_ Naruto bit back a scream as she stood up and noticed that she has a broken rib. _Ok, avoid close attacks as much as possible._ Naruto thought as she concentrated some healing chakra on her broken rib and avoided getting swiped again.

There were a few things she noticed about fighting a dragon to the death. One, you have to pierce through their think skins. Two, they come in many sizes and types so you might be on a disadvantage. Three, they are deadly in close range or long range, hell they could have all areas covered. And lastly, they are a bitch to kill.

Naruto was drenched to the bone as the rain fall as she kept feeding it chakra. There was one thing she noticed in her life it is she doesn't have to worry about chakra since she seems to have endless amounts of it.

Once her rib finished healing and she avoided another swipe that could have broken another rib or two she concentrated her lightning chakra in her fist and compressed it as she gripped it.

Neltharion sprang towards Naruto as she ran towards it challenging it. The black dragon lunged at Naruto trying to swallow her or rip her apart with its teeth, but Naruto feigned backwards while sliding across the wet ground that is mud and slid under the jaw, down its throat and right at its chest is where she striked.

"**Rerunamekuji!"** Naruto shouted as she released her compressed Rail gun attack at point blank range directly at Neltharion's heart creating a loud bang that could be heard from the spectators.

The resulting attack tripped the dragon and landed on Naruto but she kept sliding underneath the dragon just missed getting her head crushed. Her clothes were even more tattered that she no longer has on her coat with some rips on her shirt and her pants were tattered to her thighs.

Naruto stood up and rested against Neltharion's tail and released a sigh of relief that she passed her test while her clothing repair seals were doing its job on fixing her clothes but it can't fixed what is gone so she is stuck with a tank white shirt and shorts. She didn't mind her clothing but just relaxed knowing she passed her test.

But it wasn't meant to be as the tail she was resting against hit her and sent her skipping across the ground and was dragged a couple of meters.

She stayed there for a second or two before she sat up and look towards the supposedly dead dragon picking itself up. Naruto released a loud whine not knowing what to use to kill it since her Reru techniques were her only option, but then she didn't try her Reruken since that could pierce anything but she will have to reach into the dragon and she didn't want to have her arm burned, but this is the mind so she will bare with it.

"It's worth a shot." Naruto said to herself after she unconsciously healed her injuries.

The black dragon turned towards Naruto showing deep hatred in its eyes that made Naruto uneasy but she activated her Dragon Eyes.

_I should have done this from the start._ Naruto thought as she avoided the dragon's attacks more fluidly now.

The fight was getting deadlier as Naruto used shadow clones to distract the dragon and they started unleashing her more chakra consuming techniques that would kill a jonin from chakra exhaustion.

Her list of techniques she used on this dragon were:

Water Style: Five Headed Dragon Crush, Triple Piercing Dragon Missile, Leviathan's Wrath, Leviathan's Tsunami, Water Pressure Drill, Rasengan and Water Trident.

Inferno Style: Flame Tongue, Suffering Tornado, Eruption, Grand Fireball, and Dragon Missile.

Earth Style: Iron Spear, Iron Dragon Shot, Iron Dragon Missile, Iron Spikes and Iron Spike Wave.

Lightning Style: Reruhou, Rerunamekuji, Electric Dragon and Discharge Cannon.

Ice Style: Nitrogen Missile, Impaling Forest and Ice Spikes.

Storm style: Electric Beam.

All those techniques she used and not one made a dent and she sighed knowing she is going to have to use her last resort.

After a shadow clone released a Rerunamekuji directing at the Dragon's face causing it to jerk its head back showing its chest which is the opening she needed. With a burst of speed and holding her hand that holds white lightning.

"**Reruken!"** Naruto shouted when she reached its chest and plunged her rail blade at its heart.

When her attack made contact she felt something shattering that looked like she broke through a window. She plunged her hand into its chest and instantly pulled it out when she felt her hand being burned and jumped away and saw her handy work as her hand began to be encased in healing chakra.

She watched as lava was flowing out of the hole she plunged through as small leaks of lava was flowing out like a bleeding wound for a human.

Naruto let out a loud whine as her last resort didn't work.

"Might as well give this a try." Naruto said gaining the spectators attention as the black dragon was being occupied by the surviving shadow clones.

"What is she doing now?" Volva asked watching Naruto create a Rasengan and began adding lightning chakra into it.

"Since her Reruken didn't work she is attempting the impossible." Jiraiya said in awe of his student knowing if he fought with that dragon he would have been dead when Naruto got hit by it.

"She hasn't figured out what is wrong with that technique yet, so why is she using it now." Orta said as Naruto began holding an unstable Lightning Rasengan.

"You seem calm Tia." Leviathan said gaining everyone's attention as the said dragon was just watching the fight in interest.

"You ever heard of people figuring things out when the pressure is high." Tia said as Naruto held her hand parallel to the ground and raised her eyebrow when she noticed something which made Tia smile. "You know that humans only use ten percent of their brain." Tia said as everyone nodded as Naruto held her hand vertical to the ground holding the Lightning Rasengan on the edge as the sphere began to stabilize itself. "Well we Dragons can use eleven percent of our brain. Even if it is a small percentage…" Naruto now held her new Rasengan like she holds her Reruhou with her right hand vertical holding the lightning sphere with as her left hand palming the back of her right hand. "… but it makes a huge difference."

"**Lightning Style: Rasenhou!"** Naruto shouted and shot her new Rasengan at the Dragon right at the open chest right into the heart.

Everyone was expecting the Dragon to be encased in lightning but they weren't expecting the Dragon to be ripped apart.

The sphere of lightning shredded through the dragon while spinning causing it to be ripped to pieces and fly away in multiple directions.

Naruto's new technique is just like her Reruhou but with a spin that causes a drill effect when it hits it target, which isn't a pretty sight as the remains of Neltharion was all over the place.

"Finally!" Naruto said as she collapsed to the ground as she felt tired from fighting that cursed dragon.

Then Naruto felt the earth shaking causing her to whine out loud thinking that the Dragon was still alive but she knew that the dragon is dead.

The earth began to stop shaking as Naruto looked around and noticed a ghostly rock looking figure. She can see that it something is made out of the ground and she looked further up and saw more of the ghostly shape figure and noticed the underbelly of a serpentine dragon. It was yellow with white hair where its arms begin and further up she can see the yellow dragons head and spike like fins that goes along its spine. There were no horns just long white hairs at the snot of its nose, jaws around its crown and about its green eyes. The dragon is huge compared to Leviathan, hell it practically covered the sky.

"_**It took you six years to finish the five elemental tests."**_ The dragon above Naruto said to her that sounded calm and fierce at the same time which was hard to comprehend for her. _**"Six years… it took hundreds of years for your predecessors to finish the five tests."**_ That is when the dragon let out a jolly of laughter. _**"You truly are the child I was hoping for you to become."**_ Naruto looked confused and remembered that it was a Boss Dragon that saw potential in her to will all elements. _**"I see you have realized it. I Huang Long was the one who asked for you to have the Dragon Blood."**_

The Dragon said as it began to shrink into its human form which is an old man with white hair. He had on an old looking blue gi with a tan pants to go with it and sandals on and he was carrying a golden staff. He had is eyes closed with long white eyebrows and beard and he look cheerful.

"You are the child I was hoping you would become." Huang Long said and he didn't sound old but he sounded happy.

Naruto stayed lying down as the old man just stood and then sat beside her. "Why me?" She asked wanting to know why she was picked.

"What do you mean why? Why you were picked from the millions of other children in the world?" Naruto nodded as the old man just laughed. "You are a funny kid girl. You weren't picked because you had a malevolent demon in you." Huang Long said as Naruto just released a breath of air knowing she wasn't picked because she had the Kyubi in her. "No, the endless chakra was just a bonus for you. The reason you were picked is because I saw something in you. I saw something that I haven't seen in thousands of years when I was just a hatchling and that is a very long time mind you. Back then everything was peaceful and I saw the same heart in you that I saw back than that brought happiness to the world. You were picked because I saw that you can bring this world of war to peace. It may not happen next month or the next year or a hundred of years, but it will happen."

Naruto nodded and just decided to relax as the earth around her began to grow grass with multiple kinds of flower and trees began to grow rapidly.

"What happens now?" Naruto asked as she enjoyed the view.

"Nothing now, the Dragon King has already saw you worthy enough to have Dragon Blood and you just need to master the sub elements before going to the high level elements." Huang Long said as Naruto began to drift to sleep. "I told you she can do it."

"She did it in six years since she was born as a dragon. That doesn't mean she can bring the world to peace." Said a figure behind Huang Long who appeared behind the earth dragon.

Huang looked back to see a tall blond man with spiky hair in black clothing. He recognized him the moment he heard him.

"She will succeed, I guarantee it." Huang said as he looked across the field of grass as Naruto slept.

"Just because she passed the tests quickly doesn't mean she will bring the world to peace." The man in black said as he looked down to the girl. "What do you and Tiamat see in her?"

"It is such a long time ago that we saw something that brought us hope." The old man said as the man sighed.

"Be that as it may, but remember, she can either be the world's saviour or the world's destroyer." The man said before he disappeared.

"Bahamut giving you a hard time." Huang recognised that voice and he just laughed.

"He is always the serious one when it comes to the Dragon Blood. He was throwing a fit when a second appeared, but since it was Hyōrinmaru he had to let it pass." Huang said remembering the fit he caused when he heard about this Haku.

"Since she passed she can choose who she sees fit to have the blood in their veins right." Tia or formally known as Tiamat said earning a nod from the earth Dragon.

"Of course she can choose who she wants." Huang said as he had a grin on his face. "She's going to need more than that boy to satisfy her."

He earned a beating from Tia that he shall remember for the rest of his old ass life.

Two Months Later

The trio has been on their journey back to Konoha since Naruto finished her five element training.

Thou the after affect of finishing her five elements have caused Naruto a growth spurt.

She is a foot shorter than Jiraiya and looked like a true kunoichi. She has waist length hair tied in a braid as her bangs hang from her face, her eyes looked sharp as ever, no baby fat, slender body, a figure that isn't too big or small but just right. Overall she looked drop dead gorgeous, but very deadly if you got on her bad side.

little Cuga which Naruto stopped calling her has she too has also hit a growth spurt and now she calls her Narga since the little cat is now the since of a mountain lion, which is two feet tall from its shoulder to two meters long from nose to tail.

Naruto kept her original clothing since she added growth seals on them, the wonders of seals.

On the way to Konoha she trained in her sub elements and since earth is a major tribute to her training, it has ranged from Wood, Crystal, Sand and Lava. And yet she has her whole life ahead of her to learn them. She only learned the basics of Lava and Wood.

And her they are, in front of Konoha's gates… well Jiraiya was standing in front of the building alone.

"So Naruto, how does it feel to be home?" He didn't get an answer as he looked where Naruto was supposed to be and found that she took off somewhere.

"It seems…" Jiraiya heard to his right to see Naruto appear beside him showing her favourite technique of scaring people out. "…Nice." Narga nodded her head in agreement as it appeared out of Naruto's shadow. The Gama Sennin wondered how the Little Dragon can do that, hide inside Naruto's shadow.

"You sure that plan of yours is going to work?" Jiraiya asked the girl wondering if that plan of hers is going to work.

"Sure it will. I don't want to be a slave to the council, besides they won't be able to handle me anyways." Naruto said just before disappearing within the wind.

Jiraiya just shrug knowing that she will be near him as he held towards the old man's office.

With the Hokage

The old man felt aged as he continued on with his paper work and felt even older when he felt uneasy. Heck he got reports of people in the village feeling uneasy and he is feeling it.

"You think he noticed sensei?" The old man instantly pulled out a kunai and got ready to fight.

"Show yourself." The old man said as he kept his guard up.

"Sheesh, he is as cranky as ever." Now that voice he recognized as one of his students and true enough he shimmered into existence with someone a foot shorted stood beside him which he couldn't recognize. "Hey old man I'm back and I brought someone with me."

The old man looked over the woman in front of him carefully. She is everything that he could ask for in a Kunoichi, not like those fan girls he has in the academy. He tried to figure out who this woman is but he knew he should recognize her. That is when he remembered that Jiraiya only had one companion and that was his successor's daughter.

"Naruto?" He asked and received a smile from the woman.

"In the flesh." Naruto said and looked at the aged man. "Man, time sure wasn't kind to you." She joked to the old man who just laughed.

"That's what happens when you take the Hokage seat and start the paperwork." He smiled as he turned to his seat and sat down. "So how did your training go?"

Naruto took out six slab of papers and pressed them on the walls, floor and ceiling and activate them. "Privacy Seals." Naruto told the old man who nodded understanding the privacy of this situation.

"A success." Jiraiya said as he began telling the old man what he has been teaching the girl and the things that happened. From her training to her last Test and the growth spurt, the old man was shocked that Naruto has Dragons within her arsenal and has the ability to use all five elements along with the sub elements. "… and here we are."

The old man felt even older and knew the council will have a field day with this and would want her two be a breeding stock or used as a weapon.

"The council will have a field day with this." The old man sighed as Naruto smiled at him to reassure him.

"Don't worry about them, let me worry about them. I already figured it out." Naruto said told the old man as she was telling him her plan.

Her plan was to find an abandon piece of land that no one and she means no one would ever enter and she will create her little clan home. Say that her clan is very secretive and small but powerful that they only showed themselves when the time was right. Tell the council that the last members were killed during the Kyubi attack and that she is the last member of her clan. She told him of her problem with her age that she won't get pregnant in a hundred years. Then she began to explain her ability that would scare the weak-minded like civilians that they won't be able to be near her which is actually true. And lastly is to show her capabilities since she did not want to go to the academy.

The old man tried to get Naruto to join the academy but she looked too old and too mature to be in the academy and it would just weaken her since she knew high level chakra control, chakra manipulation, element manipulation, high level jutsu, devastating taijutsu, seal master and genjutsu doesn't affects her. Yeah she would be just wasting her time in the academy.

"So you would like an evaluation exam to see what rank you are?" The old man asked as Naruto just nodded.

"Not just the written test but the whole evaluation from the written exam to how strong I really am and I will let you know I have a gravity seal along with a wind resistance seal on me right now." Naruto said as the Hokage just nodded.

"You're trying to hit clan head and village tactician are you?" The Hokage asked and saw her grin.

"Yes, I already got the plans formed to the layouts to the security. Just get me some land that no one uses and I'll start right away." Naruto said as the Hokage began shuffling through the files in the cabinets.

"Do you need construction workers?" The Old man asked as she just shook her head no.

"I already got some dragons that could build the home." Naruto told the man as she took the sheet of paper that would be her land. She looked it over seeing if it was good enough which it was. "This is good enough. Can you all set this all up in a week?"

"Yeah, the things you asked for will be difficult but I will accomplish it within your time range." Naruto nodded and disappeared from the aged Hokage and he had a questionable look.

"It's called the Wind Veil. The technique is just like my peeking technique and people would just think that it is just the wind." Jiraiya said as the old man nodded.

"How strong is she Jiraiya?" The old man asked wanting to know how strong she really is.

"I'll be blunt with you old man, she can beat the living day lights out of me if I get her on her bad side. When we have an all out fight we are evenly matched. In a few more years I won't be able to fight her evenly, heck she can level the village with the techniques she knows of." Jiraiya said telling the Hokage how strong she is.

The old man knew that the village will be in capable hands if her plan falls into place.

With Naruto

The place she asked for seems to be right. No buildings, just trees and land which is perfect.

"This will do." Naruto said as she sensed the area out and found nothing in a five mile radius and only sensed the village that is three miles away and she noticed that the area is close to the forest of death, a good place to let Narga go hunt prey. The said cougar like dragon was looking around the area as if searching for prey. When Naruto sensed no one was near she bit her thumb and did hand seals.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto called out as the area was covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was standing among many small dragons that came in multiple sized like up to her hip, her shoulder and above her head. They were like Narga in her Dragon form but their scales looked like bark or rocks.

The bigger one that stood up as tall as Naruto bowled to her was the same size as her with brown bark like skin.

"**Is this the place?"** The dragon asked as Naruto nodded her head as the dragon looked over to the smaller dragons. **"Alright you maggots get to work like we planned!"** The Dragon roared to the smaller Dragons as they saluted and took off in multiple directions. **"You want the basic work or the full package?"**

"The full package Mokuzai." Naruto said as the dragon nodded before he slammed his claw to the ground to make a basement for the compound's home and it was huge.

"**If the maggots don't slack off we will finish in four days at most."** Mokuzai said as Naruto watched the smaller dragon grow a tree before cutting it down and slice it into timber wood, while some were digging into the ground to make a wall while some were removing the trees and use it for wood.

"So… how did you guys become home construction workers?" Naruto asked wondering how dragons became such good home builders. The dragon stopped and thought about it.

"**We just got bored and took up construction as a hobby."** The dragon said as he slammed his claw to the ground to see the basement grown wooden walls and ceiling. **"Then it just becomes a habit for us to start making homes."**

Naruto just thought of something.

How bored did Dragons become to start home construction as a habit?

One Week Later Council Room

"This is an outrage! There was a hidden clan within Konoha and we were not informed!" The civilian councilman roared out with every other civilian council members agreed.

"They must have a logical reason to not show themselves to the village." The Aburame clan head said as the other clan members agreed with him.

"What is there reason that this clan didn't show themselves?" Hiashi asked wanting to know this clan while the civilians were planning to get a marriage proposal for this clan.

"There bloodline is the reason they remain hidden." The Hokage said and inwardly scowl when he saw Danzo planning his next move. "There bloodline is called the Dragon Blood." The clan members just nodded while the civilians wanted to know what that meant which the old man had to scowl again because they never were up to date. "They have the abilities of a dragon."

"A dragon." Shibi Aburame started gaining everyone's attention. "I see, they have the right to stay out of the village with those abilities." He said as he nodded to the Hokage who nodded back.

"I'm guessing you heard the stories about Dragons?" The hokage asked the Aburame and he nodded.

"Explain yourself Hokage." The advisor of the Hokage demanded which earned her a glare from the Hokage which earned confused looks from the council wondering how the old man gained a backbone

"I'd be patient if I were you Koharu." The Hokage said as he released some killing intent at the old woman who always was so demanding. "Before I was _ordered_ to explain." Everyone looked over at the advisor as the civilians just realized that they no longer have control over the Hokage. "Naruto Ryuu would you come in."

When the door opened everyone felt uneasy. The experienced clan members just shrugged it off but the Inuzuka felt like submitting to this person and the Aburame held himself in his seat while his bugs wanted to leave this place. The Civilian members on the other hand were scared that they wanted to get away from this person.

"You called." Naruto said as she enjoyed scaring the council members.

"Would you like to explain the council of your clan's bloodline." The Hokage said as he enjoyed seeing the sight of the civilians scared out of their mind.

"Sure thing. My clan is very secretive that they don't want power hungry people having this kind of power." Naruto said as she raised her hands up and willed a ball of wind that circled around her along with fire, water, earth and lightning. "My clan has the ability to manipulate all five elements along with the sub elements if I have the training."

"We should have you on the CRA in affect. I have people already picked out." Danzo said wanting to have this power within his grasp, but Naruto just smiled up at him that made him uneasy.

"That won't be likely." Naruto said as she willed the elements away. "My clan had this problem of getting pregnant because we stop aging until we die. You see, I am still a child among Dragons and that means I won't get pregnant until I turn a hundred years old. If I just get married my spouse will just wither away and die until I am ready. This is the reason why my clan is so few on numbers because they were not ready to get pregnant and the Dragons have to see if the child is worthy enough to have this bloodline."

This blown many of Danzo's and the civilian's plans out of the window because of this defect of the bloodline.

"So these Dragon's you say, choose whether the child is good enough for the bloodline?" Shibi asked once his bugs calmed down getting use to her presence.

"No, they make sure that the child isn't born in this world because of arrange marriage. Dragons despises forced marriages and prefer marriages that results from bonding. They make sure that the child is pure heart and not power hungry or that the parent is forced in hand of the birth." Naruto said telling the council members. "Not to mention that my bloodline eliminates other bloodlines that is trying to be mixed."

There goes all of the council's plans to get her hooked up with the last Uchiha.

"Could you explain your ability that is why you don't show yourself in the village." The Hokage said gaining the attention of the council. They thought the birth defect is the reason they didn't show themselves.

"Sure." Naruto said as the room felt heavy all of sudden that caused some civilians to pass out. Shibi Aburame was frozen in place as his bugs called for him to leave immediately and Tsume Inuzuka nearly submitted to her again but pinched herself to prevent herself from submitting to her and the Nara Head felt fully awake for once. "My clan has this ability that makes my presence feared."

"She should have an evaluation test." Homura said as most of the civilians woke up but didn't speak in fear of not angering the woman before them.

"She has already taken the evaluation test." The Hokage said pointing to the sheet in front of everyone that no one ever reads.

"This is not possible." The civilian council members said not believing the results of the test.

"Hmm, I can retire early." The Nara head said at the results of the test.

"She is as smart as you Shikaku." The Akimichi head said getting a nod from the Nara head.

The test she written took her a total of five hours to finish answering every question correctly and was ranked as a Village Tactician.

"The test shows that she is ranked Elite Jonin or higher but I can't rank her with the test itself." The Hokage said as the clan members figured out that the Hokage is baiting the civilian side and they waited as well.

"Then we should hold a fight to see her skills." A civilian council member said.

_Hook, Line, Sinker._ The Hokage thought as Naruto's plan was falling into place

The Stadium

When word spread that a new clan showed up and is showing off its capabilities the stadium was packed.

Naruto was standing waiting for her opponents to show themselves. The Hokage was sitting up with the council with Jiraiya by his side.

When the villagers saw her they thought that she was just a fan girl but the shinobi knew that she is deadly from the way she held herself. Not to mention that she is drop dead gorgeous that any man would like to hook up.

"Attention!" The Hokage called out with the voice projection jutsu in place. "I would like to present you the last Ryuu Clan member, Naruto Ryuu. Today we are he to see how strong her clan's strength is!" He said as the crowd roared in approval.

Naruto waited until she sighed when she saw a genin walk up to her.

_They're not taking me seriously._ Naruto thought as she decided to end this deadly.

"He is so dead." Jiraiya said gaining the council's attention. "She is deadly in close range and doesn't like to be taken lightly."

When the match started Naruto appeared before the genin and just punched him to the ground thus ending the fight.

The stadium was quiet in silence as Naruto just walked back to position and waited for her next victim

"See, if she isn't taken seriously she will most likely send them to the hospital." Jiraiya said as the council just nodded as the genin was carried out.

Naruto was again waiting for a fighter as chunnin entered this time and like the previous fight she punched him to the ground.

"Damn it Jiraiya get down here!" Naruto shouted out to her sensei as the man just shook his head.

"There is no way I am going to fight you. I still have that pain in my shoulder from last time!" Jiraiya called back not wanting to fight the girl that could kill him.

"Inu." The Hokage said as the Inu Anbu member appeared before him.

"Yes, hokage sama." The silver haired Anbu asked as the hokage point towards Naruto.

"Treat this like a regular Anbu fight." The Anbu nodded as he shunshin before Naruto who was battle ready as Naruto just looked him over.

"I guess you will do." Naruto did just like before but the Anbu was ready and sliced where Naruto appeared.

He got a direct hit with the kunai but it passed through.

"What the." Anbu looked back where Naruto was and saw her still standing there.

"Not bad." She said as she entered a taijutsu fight that she took full control of. "You're not bad." Naruto said just before her fist buried into his torso and shot him to the wall, but she felt a hand on her ankle as the Anbu tried to pull her under the ground but she remained on top of the ground. "Not good enough."

She stomped on the ground as it shook like an earthquake.

The Anbu got out of the ground that would squish him to bits if he stayed underneath. He started doing hand seals as Naruto just stood still waiting to see what he is doing.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** He blew a huge fire ball at Naruto who looked bored.

"Boring." Naruto raised a palm and willed fire in her hands and thrown it at the ball that took a shape of a spear that went through the fire ball and straight for the Anbu. The Anbu did hand seals as a slab of earth rose up from the ground to take the fire head on. "Good move." Naruto said as she moved her hand around as the fire spear hit the wall and spread out going around the wall and went towards the Anbu. "But not good enough." The fire engulfed the Anbu and made a poof sound as Naruto heard a build up of electricity.

The Anbu has blue lightning in his hand that sounded like many birds.

Naruto just responded with a raised eyebrow and did the same thing as she held white lightning in her hands that sounded… well it doesn't make a sound, but she knew that it makes a loud bang when it makes contact with something.

"Let's see whose blade is stronger." Naruto said as she ran towards the Anbu as the said Anbu did the same.

"**Raikiri/Reruken!"**

Both attacks made contact as they fought for dominance… well Naruto over taken the Anbu's attack two seconds later as her attack caused an explosion.

When the dust cleared Naruto was standing where they made contact looking bored as ever with the ground engraved with the Anbu on the ground completely unconscious.

_I should have kept my gravity seal on if they were this weak. At least it would provide me a challenge. _Naruto thought as Anbu members surround the down member and took him away.

The shinobi of the village watched this woman easily defeated the Anbu's strongest member as if she was fighting a genin. They made a mental note not to piss this woman off. The kunoichi of the village saw her as the perfect kunoichi as the younger soon to be kunoichi saw her as an inspiration.

Back in the Council Room

The council members were thinking what rank she should be as the said woman was waiting as the civilians didn't speak of fearing her wrath.

The Clan council members have already given her the rights to be her own clan since she did show that she is as deadly as Jiraiya has mention.

"How about Ryuu Sennin?" Homura said as the civilians wanted to deny this but the woman's presence halted them from denying it.

"That is suitable along with being a village tactician." Koharu said going along with Homura.

"Dragon Sage... sure why not." Naruto approved of the title and didn't mind being a tactician.

"Sennin seems to be the right rank for her." Shibi Aburame put in his opinion.

"It's to troublesome for anything else, Sennin it is." Nara said as his friend nodded in agreement.

"Why have a snake why we can have a dragon." The Yamanaka putted in his agreement.

"It seems right for her to be Sennin." Hiashi putted in his vote.

"I call for her to be a Ryuu Sennin!" Tsume shouted out already use to her presence.

"Does the civilian council disagree with this?" The Hokage asked the civilians while Naruto secretly aimed her aura to the civilians to shut them up. "You Danzo?" The Hokage inwardly smirked as the war hawk just shook his head no knowing that anything he would say would be bad for him. "Then it is decided that Naruto Ryuu will be a tactician along with Shikaku Nara." The said Nara just waved his hand.

Naruto inwardly smirked when a plan comes together, during her time constructing her home she has been reading Konoha laws. Since she is a Sennin she can freely leave the village but report to the Hokage only and since she is under clan protection the civilian side don't have power over her.

Now that she has a place within Konoha she just needs to keep an eye on this Danzo character. The moment she saw him she had a bad feeling from him and made sure to keep an eye on him and think of things that she could think of to ruin any one of his plans he has for her.

"Naruto Ryuu you are Konoha's Dragon Sage."

At Naruto's Clan Home

She left after she was given the rank of Ryuu Sennin to get some needed sleep.

First she saw the walls of her compound. They were regular looking walls that any clan would use but she added a bit extra. She made many, so many security seals on these walls. Anyone who isn't welcomed will enter a powerful genjutsu that would send anyone to the other side end of the wall. If they broke through that then they would be attacked by her security dragons that would attack anyone that enters the compound forcefully and best of all is that no one can see above the walls. Heck she created a seal to block off the Byakugan.

After walking past the wall she entered the gates that have chakra sensory seals that would only open for her chakra.

The building before her is two stories tall and the Dragon's seem to be interested in a tradition style of home building. She asked Mokuzai why the traditional home, he said it was more challenging. Anyways the building has eighty bed rooms with their own bathroom, one master bedroom, one huge kitchen, a study hall, library, a master study room, four storage rooms, waiting room, two living rooms and a dojo. The basement has a maintenance room, laundry room, bedroom with washroom and a storage room.

Naruto walked past the home and entered the back yard that she could use for training, but she continued on.

She reached a certain area and did hand seals to watch the earth split open that shows a stair way that she went down on. She followed the tunnel and came across a door that had many security seals.

Naruto activated her Dragon Eyes as she heard a lock click, she bit her thumb and smear it on the door to hear another click, and lastly she channelled her hand to the door with the blood to hear the last click. The door opened for Naruto as she entered the room to see many holders against the wall that looked like they were meant for swords.

Tai gave her a mission to find and collect all of the Dragon Swords that are hidden in the world and this place is where she is going to store them.

But in the middle wall of the room is the sword that she came across by accident during her home's construction… she tripped over it.

The sword looks like a standard katana with a brown red sheathe with a dark purple handle and a circular guard but Naruto knew that appearances can be deceiving. This is one of the Dragon Swords that Tia mentioned to her. This is the kind of sword that gave Haku his Dragon Blood.

She just looked up at the sword and saw it made a small spark of flames.

"Who would have thought I would find you this soon… Ryujin Jakka."

To be Continued

* * *

Well there you have it.

Naruto has finally made it back in Konoha.

As of where I got Neltharion or Deathwing, I would like to thank WoW or -minawa- for suggesting the Dragon.

As for Huang Long I would like to thank -Legend of the Kyuubi- for suggesting the Dragon.

The Lightning Rasengan- Rasenhou - Sphere Cannon

If you think that I made her too strong than no I made her just right if not better than I thought.

Small challenge:

If anyone who recognize Huang Long's human form will have a sword of their design in this story. Small tip, its just an older version from a movie.

Also,

Bahamut's human form, same as Huang Long, who recognize him will design a sword in this story.

I know its a small discription but only die hard fans will recognize them or I think will recognize them.

Remember No funny thinks like a perverse blade or world killer. You can choose whether Naruto or Haku retrieves your sword or they have to fight over the dragon or fight someone for it.

You can either put your anwser on a review or a PM.

Well till later, Ja!


	8. The Third Dragon

Vile Here.

Like I said, I am on a roll with this story.

Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the dragons in this story.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Third Dragon

It's been a year since she gained her title of Ryuu Sennin and she is enjoying it.

She had to have a meeting with the hokage along with that Nara man and make plans on what to do with the village which the shadow manipulator was grateful for because he can sleep during the meeting, which she didn't mind.

During her year she helped return power to the Hokage and gave him advice with the paper work… which was the shadow clone jutsu and the old man has told her that he would help her in any problems she gets herself into no matter how bad is it. It is good to know that she has a get out of trouble card from the Hokage. Thou she told him to have two shadow clones read the documents and hand it to another shadow clone to sign it, if the shadow see something that needs extra thinking will be hand it down to the original. Good advice indeed which helped him arrests half of the civilian council members for trying to steal the Hokage's power through writing, which again gained Naruto another get out of trouble card. She now has two.

She used one to get Haku as a spy for Konoha along with his subordinates whom they agreed and they have to have a three year service before joining the leaf.

Not to mention she gained a friend that took a liking to dango.

Anko Mitarashi.

At first it started out as a heated argument because she let her Dragon roam around the forest of death hunting prey, she said something about her forest or something. Thou she made a compromise with Anko saying that she will let Narga enter the forest if she buys her a box of dango a week with one all you can eat dango a month. Naruto tolerated the woman at first and wondered why she seems so carefree around her when everyone else is scared of her. Later on she started talking with the woman and found her company enjoyable and doesn't suck up to her but speaks her mind. Then she became friends with the snake woman.

Not once did she have any marriage proposals but she did get to meet the next generation genin. They were scared of her at first because of her presence but they got use to her after a while.

When she met them she was disappointed that most of the children were thinking that being a ninja was all play and games thinking that they would save a princess or defeat a malevolent man. They sure will have a world of wakening when they realize what a ninja really is.

But there was one genin who caught her eye.

The other students called her the academy's weapon mistress. She has a pink Chinese style blouse with green pants and she has her brown hair in two buns and she has brown eyes.

Naruto had spotted some fan girl in her for a second there until the girl saw her and had the look of admiration… until Naruto noticed that it was directed at the sword she strapped to her back. Tenten sure has a good eye on weapons, especially the one she carried on her back.

Ryujin Jakka.

When she found the sword she learned that these swords choose who holds their power and just like Hyōrinmaru, they will give the wielder Dragon Blood.

The truth was her sword pulsed when it saw Tenten and the old man wanted to get to know her. Yeah Naruto talked with the dragon which he was thankful for finding him and just like Hyōrinmaru he is very old and he wants someone to take his place, which brings in Tenten.

At first she let the girl hold the sword and true enough she bonded with the sword.

It broke her heart when she had to take it back but she gave her a regular katana and made her a deal.

If she could show her that she can wield a sword properly she can give it to her and let her become her apprentice.

The moment she let those words left her mouth she saw a spark of flames in her eyes and was determined to get that sword. She now knew why Ryujin Jakka chose her as his wielder.

Naruto had a spar with the girl and she was skilled with a blade and had the qualities that Ryujin Jakka wanted, so she agreed with the Dragon and gave her the sword with a bit of extra of taking her as an apprentice.

The Hokage agreed with her taking in an apprentice and adopted her into her clan which the Hokage agreed with again not bothering to know why she chose her.

Naruto fought with everything she had to get the ten year old girl into her clan when the civilian council heard of this.

When the council asked why she just said she saw potential in her. Danzo immediately demanded for Tenten to be in the Root Program, which was the opportunity for Naruto to get rid of him. She questioned about the Root Program and found out that the program was forbidden then she asked why he is asking for someone to be in that program when the program is suppose to be disbanded by the Fourth Hokage. This caught the clan council's attention. The Hokage has started an investigation under Naruto, Shikaku and Inoichi's command to investigate Danzo or his root members.

It took a week when Naruto found many so many sleeper agents that are Root agents. They were high level people within the village from head of the academy to captains of Anbu, hell the Hokage's secretary was a root member. The only reason she was able to see them is that she used her Dragon Eyes to spot silent seals on their tongues. The seals were easy enough for Naruto to remove and let Ibiki take care of the rest. With enough evidence that Danzo is operating against the previous Hokage's demands and number amount of kidnapping and brainwashing children for him to command is enough to charge him of treason.

Danzo went on the run when a squad of Anbu members surround him to arrest him, but Danzo had his own private army with him and escaped.

Only a month and she has already cleaned out most of Konoha.

"This is the entrance?" Naruto asked as she looked at the doorway to Root's headquarters.

"From what we got from the root members… yes this is the main entrance." Anko said to Naruto. "This is the only entrance there is and they have an emergency exit over here." Anko showed Naruto the map of the underground tunnel. The tunnel has many passage ways that she thinks that they are heavily guarded and secured. Then there is the room where Danzo sits about planning his schemes. Then she noticed that the entrance she is looking at has a very long passageway with a sealed tight doorway and the best of all is that the tunnels were nowhere near the village. "Any ideas?"

"I have one. We don't have to fight our way through the root members." Naruto said to Anko as she did hand seals.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto called out as the a huge earth dragon with black stone like skin and a orange bright chest which Naruto knew three months ago who she fought with.

"**What is your bidding child?" **It's voiced is rough and deep.

"Neltharion, what happens when you make lava flow in tunnels?" Naruto asked the Black Dragon.

"**Lava will flow around them until it finds an exit, if there is no exit, then the lava will burst out of the ground like a volcano."** Neltharion said to Naruto as she nodded.

"What happens if there is something blocking the pathways?" Naruto said earning a grin from the Dragon.

"**Then the pressure of the lava will increase against the block pathway until it bursts through making the lava flow accelerate like steam escaping a container."** The Dragon said to Naruto getting an idea of what she is asking for.

"I'd advise against that Naruto, are secondary mission is to get the brainwashed children out alive." Anko reminded Naruto as she took the Map and showed it to Neltharion.

"How long will your lava reach this location?" Naruto asked the dragon pointing to a room and their location on the map.

The Black Dragon looked over the map and made calculations. **"My lava will reach here in ten minutes."** Neltharion pointed at the entrance where the room the children were. **"If this door holds my lava a few minutes then the room will overflow with lava in seconds, I say two minutes at best before it breaks through that door."** Naruto nodded as she did more hand seals.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto summoned the dragon that helped her build her home a month ago.

"**What do you need for me to build?"** The wooden dragon asked while it saluted like a soldier.

"I need a tunnel to this location." Naruto showed the dragon the same map.

"**Usually I'd ask the maggots to make the tunnel but this looks serious. Understood, I'll begin right away."** Mokuzai saluted just before he started digging a tunnel.

"Shall we get going?" Naruto stepped beside the dragon made tunnel as Anko just smirk and jump right in following the dragon. "You can start Neltharion!" Naruto called to the Dragon as he nodded and she jumped into the tunnel.

The Black Dragon did an earth shattering roar as it jammed its head in the entrance way and started releasing lava into the tunnel.

The secondary mission was a complete success. Sure there are some kids that looked dead in the eyes, but with therapy they will get their life back on track. Naruto got the kids out of the room just before the lava burst through and Naruto sealed her escape tunnel to prevent the lava from following her.

The Hokage and the Anbu were waiting for Danzo and his root members at the escape path. The Lava that flowed through the tunnels killed majority of Danzo's root force, thus making the Hokage's forces eliminating Danzo and his root members easier.

There was a small problem that Naruto counted on.

Danzo sent a small group of his forced to destroy Naruto's home and capture Tenten, which she started to live in her home.

The Root shinobi got to her home but were killed by her earth dragons that dragged them underground or pulled them inside trees and finishing them off somewhere else. Narga was looking after Tenten during the fight with root as the girl was petting the huge disguised dragon completely oblivious to the slaughter that was happening outside.

After that day, she earned many admirations from the girls she saved from the root forces and asked for her to be their sensei, but they were still kids so they had to wait.

After Danzo was eliminated and the civilian council lost much of their power, Naruto was able to adopt the newly named Tenten into her clan and giving her the Ryuu name with the civilian council getting off her back when they lost a great deal of power.

The two bun haired girl was happy to have a family and be a sister to the Ryuu Sennin and just like Haku, Tenten became Ryujin Jakka's heir. Her appearance changed a bit that her brown hair now has a hint of red colour into it as her eyes now burned red. Naruto began training her to be like a dragon, which is to be observant and think before acting and she started teaching her the fine arts of fire manipulation since Ryujin Jakka is the Fire Dragon Sword.

Tenten also signed the Dragon Summoning scroll and her first summon was a Dragon like Fatalis but smaller. It was an one story tall, large wings on its back, a tail that look like a dual axe that open ups like scissors, red brown scales, spike horns along the spine, four hours on its crown on both its head with yellow eyes. The dragon called itself Drake and both Tenten and the dragon hit it off from the start. She enjoys flying on the Dragon's back and uses any excuse to fly on the dragon and Drake didn't mind flying around.

Naruto has been doing some missions outside of the village with Tenten in tow on occasion.

There was this one time that she was sent to capture a missing nin. She caught him with an Earth Dragon Missile and the use of the Dragon Split. With that she was able to trap the nin against the ground with multiple earth dragons ready to kill him if he tried to escape. Thou she over used it with ten earth dragons turned into a hundred of smaller dragons that surrounded the nin.

Naruto's training with the sub elements within the year or two years in the mind. The five basic elements were second nature to her now that she no longer needs hand seals for them. She was able to get her ice manipulation to Haku's level but knowing Haku he must have become stronger, her Inferno is mastery because of the use of Dragon Breath, Boil has become high level and she created a few new techniques for it, Storm has been difficult to learn but she learned a few techniques, Chaos is chaotic to learn, Wood is something she took a liking to because she can do a jutsu to make a house when she is out of the village, and lastly is lava and she was only able to learn how to shoot slabs of molten rocks from her mouth and she learned that lava doesn't affect her when she uses it.

The rest she hasn't touched yet and Huang Long has been teaching her meditation techniques to make her chakra at harmony which is very difficult for her.

Tenten's training was small at first, but she was able to teach her the basics of the Dragon Claws and she was proficient at it and is very grateful that Ryujin Jakka got that liking weapons out of her. She made her do the tree climbing technique and put a dragon gravity seal on her, though she wanted the dragon to appear around her neck with the number right at the front middle. Naruto agreed to put the dragon seal on her neck that looked like a dragon coiled around her with the head and tail circled around the number which is two. Ryujin Jakka took over Tenten's kenjutsu training and fire manipulation. But there was a small problem, it seems that she won't be able to wield Ryujin Jakka's power until she hits puberty which she guessed around twelve years old, so she has to take her training slow.

It has been a year since she took the title of Ryuu Sennin and adopted Tenten into her clan.

A lot has happened… well not a lot but a lot to her as both she and Tenten were escorting a client to some country called Tea Country and the mission was actually a B-Rank because of the client is being targeted by ninjas.

Naruto's upper clothing changed a bit. She is now wearing a black short strap t-shirt to show her midriff and a mesh tank top over it with her blue coat. She blames Anko for suggesting this kind of clothing, but she found out that she likes it. Her hair is still braided and now goes down to her ass tied at the end is a kunai to be more ninja like. She doesn't mind the kunai if it cut ups her clothes since it repair itself and the kunai alone can't cut her skin so it doesn't hurt her one bit.

Anyways her apprentice and sister Tenten Ryuu has changed a bit who is wearing clothes that made her look like a samurai, a basic light blue robe with a white robe above it and a dark blue hakama and her sword on her side. Naruto figured that Ryujin Jakka influenced Tenten to wear clothing like that since he was wearing clothing like that when she spoke with him, with the change of colour that is entirely black with a white Haori that he wore. Anyways she does look like a samurai but Naruto made sure she understood the basics of shinobi tactics and techniques. Turns out she already knew them and more.

"So what are we expecting sis?" Tenten asked as she followed in step with Naruto as Narga is a head of the client in cat form that she now looks like a black panther. Narga has a keen sense of smell so it is logical to have the dragon in front and the dragon is four feet high and two and a half meters long.

"Just a five day walk civilian pace and some bandits that you can handle, there is a possibility that there are some shinobi after the client." Naruto said to the curios eleven year old and enjoyed her company. It is nice to have someone to look after and treat her like a little sister. "I will be taking care of them while you handle guarding the client." Tenten nodded as she looked at her wrist band which has Naruto's throwing knives that she gave her.

"So… what is this I hear about an Ice Dragon Boy?" Tenten asked innocently as Naruto's face turned red as she stuttered for an answer. "From what Ryujin Jakka has told me is that he has become Hyōrinmaru's heir, by any chance do you know him?" Naruto sighed with relief knowing she is just curious.

"Yeah, I met him a year ago." Naruto then began to tell Tenten how she met Haku to the fight she had with him.

"Wow, he is stronger than you then." Tenten said amazed that someone is able to match the Ryuu Sennin while completely missing a tick mark on Naruto's head.

"He only defeated me because I didn't have much fighting experience." Naruto said to Tenten telling her that she is as strong as Jiraiya since she learned everything he knew other than toad techniques. "As of now I have no idea how strong he has become." Tenten had a thoughtful look while walking down the path.

"Why aren't we using dragons to fly to Tea Country?" Naruto wanted to face fault but held herself and began telling Tenten that the clients are lazy people that wants to use shinobi as hard labour. Tenten understood that Naruto didn't want to have fat client on her dragon's back which she agreed with. She was sure that Drake doesn't want to be used as cheap labour.

Five Days Later

It's been getting boring walking at a civilian pace. Sure there were some bandit attacks that Tenten handled since boredom was affecting her more than her, thou Naruto took out a few since some of them got by Tenten.

On the way Naruto's patience was being tested because of the many breaks the client has asked and Tenten is on a thin string as of now, but with Ryujin Jakka's knowledge that string strengthened, thus saving the client from a fiery grave.

"Are we there yet?" Tenten asked getting tired of walking to the destination and Naruto had to sigh for the hundredth time today as she said no. "We could just knock the client out and carry him back to Tea Country." She suggested quiet enough for Naruto to here.

"As tempting as that appears to be but I'll pass because we got company." And true enough, a group of rain shinobi jumped out of the trees and thrown a umbrella in the air than it shot thousands of senbon needles.

Tenten instantly sprang into action as she took a deep breath and blew out a torrent of flames at the umbrella, completely melting the senbon needles and burning the umbrella.

"It seems that the shinobi that Konoha has sent are stronger than they appear to be." Both of the girls turned to the voice and Naruto instantly recognize the man.

"Aoi Rokusho, former shinobi of Konoha turned traitor and stolen the Raijin that the Nidaime wielded." Naruto said turning to the man in white and blue jumpsuit and green hair while her hand rested on her sword Excelion.

"It seems I made a reputation." Aoi grinned before taking out the handle that Naruto recognize as the Dragon Sword Raijin but there was one problem.

It doesn't have a blade.

From what Tia explained that because of the lack of a blade the Raijin releases lightning from the handle to make a blade and the handle changed so it could maintain a sword like appearance, but because of the missing piece. Raijin has become weak or not completely conscience, but more like sleeping thus allowing anyone to wield him.

"With this blade, I will become the strongest shinobi in the World!" Aoi yelled out completely drunk with power.

Naruto had a blank look while watching the hysterical man laugh and she took her hand off her sword and just sighed.

"Tenten, you mind taking care of him." Naruto said as she walked towards the trees that she guessed where Aoi's backup is.

"But he has the Nidaime's sword." Tenten exclaimed to her sensei thinking that she won't be able to defeat the Raijin.

"That sword doesn't make him stronger Tenten, but the way her wield it does and he doesn't know how to wield it. Just go all out and you will be fine." Naruto said to Tenten as the said girl did hand seals to release her gravity seal. "Good girl."

With Tenten

After she released her gravity seal she felt lighter and relieved from the release of extra weight which was hers.

"Narga, look after the client." Tenten said to the now black panther as the panther nodded.

"Like a girl like you will defeat me while I have Raijin in my hands!" Aoi said as Tenten can clearly see that he has lost him mind.

"_**Fear not child, that man is beyond you now."**_ Tenten heard Ryujin Jakka's calm and yet powerful voice talk to her as she gripped her sword. _**"He may hold my sleeping old friend but he is weak now."**_

_What do you mean, he has the Raijin in his hands?_ Tenten said to Jakka as Aoi tried to slice her to pieces but she noticed that the man's form has many openings that she could exploit.

"_**You see, he is completely relying on the sword. You may have my powers, but you are not ready to wield it yet. There is one move you can use to defeat him."**_ Ryujin Jakka said and began instructing Tenten on what to do.

With Naruto

She just finished with the rain shinobi that were hidden in the forest and went back to Tenten to see how she was doing.

"Ryujin Jakka!" Naruto heard from where she left Tenten against Aoi.

"What! She's not ready to wield that power yet!" Naruto said worried that Tenten will hurt herself as she went back as fast as she can.

When she got there she saw Tenten a bit far from Aoi as she had her sword in her sheathe and got into a ready stance.

"Nadegiri!" Tenten said before she attacked with a downward cut and stayed in the same position for a second before sheathing her sword.

When Tenten sheathed her sword, Aoi completely split in half from head to jewels.

Naruto stood there completely amazed that Tenten did a precision cut. "When did you learn that technique?"

Tenten squeaked when she heard a surprised shout that got her out of her concentration. "Ryujin taught me it just now."

"Ryujin… he taught you that technique just now?" Naruto questioned Tenten and she nodded. "Man, he sure is right about you." Naruto said before she went up to Aoi's body, pocketing the Raijin and taking both halves of Aoi's head and sealing it.

"What do you mean he is right about me?" Tenten asked as they continued onward to Tea Country after they woke up the client that passed out when Tenten spew out flames.

"Ryujin Jakka saw something in you and I am not sure what, but I am sure that one of the reasons why he chose you is because of your swordsmanship." Naruto told Tenten who had a confused look not understanding why swordsmanship has got to do with anything at all. "That technique just now, the Nadegiri, it took me two weeks to master that technique and it just took you a few simple instructions on how to do it." When she told her that she saw stars in Tenten's eyes and she understood that look and she just smiled before ruffling her hair.

"I guess the Ryuu Clan will have a weapon mistress soon."

1 Day Later

After the two finished with the mission, Naruto summoned Orta and flew back to Konoha. Tenten enjoyed the ride because of how high and fast the Dragon flew.

"Go enjoy the day while I go report to the Hokage." Naruto told Tenten as she just took off home towards the hot spring more likely. It turned out that Tenten now enjoys hot areas like the hot springs, she usually goes there when she gets a break and Naruto had to summon a Dragon to make a hot spring in the house when Tenten is too tired to go to the other side of the village.

"Mission success." The Hokage asked as Naruto entered the mission debriefing room where the Hokage assigns simple missions like choirs and escorts.

"The client is safely back home and we succeeded in killing a traitor." Naruto said as she handed the Hokage of Aoi's head in the scroll.

"I take it you were the one who killed this one?" The Hokage asked as Naruto shook her head no.

"No, Tenten got this one and she kind of made it messy." The old man raised an eyebrow and released the head from the scroll. The appearance of a bloody split in half Aoi head surely is an unusual sight.

"A new sword technique?" Naruto nodded as the old man sealed it back up. "The reward will be sent to her in a week. I assume he had the Raijin with him."

"Yes, but I noticed that the Raijin is incomplete. Do you know why?" Naruto asked as she took out the Raijin and handed the blade to Sarutobi.

"I'm afraid not. Sensei only said that he found the Raijin in Kumo during the Great Shinobi War. I'm not sure where he found it but he used it against Kumo when we were fighting them." Sarutobi said as he handed a D-rank scroll to a genin team and gave back the Raijin to Naruto.

"I need to find the blade for this sword to complete it." Naruto told the Hokage as he thought it through.

"Is Raijin one of your Dragon Swords you were talking about?" Sarutobi asked remembering about how Tenten was chosen to wield a powerful sword.

The civilian council tried to take the sword away and give it to the last Uchiha but the chunin that grabbed the sword had their hands burned off for trying. Naruto had to explain to the council that the sword is just a medium now, that Tenten now holds it power within her. She had to release and aimed her presence to the civilian council to shut them up and made sure that no one will try to take Tenten or any of _her_ swords that she retrieves.

And the Raijin is now hers and the civilian council can't do shit to her.

"We are on good terms with Lightning country so I good get you at least a month to travel, but it may take some time." Naruto nodded and went home for the day.

Along the way she came across Anko who is eating some dango waiting for her.

"How… was… your week?" Anko asked while chewing on a dango.

"Boring. Tenten and I had to escort a client for five days. You?" Naruto said as she walked beside the snake woman.

"Nothing new, just the usual torturing and making the prisoners scream." Anko said carefree like it is a subject that is spoken in a regular conversation. "Where is that brat anyways?"

"Tenten, she's probably at home enjoying the hot spring." They soon split up when an Anbu was ordered to inform Anko of more prisoners to be interrogated.

"You still owe me that box of dango tomorrow." Anko informed Naruto and shunshin away.

The Dragon Sage shook her head at her friend's quirks for liking dango so much.

Two Days Later

The Hokage got Naruto a permit to enter lightning country for a month along with Tenten since she is her apprentice, thou she had to leave Narga behind and let Anko to look after her.

Both preyed that they won't kill each other.

Tenten is again enjoying flying on her own wind dragon that Naruto had to summon for her since she doesn't know how to use wind chakra yet.

"They sure are enjoying themselves." Naruto said as the dragon that Tenten is riding on zoomed right by them.

"**Oikaze likes to fly."** Orta said as the said dragon zoomed by them again.

"Is it safe for Tenten to fly on her?" Naruto was a bit worried that her little sister is flying on a dragon that could go supersonic.

"**Yes, we Wind Dragons have a wind barrier for our riders to be safe. The wind barrier will help the rider to breathe normally, withstand the speed of supersonic, and take on the cold temperatures up high."** Orta reassured Naruto as both can see that Oikaze went supersonic towards Lightning Country.

"There they go." Naruto said as she braced herself.

"**Hang on tight."** Orta said just before going supersonic and catching up to Tenten.

Two Weeks Later

Naruto has been searching for Raijin's blade and not once did she felt a pulse from the handle.

The place they were staying is a technique she learned from the forbidden scroll that the Shodaime.

Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu.

Tenten was so thankful that Naruto is able to summon a house to sleep in rather than sleep in a cheap tent.

Both had been traveling around Lightning country to find that missing piece but came up empty.

"What is this place?" Tenten asked as she stared up at the many mountains with lakes at the bottom.

"I think it is called the Valley of Clouds and Lightning." Naruto said as she looked upon the water filled valley with mountains as the only source of land. "Come on lets go." Naruto went to the edge of the water and did hand seals.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto heard a large splash and had to will a wave away from hitting her and Tenten.

When the smoke cleared, in the water is a water dragon that is two stories tall. It has a huge stomach with four large fins attach to swim and a long neck with a long snout as a mouth with a long fin along its spine to its long tail.

"_Summoned?" _The Water Dragon sounded female and talked in a musical tone that sounded gentle while it looked around and saw her summoner. _"Ah, a summoner, what is it you ask of me? My name is Umi"_ The Water Dragon said as it moved closer to land while being careful of not making a wave.

"My student here doesn't know how to walk on water yet." Naruto said as she patted the said girl's shoulder.

"_I see, climb aboard."_ The Dragon said as she raised her fin for Naruto and Tenten to climb on and stood on the dragon's back. _"Is there anywhere you would like to go?"_

"No just swim around and relax." Naruto said to the water dragon.

"_Thank you."_ The water dragon thanked her as it began swimming around the water humming away.

After a few hours the water dragon just floated around while sleeping with its head up high.

"I guess we could start with your training." Naruto said as she woke up from her nap.

"Training?" Tenten asked as Naruto motioned to the water, and then she remembered what her sister said of her not knowing how to walk on water yet.

"That's right." Naruto said as she saw Tenten understanding what she is going to learn and to show her what she is going to learn she began walking on water. "The exercise is just like the tree walking technique, but you will have to put a constant stream of chakra at the bottom of your feet because the water is always changing."

Tenten nodded as she concentrated her chakra to her feet and took her first step.

Like everyone's first attempt, she fallen straight through.

"This will take a while."

The Next Day

It took Tenten the night to learn to just barely stand on the water.

Naruto asked the Water Dragon if it was ok with her if she stayed the night for them to sleep on which she happily agreed.

Today Tenten had on her swim wear that is a white two piece and her clothes were hanging off Umi's spine fins to dry.

"I finally did!" Tenten shouted in enjoyment as she walked on top of the water.

"Good, we can start on the harder stuff." Naruto said as she took off her coat, pants, mesh shirt and sandals, and joined Tenten on the water with nothing but her black panties, black short strap shirt and her sword in hand. Tenten went back to Umi to grab her sword knowing what Naruto wanted to train her in. "Come at me like your life depends on it." Naruto said as she stood waiting for Tenten to make her move.

Tenten tried the Nadegiri to Naruto but she suspected a move and side stepped it as the water split open to show her cut.

Naruto did the Quick Draw on Tenten but slower and watched as Tenten duck down, sidestep duck and jump over the Z attack.

Both Tenten and Naruto traded sword slices and cuts that would make a samurai envy of them, Naruto did a sweep cut to Tenten as she blocked the attack that made her stagger back and Naruto watched as Tenten misplace chakra on her feet to see her fall into the water.

Naruto reached in and pulled her out. "You see what I am doing?" She asked Tenten as she began to regain her breath.

"You want me to concentrate on the fight rather than on my feet." Tenten said to Naruto as she took in air.

"That's right now let's start again."

One Week Later

Naruto finished with teaching Tenten to fight on water and successfully trained her to walk on water by instinct.

Her month in Lightning country is coming to an end soon and good timing to when she felt the Raijin react.

Naruto is sitting on Umi's head directing the water dragon to where Raijin is pulsing more frequently.

"This is as far you can take us." Naruto said to the water dragon as she jumped on the land with Tenten.

"_I had a great time with you mistress, please summon me again if you like a peaceful swim."_ The Water Dragon said as she poofed out of existence.

They have been walking for some time now and both came across a stair case up to the mountains.

"This doesn't seem right." Tenten said earning a nod from Naruto as both began to climb the stairs up. When they got to the top they saw a flat layout in a circle with another set of stairs. "Now I have a bad feeling about this."

"Let just continue on." Naruto said as she walked toward the stairs and heard someone talking. "What the?"

"Who is entering my training ground, be prepared to be pounded to the ground." Naruto instantly avoided getting punched in the face and grabbed Tenten and jumped back to the layout. "Little babe is fast, but you won't last."

Both of the girls had a blank look or the what the hell look on their faces.

"Uh… who are you?" Naruto asked as the man started to move weird as he rhymed towards them.

"My name is Lord Eight Tails. Yeah!" Naruto instantly narrowed her eyes and knew who this person is.

"Tenten." Naruto said as the air around her shifted and Tenten felt that uneasy feeling. "Summon Drake and get back."

Tenten nodded understanding the tone in Naruto's voice as she released her gravity seal.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Tenten said as a Dragon shot into the air and flew away with Tenten on its back.

"I'll ask you once." Naruto said in a serious tone as she got ready to fight. "I'm looking for a blade that is possibly a meter long that has a spark to it."

"You mean this baby." The tan man with pale blond hair and muscular build motioned to a blade on his back with seven other swords. "Show me your skill, if you don't want to be killed."

Naruto closed her eyes and opened them to show her golden dragon eyes.

The tan man started unsheathing the seven swords and thrown them in the air.

"I float…" The man started as he caught a sword under his elbow. "Like a butterfly." He began catching the other swords under his other elbow, left armpit, right leg, stomach. "And sting like a bee!" and he caught the rest with the right side of his neck and mouth. "Cause I'm The Eight Tail Beast!"

Naruto's first thought of his fighting style is very unorthodox.

The man jumped in the air while spinning as Naruto used her sword to block him and she had to block another blade that she think came from the armpit or right elbow. Anyways she blocked it and stepped back as he continued on with his unpredictable fighting style.

Naruto watched as the man released three of his swords at her and she watched them fly around her but she ignored them and blocked a stab that could have got her if she had her attention on the diversion.

The fight continued on for a while as Naruto was able to stand on equal grounds with this… strange man as his rhymes were starting to annoy her… I mean what kind of fighter stops in the middle of the fight to right down a rhyme he just thought of... man he got on her nerves alright.

She suffered a few cuts on her clothes and that was all, but not once was she able to land a cut on this man.

Then she decided to end it by doing the Quick Draw. She watched as four of his swords were cut in half and the rest crumbled up to pieces.

"You got the skill to take the blade, but before you go on your way." The man said as he took out the blade she was searching for and stab it into the ground and she can see that it doesn't have a guard or a handle. "How would you like to know the killer bee!"

Naruto had a confused look on her face and wondering what is with this guy.

A few hours Later

Naruto called Tenten back as they both got to know the container of the eight tail beast.

It turned out he just wanted some privacy and wanted to fight someone and they just so happen to come by. The fight he had with Naruto showed him that she is very talented in a sword or any other areas and he respected that. Hell he took Naruto and Tenten out for Sukiyaki at a nearby town, thou the two had a hard time understanding his rhymes.

Both of the girls left the area as quickly and as nicely as possible to get away from him. He's a nice guy but it is hard for them to understand him.

"**So you met the eight tailed container."** Orta asked listening to Naruto's encounter with the Killer Bee. **"Seems to be a nice guy, despite the way he talks."**

"Yeah, I had my suspicion. During the fight I gave him an opening but he didn't take it and we just continued on fighting. Heck I think it was just a friendly spar and I had a good fight." Naruto said to Orta as the said wind dragon nodded before gliding down towards the ground that is a bit far from Konoha's gates.

"**Here we are."** The dragon said before landing. **"3, 2, 1."** Orta counted down before both Naruto and Orta heard a sonic boom and Oikaze dive bomb towards the two.

The Dragon stopped right in front of the two creating a gust of wind with a laughing girl on her back.

"**Had fun Tenten-chan?"** Oikaze asked the laughing girl on her back as she stumbled off and looked a bit wobbly.

She only nodded as she fell flat on her but while trying to straighten herself out.

"**I'll take that as a yes."** The dragon said just before saying its goodbyes and poofed away along with Orta.

"We should head back to the village now." She said to Tenten as the girl nodded. "So how do you like the trip?" Naruto asked the smiling girl.

"It was fun. I had a good time and I learned a few things." Tenten said to Naruto as she nodded.

Naruto and Tenten were in the Hokage's office reporting on what has happened during the trip.

The Hokage just laughed at their expense when he heard Naruto was fighting the eight tail container which they learned that he is the Raikage's brother.

Thou after she finished with their report Naruto went straight home to the hidden sword room along with Tenten.

"So what are you doing?" Tenten asked as Naruto put the blade and the handle of the Raijin down on the floor in the room.

"Fixing the sword what do you think." Naruto said as she grabbed both the blade and handle and channelled her chakra into the swords.

The two began to pulse as both let out a small surge of sparks and both sparks flew at each other to make a connection. The two connections started to pull the two together and when both joined a blinding yellow light flashed in the room.

When the light cleared the Raijin was floating in the air releasing sparks now and then.

The Raijin looked like a katana but Naruto knew it has another form and she is looking at a sealed form. It is now in a sheath that looked light purple with a lightning bolt guard and tan handle. Both Naruto and Tenten can sense the power radiating of the sword and it fell to the floor after it had its moment.

"That's it?" Tenten said at the small display. "No hallelujah or fireworks, just a flash."

"Just a flash." Naruto said as she picked up the sword and put it up on a wall holder for display and pushed Tenten out of the room and shutting the door.

"No reward or anything?" Tenten continued on.

"That's about it." Naruto said to Tenten as she sealed the door.

"Well this isn't fair." Tenten pouted as Naruto had her arm around the girl's head.

"Nothing in this world is fair Tenten."

To be continued

* * *

Well there you have it.

I always liked the weapon mistress and wanted to give her a bigger role in this story.

About the Raijin, I completely made that part up and I had to give Naruto a chance to meet Killer Bee and that was the only way I can think of her meeting him, thou I had a hard time figuring out how to write that rapper down because of his rhymes.

The challenge still stands.

Challenge number one.

What does Bahamut look like? I'll put up the description with extra to get this over with fast. Tall spiky blond hair and black clothes. Tip: blue or green glowing eyes.

Challenge number two.

What does Huang Long look like. Blue robes, old with white hair and beard, tan pants, and golden staff. He's an older version also think of the origin of the name Huang Long. From a movie. Tip: martial artist.

New Challenge

Anyone who recognizes the water Dragon. just give the name.

That is about it.

Those who get it right will have their own sword in this story. I'll give you the details if you get it right.

Anyways with Tenten as Naruto's sister and apprentice I know I have drastically changed the time line. I just need to figure out what to do with team Gai.

Well review if you like, Ja Ne!


	9. The Dragon Sword Hunt

Vile here and updating.

The three challenges have been figured out.

The First one that is bahamut is actually Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7. Black clothes, spiky blond hair and glowing blue green eyes. I would have put hold a huge sword but that would be too obvious.

The Second one Huang Long and I just figured out it was actually a bit harder than I thought, but yet someone figured it out which suprised me. Huang Long is actually Jackie Chan. I tried to make him look older and I used his appearance in that movie the Forbidden Kingdom. It was difficult to discribe him, but I did give pointers about the movie, I mean like golden staff.

The Third one is Umi Ryuuzaki from Magic Knight Rayearth the dragon but more on the peaceful side. I gave the name away but that was the idea. I just needed the origin of the dragon.

(AN: I do not own nothing ANN: copy right reasons)

Well thank you for playing and submitting your sword and characters, which I asked them if they wanted one which is actually quite good since one is from my favourite anime.

Note: I changed this story to a major cross over with the dragon sword thing.

Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do note own Naruto or the dragons or anything at all.

* * *

Chapter 9

The Dragon Sword Hunt

It's been another year and both Naruto and Tenten are quite pleased with themselves.

Just five months ago Naruto came across another Lightning Dragon Sword that someone was using it to slaughter a small village.

"Man these guys don't know when to give up." Tenten said just before cutting a bandit in half.

Naruto and Tenten's mission is to get to a small town as quickly as possible and eliminate the threat. When they got there the bandits were inside the village so Naruto summoned a dragon outside of the town to kill off the bandits that lingers outside of the small town. Akantor who is two stories tall, its wings fully evolved into arms, dark orange brown like armour plates, huge spikes on its back, two large tusks on his lower jaw, thick tail full of spikes, sides full of spikes and green eyes. This Dragon is definitely meant for battle and is having a blast killing the bandits.

"Find the ring leader, if he falls the rest will follow." Naruto said as she did a three sixty spin with multiple slashes that caused the bandits around her to be sliced up to bits.

"Ryujin Jakka Kasaneuchi!" Tenten shouted as she made multiple slashed ahead of her and sheathed her sword as the bandits in front of her fell into bits of pieces.

But more bandits kept on coming as Tenten took in a huge breath of air and released her Dragon Breath to burn the oncoming bandits.

"Ryujin Jakka Nadegiri!" Tenten made sweep across the land parallel to the ground as the bandits that ran passed through the flames ended up getting cut in half waist down.

"You're getting bloody with those techniques." Naruto said as she walked towards Tenten when she finished with her bits of bandits and examined the damage. "Those two techniques take a lot of chakra to use and you're almost clean out." True, Tenten is sweating and breathing hard.

"It's all I got other than my dragon breath." Tenten said while sucking in as much air as possible.

Naruto nodded as she used her sword to make a light shield around her and Tenten when a blue lightning bolt strikes the two.

"Looks like there is one more left." Naruto looked where the bolt came from and saw the ring leader bandit with a sword in his hand. "Great, a bandit leader holding a dragon sword in his hand." Naruto sighed as she told Tenten to back up and got ready to fight with the sword.

The bandit leader seems to be out of it as the sword in his hands glowed. The sword in question is a double edge long sword, yellow cross guard, red hilt with a yellow pummel with a red thread tied to the end.

The bandit leader charged at Naruto as she blocked the sword attack and was pushed back by the force of the sword. Naruto knew she had to take this fight seriously if that sword is able to do something like that. The crazed bandit continued on with his assault as Naruto dodged a sweep cut that could have cut her face opened. She stood away from the bandit and felt something leaking from her face.

With a reach up to her left cheek she felt a small cut that is leaking some blood.

"Tch, not bad, it's been a while since someon… something is able to cut my skin." Naruto said as her left hand glowed green healing her cheek and swiping the blood off. "If that sword is able to cut open my skin than I will have to go all out." She began to channel chakra into her sword as Tenten watched the wind flowed around her sister.

"_So we are fighting together I see."_ Naruto heard in her head as she felt the Okatana in her hand hold her hand.

"**Slice through the Heavens! Excelion!" **Naruto shouted as she unsheathed her sword to send a wave of light that hit the bandit making him fly into a building making it collapse on top of him.

Over by Tenten she had a look of admiration in her eyes to see her sensei using her sword like that.

The crumbled down building burst out with blue lightning as the bandit had many gash wounds that he shouldn't be able to move. He began to run towards Naruto who kept her sword sheathed waiting for the bandit to get closer. When he reached Naruto close enough she did the Quick Draw technique and Tenten only saw her unsheathe the sword showing an inch of the blade a bit and sheathe it back.

The effects of her attack showed with the bandits arm cut off with it still attached to the sword, head fell off, torso cut diagonally and lower waist cut it half. It is a truly gruesome sight to behold.

"So Cool!" Tenten squealed at the display of her sister's skill in a sword and tackled Naruto to the ground wanting to learn the Quick Draw Technique.

"Don't you already have two sword techniques?" Naruto asked Tenten who is begging her to teach her that technique she just did. "Alright, alright, I'll teach you the technique once we finish up here and head back to Konoha." Naruto caved in when she saw Tenten using the puppy dog eye technique on her then she perked up when she felt horrible aura. She turned to the sword and saw it glowing red.

"What's up with the sword?" Tenten asked as she reached for the sword but Naruto took her hand away.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Naruto told Tenten as the girl nodded. Naruto began to examine the sword and noticed that the sword seemed angry at something or someone. "It sure is pissed at someone."

"At who?" Tenten asked wondering how a sword can still be angry.

"Don't know." Naruto said as the glowing sword began to spark wildly. "I might as well get this over with already."

Tenten was confused at first and saw her sister is engulfed by blue chakra and swirled around her as she grabbed the sword.

The sword's aura went up Naruto's arm as it tried to take over Naruto's body but Naruto kept it back until the sword pushed harder.

_It sure is persistent._ Naruto thought as she kept the sword's aura from taking over her.

"_Indeed, do you need help?"_ Naruto nodded accepting Excelion's help as Naruto is now engulfed in white chakra.

Tenten watched as her sister's chakra swirled around her as it over take the swords aura and began to turn into a regular katana. The katana now has a black sheathe with a cross guard with an X shape looking window with a red hilt.

After the sword turned to a katana Naruto was now sweating and her breathing is ragged.

"Are you ok sis?" Tenten asked worried that the sword harmed her.

"If fine… just a bit… tired." Naruto said really fatigued but still has a load of chakra as she did hand seals. "Could you grab the sword for me."

Tenten nodded and went to pick the sword up carefully as Naruto summoned Orta and the dragon flew both of the girls back to Konoha.

That was one of the swords that Naruto has found.

Naruto found a couple of dormant dragon swords in shinobi shops around the elemental country when Naruto was sent to do treaty delegation in other villages and she paid for each one.

Tenten also found one of the Legendary Dragon Swords that were in the hands of a bandit and it seems to be incomplete.

Tia was able to recognize the sword as a piece of the Earth Dragon Kenkon. The sword looked like an end of a naginata and Tia had to explain that she will have to find the other piece to complete the sword. Tenten sighed knowing that she is going on a tag along with her sensei to find the other piece, but Naruto gave her a break and continued on with teaching her the Quick Draw Technique.

One other sword gave her trouble like the lightning sword, but this one is align with darkness, but it was not like last time. This time she had to fight a dragon inside the sword.

Tia explained to her that this dragon inside the sword is actually the Tyrant Dragon of the blade. Just like her tests she has to kill the Tyrant and bring back the Sword's Dragon back.

These swords are as dangerous as the one with lightning with the controlling of the body if you lose to the dragon, but it has a reward if you win and give it a master, but that is for later.

Right now she only saw two cases of this kind.

Naruto was able to defeat the Tyrant and took the sword back to the storage room.

Like the rest of the swords she found they are looking for a master to wield them.

Naruto could wield them if she wanted to but she doesn't want to bring someone's chance of having that sword.

She talked with the swords and understood that they want a master to hold their power, but they are patient and will wait until the world ends, so she has the swords in the hidden room.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked Sarutobi who put a red book away that she recognized as the book that Jiraiya wrote of her test.

"Just wait for a minute the team will come in soon." The Sandaime told Naruto as she nodded her head and stood waiting. "How's your sisters training been going over the year?" The old man asked waiting for the team he requested.

"She's a fast learner with weapons. Just last week she finished mastering holding a naginata and a battleaxe, she's working on a dual sword staff right now. Her taijutsu is chunnin level because of the Dragon Claw, she knows a few fire techniques, genjutsu is nonexistent, chakra level is jonin, learned how to walk on water and she is jonin or higher with kenjutsu." Naruto tallied what Tenten knew in a year and she is starting to learn how to hold Ryujin Jakka's power but still isn't able to with stand the flames just yet.

Someone knocked on the door as the Hokage called for the team to enter.

The first person to enter is someone that Naruto worked with a few times.

Maito Gai the taijutsu master of Konoha and the Green Beast.

If Naruto would fight with him she would say that the man would be able to fight on equal grounds with her in Taijutsu, if not beat her. She could defeat Jiraiya in taijutsu but a taijutsu master like Gai, she has her doubts that she would lose to him. She may have her gravity seal at four and Gai probably has weights and not to mention he could open the gates, yup she would lose against him in taijutsu.

Then he is followed by his students or team which he called Team Gai.

The first student looked like a miniature version of Gai name Rock Lee. He wears clothes just like Gai with that green spandex suit and orange legwarmer and bandaged arms. The little beast has a problem with chakra that he can't use it properly so he relies on his taijutsu.

The second student is a Hyuga. Neji Hyuga and seemed so stoic and has been talking about how fate runs his life.

The last student caught her eye and recognized her from the time she rescued the kids from the root hideout.

Hikaru Inuzuka, she doesn't have the wildness of the Inuzuka family with her red long hair tied in a braid like Naruto's and red colour eyes, but still have the sharp fangs that look cute on her. Her clan markings look more like a downward flame on her cheeks to show that she is from the Inuzuka clan and has a very light brown pup by her side that Naruto recognized as a wolf hybrid. She is wearing a grey shirt with a sleeveless white jacket with light brown fur on the hoody, blue shorts and blue sandals.

The reason that Danzo took her is because she has characteristics that people don't see in an Inuzuka which is her red hair and eyes with a very high affinity with fire. It turns out she is very talented in her families clan techniques and she is able to channel fire manipulation into her partner Hikari, the female pup's name.

"Team Gai is ready for a mission Hokage-sama!" The green beast voice boomed as Hikaru and Neji had their ears plug with the puppy having its ears folded.

"Ah Gai you made it. Now the mission you five will go investigate a village that has reported that a small group of bandits are getting ready to raid the town. The bandits are being led by a missing nin." The Hokage said telling the team about the mission they are going to go on. "Naruto I believe this missing nin has one of your swords you mentioned to me." Naruto nodded as Team Gai looked confused and wonder what he meant by this. "Alright Gai you are taking lead of this mission and Naruto is your support. This will help your team develop some experience for your team." Sarutobi handed Gai the mission scroll as he look over it.

"Yosh! Team Gai lets meet at the north gate in an hour to start the mission!" Gai's voice boomed to the three as Naruto just wind shunshin out of the room before Gai went on about the flames of youth.

1 Hour Later

Team Gai was waiting at the north gate as Naruto and Tenten as both reached team Gai with the Black Panther hiding in Tenten's shadow.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun you made it just in time and I see you brought your youthful student with you!" Gai shouted as he pumped his fist as Naruto just nodded while Tenten had a what the hell look on her face.

"Ah… Sis, he reminds me of that Killer Bee character." Tenten whispered to Naruto as she nodded.

"At least we can understand him." Naruto said as Gai began a speech about youth that Tenten wasn't able to understand much of it and gave Naruto a pleading look asking her sister to stay behind and train. Naruto told her that she will make it up to her later on.

On the way to the mission location Naruto felt like someone was watching her and noticed that Hikaru was looking up to her.

"Anything you want to ask Hikaru?" Naruto asked while traveling on a ninja pace which is jumping tree after tree.

"Uhm… I just want to thank you for… huh… saving me from root two years ago." Hikaru said while blushing as her partner yipped in agreement being carried in Hikaru's hood.

"No problem, is there anything you would like me to do?" Naruto asked the innocent girl who blushed.

"I was wondering if you have anything to teach me. Gai-sensei is a good teacher but he isn't able to teach me any fire techniques." Hikaru asked Naruto as she thought it through.

"That is true Naruto-kun, she is very good in taijutsu and it pains me that I can't teach her any fire techniques." Gai said as he had tears in his eyes.

"I guess I could give her some advice and training methods." Naruto said and she heard Hikaru squealed as she celebrated getting training from the Ryuu Sennin.

The group stop in an area to camp and would reach the town the next day.

"**Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu!"** Naruto slammed her hands to the ground as a small house grown from the ground.

"I see you can use the Shodaime's techniques." Gai said quietly which everyone is grateful for.

"It's useful for this kind of thing. There are seals on the house that no one can sense it so anyone sleeping inside will sleep peacefully." Naruto told Gai and his team.

Naruto, Tenten and Hikaru took a room as Gai, Neji and Lee took another room.

"So, Hikaru, what do you know of fire manipulation?" Naruto asked as she took her coat off and laid down on her sleeping bag she seal up along with Tenten and Narga who spooked Hikaru and her pup when it came out of Tenten's shadow, but calmed down when it nuzzled against Naruto.

Hikaru was thinking it through on what she knew on fire manipulation as she pet her partner Hikari.

"Not much, I could do the fire ball technique and that is about it." Hikaru said not knowing much on fire manipulation.

Naruto nodded understanding that Hikaru just got out of the academy two months ago and probably just trained in chakra control and taijutsu from Gai.

"Yosh! If I don't fall asleep in ten seconds than I will…" Naruto did a silence jutsu so no noise can enter or go out of the room.

"Thank you!" Both Tenten and Hikaru said as both sighed in relief not wanting to hear Gai and Lee having a shouting match about who can fall asleep faster, poor Neji.

"You know tree climbing?" Naruto asked the girl as she nodded knowing how to run up trees. "I guess we could start with the basics for now."

Tenten did a snap of her fingers like she was lighting up a lighter as she had a small flame on her thumb.

"That is the basic of fire manipulation training." Naruto held her hands together like she is scooping up water. "No fire chakra has a burning feeling, so concentrate on your chakra and make your chakra burn. This is also a good way for practicing controlling chakra."

Hikaru followed Naruto's instructions. It took a while as she gathered chakra in her hands and stayed like that.

Naruto watched as Hikaru was getting frustrated that the chakra began to flutter, so Naruto had to stop her.

"If I were you Hikaru I'd stay calm when you practice this exercise. It takes time and patience to learn this type of training and you are still young, so take it easy before you injure yourself." Naruto lectured the girl who nodded taking every word to heart.

The girl practised the exercise until she passed out from chakra exhaustion and Hikari curled up on top of Hikaru.

"She lasted longer than I expected." Naruto said as Narga purred sleeping on Naruto's arm.

"Hikaru-san has a lot of chakra and looked very determined." Tenten said as she began to fall asleep.

"Get some sleep Tenten, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Morning

The group of six shinobi woke up, ate breakfast, backup, cancel the house and went straight for the town.

When they got there, Gai took charge as he told his students to do some recon along with Naruto and Tenten while he talked with the client.

Naruto went to the forest outside the town that was rumoured that the bandit was seen.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** When the smoke cleared an earth dragon that is serpentine with brown scale like skin with arms, legs and two horns spike out at its cheek.

"_Ah I am summoned at last."_ The little earth dragon looked around that sounded squeaky which is very odd. _"Mimizu at your service mistress."_

"I need you to search for bandits around this area." Naruto said as the little dragon nodded and took a sniff of the air.

"_Yup bandits have been in this area." _Mimizu said while she continued on sniffing the air. _"Alcohol… probably saki… what's this..?_" Mimizu began to sniff harder as it recognized something. _"It's master Kenkon!"_ The little dragon squealed just before she dove into the ground and went somewhere.

"Yeah… come back and… report later…" Naruto said to herself as she went back to town.

When Naruto got back to the group she saw Tenten and Neji arguing.

"The Ryuu clan don't steal our power from Dragons! We fight together and live together like family!" Tenten exclaimed completely fuming as Neji had an arrogant smirk.

"That's the point. Your clan can't rely on your own skill and rely on dragons, while we Hyuga work on our skill." Neji had that smirk on his face than fell off his face when Naruto released all of her Dragon Presence ability that made him kneel down trying to take in as much breath.

"Says the servant who relies on the main branch." Tenten turn to see her sister glaring at Neji. "You say that the Ryuu clan rely on dragons, than I say the branch family of the Hyuga rely on the main branch. If I put it that way you're not really a Hyuga, you're just a nobody that holds the Hyuga name, I'm sure that the Hyuga understands this but doesn't want to let the village know about it of how inhumane it is."

Neji tried to move but Naruto made sure he stayed kneeling down.

"You're just a servant of the main branch Neji." Naruto said as she walked towards the kneeling boy. "The way you put it is that the Ryuu clan dragons are superior to me and Tenten, well it is true. Compare to them, we are just children, so yeah our clan is alike to the Hyuga, but the difference between us is that we are not slaves, but more like a family." Naruto said as she held her Dragon Presence to allow the boy to stand up but he kept down breathing deeply. "Tenten just ignore him, he doesn't know humility so he doesn't understand anything."

Tenten nodded before giving Neji a pitiful look before catching up to Naruto.

"I'd take her words to heart Neji." Neji looked up to the voice to see Gai on top of a house. Neji just shrug it off not following his advice. "She has the power of dragons in her grasp but she doesn't proclaim it to the world, you on the other hand Neji. You let your name get the better of you and you have this attitude that is only harming your youth!" Gai said sounding so wise which scared Neji because it is hard to see him like that. Neji just nodded and went to the meeting area that they all agreed upon which is a restaurant.

"So what do we know?" Naruto asked the kids.

"Well me and Hikari smelt a nasty stench outside of town." Hikaru said as her pup yipped.

"The town's people are ready to leave any second now!" Lee said with that voice of his.

Tenten was just eating lunch still fuming after that argument and with Ryujin Jakka in her head has been demanding to have Neji punished for insulting the Ryuu clan and since Naruto did what she did then he saw fit that was punishment enough.

The group continued on with their meeting until someone burst in the restaurant.

Thump!

"_OWWWW!" _The group looked over to where the noise came from until they heard something. _"What the hell did I hit?"_ The group heard something shuffling and a few taps against wood that they heard underneath the wooden floor. _"Mistress!... Mistress!"_

"Ah… you're under the wooden floor Mimizu." Naruto said as everyone heard more shuffling until the floor open like a trap door and Team Gai got a shock of their life when a dragon exit.

"_I got something for you."_ Mimizu said and went back underneath the floor and Team Gai looked over to Naruto wondering what that was.

"That is one of the many summon dragons I have and that is a recon dragon." Naruto said getting nods from the team.

Mimizu got out of the hole with a sword wrapped in her tail.

"_I found mistress Kenkon."_ Mimizu present to Naruto the other half of Kenkon.

The one she has is a one and a half black pole with a gold pummel that looked like a locking mechanism, a gold guard with two horns pointing to the curved one foot blade.

This one has the same black pole but with a yellow gold dragon coiled around from pummel to the circular guard and has the same curved blade.

"_Please tell me you got the other half of the mistress?" _The little dragon pleaded as Naruto held up a scroll as the dragon beamed and dragged Naruto out of the restaurant and into the forest with the rest of the group. _"Hurry we have to revive her and find her an heiress."_

"Ok, ok, just keep calm. Anyways, how did you get the other half?" Naruto asked as she took out the other half of Kenkon.

"_Well there were many bandits that are numbered to a hundred and thirty six armed with swords and spears and some looked like rogue samurai."_ Mimizu reported of what she saw from the bandits while pacing back and forth._ "The leader of the group looked like a shinobi with that weird pattern headband that looked like a stone or hill with a line across it. He was the one who had the mistress."_

"A runaway nin." Gai said as Naruto began forging the two blades. Both locked together at the pummel as it began to glow before it shrank to two ninjatos in a brown wooden sheath.

"There." Naruto tied the two together and tossed them to Tenten who happily looked them over before she strapped them to her back. "Any idea until they attack?"

"_They were getting ready when I got there and were forming a plan, but I was on my way back to town with the sword, but I heard everything underground."_ Mimizu told them that they are just doing the traditional raid the village tactic.

"So a basic raid?" Gai asked as the little dragon nodded before running to Tenten, climbed up and coiled around the two Ninjatos and looked over her shoulders.

"_I'm staying. I have to find an heiress for the mistress."_ Mimizu said on top of Tenten's shoulder and back.

"Could you please get off of me." Tenten asked the earth dragon who just tighten up around the blades and held on for dear life.

"_Not until I find an heiress for the mistress."_ Tenten just sighed as Naruto asked what the dragon is looking for in an heiress. _"The mistress requires an exotic woman who is feared by men, doesn't take crap from anyone, sadistic, loves sweets, kind to friends, excellent negotiator, and aligned to earth."_ The little dragon counted off her hands that Naruto and Gai thought of who would be the perfect heiress.

"Ok, that will be difficult to find in a woman." Naruto said out loud as she saw Gai's worried look until she remembered about a certain viper. "Oh no. she doesn't mean…" Naruto didn't finish until he saw Gai nodding his head. "Oh the council isn't going to like this… but I sure am going to have fun with getting straight with them."

Gai just smiled knowing that the certain heiress just got her life turned around.

Over in Konoha

The said heiress is enjoying her break until she sneezed causing her to choke on the food she is suppose to be enjoying.

"Ah Anko! I told you to eat slowly!" Kurenai said as she smacked the back of the choking woman's back.

"Thanks Kure-chan." Anko said as she went back to eating her sweeties.

Back to Team Gai

"She's basically everything you mentioned, but the negotiating… I'm not really sure about that." Naruto said as she began to think of her encounters with the viper and remembered the first time she met her. That is when she sighed just figuring out she got the raw end of the deal. "Ok maybe she is the heiress… wait a minute. Mimizu, what is with these heirs?" Naruto asked about this heir thing.

"_Well since you started the revival of the Dragon Blood the Legendary Dragon Blades need an heir to help rebuild the clan. Haku-kun and Tenten-chan are to help rebuild your clan."_ The little earth dragon said as she pointed to Tenten and back to Naruto. _"You need to find Raijin an heir and just to let you that isn't his real name. It is a title like Hyorinmaru's the Ice Dragon King. Anyways you need to find Sounga the Wind Dragon Sword and Yamato the Dark Dragon Sword and find them an heir. Each dragon has specifics that they want in an heir. Hyōrinmaru wants a kind soul in his heir as Ryujin Jakka wants a fiery soul with swordsmanship in his heir. Kenkon on the other hand wants a kickass heiress."_ The little dragon said as she spoke with a hint of passion in her voice.

"It would seem that Tenten's flames of Youth burns bright to be the Flame heiress!" Gai said as he had tears coming out of his eyes. Everyone minus Lee sighed hearing about his youth speech that everyone ignored.

"Alright back with the bandits." Naruto said gaining the youthful duels attention. "We should get back on the topic of the bandits that are going to attack the town."

"Oh yes, the unyouthful bandits!" Gai said as he began instructing his team to protect the town. "Naruto-kun can I rely on you to take on the missing nin while we handle the bandits, can you leave your youthful student Tenten to help my youthful students?" Gai asked the Naruto.

"_Mistress Tenten can handle those weaklings without using her sword." _Mimizu said for Tenten who glared at the dragon on her left shoulder for making her go with the weird man.

"How long are you going to stay on me?" Tenten asked as she shifted her shoulders a bit to get the uncomfortable feeling of extra weight.

"_Until I find the heiress."_ The earth dragon said.

"Yeah Tenten can help you out." Naruto said to Gai who nodded.

"Yosh! Team let's go protect this youthful town!" Gai shouted to his students and Tenten let out a groan hearing the youth speech as he and Lee started hugging with a sunset, waves and ocean view behind them that caused Tenten to glare at her sister.

"You owe me big for this." Naruto sheepishly rubbed her neck and took off to find the missing nin leading the bandits.

With Team Gai

Team Gai and Tenten were waiting at the east side of town that Mimizu told them which direction they were coming from.

"_The bandits are just your average civilian with a weapon, so it shouldn't be a problem with your team Gai-san."_ Mimizu told the green beast.

"I thank you for the info Mimi-san. Alright team be prepared to protect this town!" Gai said to his team.

Lee started doing stretches to prepare himself, Neji activated his Byakugan, Hikaru shook herself getting ready to fight, Gai just stood there with his arms cross smiling that blinding smile and Tenten took out a scroll and released a Naginata from it and swirled it around to get in a groove.

"_So you are a weapon mistress?" _The dragon on Tenten's shoulder asked seeing the Naginata.

"I already have a huge amount of weapons with me and yes I am the clan's weapon master." Tenten said to the dragon as the group saw the first wave of bandits.

"Alright team protect the youthful town from these bandits!" Gai said as he ran towards the bandits. "Dynamic Entry!" Gai said as he kicked a few of the bandits.

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted and started using his fighting style called the Strong Fist as he punched a bandit in the face.

Neji started using the Hyuga stance and disabled a few of the bandits.

"Ready Hikari!" Hikaru said as she got on all fours turning a bit feral as her partner jumped on her back turning into an exact replica of Hikaru. Both ran to the bandits and used the dual piercing fang on the bandits and continued on knocking out the bandits in their path.

"_So… how are you going to show off?"_ The dragon asked as Tenten swirled the Naginata hitting bandit after bandit with the back end of the blade when she noticed that Gai's team didn't kill any of the bandits. _"They're going to have to see the hard truth of being a shinobi soon but they are not ready for it yet."_

Tenten nodded as she continued knocking out the bandits that were in her sights.

After the battle

Naruto came back to the battlefield with a scroll in hand as she saw team Gai tying up the bandits leaving them for the Anbu that takes them back for interrogation.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked Tenten as she finished tying up a group of bandits.

"They were not much of a challenge. Lee has a few scrapes but is fine after applying ointment, Hikaru and her pup are dead tired from using her clan's techniques over and over again, Neji is also tired of using the Gentle fist and Gai is tying up the rest of the bandits." Tenten pointed out to team Gai who were resting up against a tree as Gai was tying up the bandits. "The Anbu will be here in an hour to pick them up later."

"This ends the mission than." Naruto said as Team Gai stood up and walked back to the town.

Back to Konoha

"Finally we are back!" Tenten looked happy seeing Konoha… ok she is happy to finally get away from the green beast.

"You don't have to shout Tenten, I know your patience is getting thin but I'll make it up to you." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder as she walked towards the hokage tower.

When they got to the tower, both Tenten and Naruto felt a pulse.

"_The heiress is near!"_ The little dragon on Tenten's back said as the Ninjatos strongly pulled to a direction pulling Tenten with them.

"Heeeeeeellllllllpppppppp!" Tenten called out from the ground being pulled by the swords on her back. She was kicking and screaming as Mimizu sat on her chest looking for the Heiress.

"There they go." Naruto looked over to Gai and hand him the scroll. "You mind reporting for me?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun. Give Anko my regards." Gai took the scroll as Naruto followed the screams of Tenten.

Naruto had to explain to the shinobi that were following Tenten not to worry as she followed Tenten to the Forest of Death.

Tenten stopped screaming as she had her arms crossed looking grumpy being dragged by a dragon sword.

With Anko

She just finished tort… uh interrogating some prisoners and she thought she deserved a break, so she bought a box of dango and took a break in her paradise.

"Dango what would I do without you." Anko said just before she took a bite out of a dango from a stick. She heard a growl from the ground to see her charge eating her hunt for the day. "Hello to you to." Anko said to the Black Panther like Dragon Narga and continued on eating her snack.

Then she heard something being dragged and getting louder. She looked over to the source and saw an odd sight of Tenten being dragged by an invisible force with a dragon that is looking up to her in the tree. When Tenten was below her she saw the look on her face that would scare any man.

"What happened to you?" Anko asked before she jumped down from her branch.

Tenten stood up before removing the two ninjatos on her back and handed to her before walking away grumbling about demanding earth dragons.

Speaking of earth dragons the earth dragon that was sitting on Tenten was examining Anko.

The dragon examined her from every angle, checked her hair, look into the coat and saw her clothing.

"_You're perfect!"_ The Earth Dragon squealed and Anko had an odd look.

"Perfect for what?" Anko asked as the weapons in her hand glowed yellow and engulfed her completely. Once it died down she felt a bit at ease. "What the hell was that!"

"Kenkon chose you." Anko looked into the trees to see Naruto land in front of her. "You remember how Tenten entered the Ryuu Clan?" Naruto asked Anko as she nod remembering how much of a fuss the civilian council caused that day and then she took a bite of a dango. "Well this is your initiation of joining."

Anko choked on the dango she had in her mouth as Naruto swat her back to clear her throat.

"That's that second one this week… what do you mean this is my initiation?" Anko said as she took another dango stick from the box not minding she choked on a dango a few seconds ago.

Naruto began explaining to Anko about finding Heirs for the Dragon Swords and that she is the perfect heiress for the Earth Dragon Sword.

"Wow… the council sure is going to hate this." Anko repeated what Naruto said when Mimizu told her the perfect heiress.

"_So are you going to take the seat?"_ Mimizu asked standing before Anko.

"I don't know about this. I still have this problem with the curse seal." Anko told the earth dragon as Mimizu climbed up Anko and looked over the seal she has on as if examining it.

"_This… is nothing… I can see that there is a soul within this seal and some weird enzyme."_ Mimizu looked over the seal before jumping off the woman. _"Did you ever use it?"_ The Dragon asked and Anko shook her head no. _"Then you shouldn't worry about it, Kenkon-sama will destroy the soul in the seal and fight off the enzyme giving you a new body and powers."_

"You sure know a lot about seals for a recon earth dragon." Naruto stated looking down at the said earth dragon.

"_I know, but I am also the Earth Dragon's advisor. All elemental dragons in the seven elements have an advisor, one is the Lightning Boss Dragon and one is teaching hatchlings to fly."_ Mimizu said telling Naruto her position.

"So if I join your clan than I become just like you?" Anko asked looking over the two ninjatos in her hands.

"Yes… not to mention you can cause a major blow to the civilian council." That was all Naruto needed to say to make Anko agree to be the Heiress of the Earth Dragons.

The Next Day

True to what Naruto has said.

The civilian council demanded that the Ryuu clan to pay the village of their treasures for the crimes that Anko has committed. This only made her laughed at the futile attempts for them to get a hold of the dragon swords she has. The Hokage had no choice to disband the civilian council and since he thought a head, he has the backing of the Daimyo to back up his decision and this is one of them. With this the civilian council is no more, but the Sandaime has to pick out a new council and he has already thought of the people.

Naruto began to explain that she is looking for members for her clans and Anko Mitarashi fit the bill.

"That snake woman doesn't deserve to be in a clan!" Koharu said not wanting the apprentice of the snake sannin to get a seat in a clan.

"Snake woman she maybe, but she just evolved arms, legs and wings leaving the snake skin she left behind and learned to fly." Naruto said to the council in her clan seat.

"Nice speech there girl." Tsume said to Naruto right beside her in the clan side of the council.

"I know, I just thought of it just now." The civilian council were fuming that Naruto is taking someone as traitorous as the apprentice of the Snake.

"But she is an apprentice of the Snake Sannin." Koharu continued gaining nods from what is left of the civilian council.

"So, she proved herself many times that she is loyal to Konoha. It's not my fault that people still hold grudges." Naruto said not even looking at the advisor as she was filing her nails. "So how is little Hikaru doing Tsume?" Tsume snickered knowing she is pushing the buttons to piss of the advisor.

"She's like a daughter to me and Hana. She learns the family techniques quick and gets along with the pups." Tsume said remembering how the little girl gets along with the pups in the compound.

"We are having a meeting here!" Koharu glared at the Dragon Sage.

"I thought that ended a few minutes ago." Naruto said looking over to the Hokage. "Is she always like judging people like this?"

"I'm afraid so, she did the same thing with Sakumo Hatake and I think she is the cause for making the civilians and shinobi think he did the wrong decision, resulting to his Seppuku, thus resulting to weakening our forces during the war." The Sandaime said not eyeing the woman suspiciously. "Now that I think about you have caused more harm than good Koharu."

"She has been agreeing with the suggestions that Danzo made during these meetings." Homura said to the council as he received a glare from the said old woman.

"Everything I did is to help Konoha be strong!" Koharu tried to defend herself. "And having that snake woman in her clan, not to mention that curse seal connects her to that Snake." Naruto smirked trapping that old hag to make a bad decision.

"I'm afraid not. The curse seal of heaven is no longer on her and has been removed. That seal has been causing trouble with her from the moment it was on her." Naruto said seeing the shock look on the woman's face. "I learned that the seal has caused major damage to her. If she didn't have it from the start she would have been one of the Hokage's finest." The Sandaime nodded knowing that the curse seal has made it difficult for Anko to control her chakra.

"Where is she right now?" The Sandaime asked as Naruto began telling him how she is resting up from the removal of the curse seal at her home.

"There is one problem with removing that curse seal. She was lucky that she didn't use it or else the removal of the seal will result to a bed ridden life. Since she didn't use it then she only had a small amount of weakness but with a merge of one of my swords she will be back to normal in a day or two, if not better than ever." Naruto said as the old man nodded knowing he gained a powerful kunoichi under his ranks.

"Anko Mitarashi should be contained and be prepared for the breeding program!" Koharu said not liking the turn of events which earned a smirk from the clan council members and the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I believe advisor Koharu is not fit for her position." Naruto said inwardly smiling.

"I agree with Naruto that Koharu is just causing harm." Tsume joining in on getting rid of a nuisance.

"I agree with Naruto-kun that advisor Koharu has made illogical decisions that caused harm." Shibi Aburame said putting logic into the decision.

Hiashi Hyuga nodded in agreement not bothering to voice his opinion.

"It's troublesome to have her on the council." Shikaku said with his teammates agreeing with him.

All of the clan council members agreed with having Koharu removed and since there are no civilian members, she is voted out of her position.

The old man smiled as the council can finally do good than put money in their pockets. He didn't mind his other advisor Homura because he has been looking out for Konoha's interest and he is more level headed than Koharu, but because of her he could only do so little for the village and all those decisions seemed right at the time.

After the meeting was over Naruto was called in to the Hokage's office along with Hiashi.

"What is this about?" Naruto asked eyeing the Hyuga in the room.

"This is what you said about Neji." Hiashi said as Naruto sighed forgetting her little moment with that stick in the ass Hyuga. "Before you speak, I agree with what you said about the clan. The bird cage seal was meant to protect the Hyuga clan, but over time the seal turned into a form to hold power over the branch members. The elders want to keep tradition, but they will cause the fall of my clan if this continues. You saw how Neji turned out because of the seal."

"…Yeah." Naruto said not understanding where he is going with this.

"You are aware about the bird cage seal right?" Hiashi asked the woman.

"Yeah the seal that was used for prisoners of war." Naruto said remembering her lessons on seals. "The bird cage seal is just a cover up for the prisoner seal." Naruto said taking out a scroll and unravelling it and showing a picture of the same seal on a prisoner that looked like the one the Hyuga uses. "The seal originated from the first shinobi war when they were not able to control the prisoners. A seal master created the seal to keep the prisoners in charge, but after the war was over. The person who created the seal died along with how to make the seal, so there have been no prisoners with seals in the second war."

The old man nodded wondering how the woman got her hands on that scroll.

"I'm guessing a Hyuga found a scroll and created the bird cage seal." Naruto asked as Hiashi nodded.

"By the way Naruto what is that your holding?" the aged man asked about the scroll.

"Oh this, I found it during my travels with Jiraiya. It turned out that this is the scroll to remove the prisoner seal." Hiashi widen his eyes and had the thought of finally getting rid of the bird cage seal.

"Naruto-san, by any chance can you remove the bird cage seal?" Hiashi asked as the woman in front of him thought it through.

"Yeah, I could remove it if I have time and if you hand the scrolls for applying the bird cage seal to me. Over time the Hyuga must have changed a few things with the seal." The old man nodded before activating the privacy seals on the walls he got Naruto to install. "Let me guess, there is more to this."

The old man nodded and let Hiashi continue.

"I need help with eliminating the elders." Hiashi blatantly pointed out and Naruto understood the message.

"That so." Naruto said as she thought it through. "Secrecy is a must I assume." The old man nodded. "Then I can't help you. You're Elders maybe old but with their numbers and years of experience, I won't be able to kill them and not to mention I might destroy your compound."

"I see, are you sure there isn't anything you can do?" Hiashi asked hoping that the woman can help him with the clan.

"How desperate are your elders for getting a hold of one of my Dragon Swords?" Naruto asked remembering how the civilian council demanding that she would hand over her swords.

"Very, ever since Tenten became one of your members and they have been planning to have a branch member get involve with her." Hiashi said despising that the Hyuga had to stoop so low to get a member into their clan. "Why?"

"Let's just say 'be careful what you wish for'."

Hyuga Elder Meeting Two Days Later

"Hiashi is late."

"Its ten minutes till the meeting starts, calm down."

The Elder Hyuga gathered and waited for the Hiashi to enter the meeting room.

"What's inside the box?"

"Don't know, it's been there since I got here."

The elder's attention is now pointed at the box.

"What's inside?"

"Don't know."

"Open it."

"You open it."

"Would you just OPEN it already!"

"It's just a sword."

One Hyuga had his Byakugan activated to look into the box. Once he said that all the members then had the thought of the swords that the Ryuu Sennin has been searching.

So every Elder in the room sprang to open the box and saw the sword. It is a long nodachi curved at the end and a thin blade.

One elder grabbed the sword and started screaming as a black looking chakra engulfed him and soon more screams followed.

1 Hour Later

"So it worked." Naruto asked following Hiashi to the clan meeting room.

Then she smelt the scent of blood and is very strong. When she entered the room she was greeted to the sight of mutilated bodies all over the room with blood stained walls with blood and guts lying on the floor all over the place.

"You could have cleaned the room before you brought me here." Naruto said in disgust of the smell as she covered her nose.

"Sorry, no one didn't want to enter the room when they saw that." Hiashi pointed to the middle of the room to see an elder holding on to the sword stabbed into the floor holding him up… well what is left of him. His entire body looked like he got skinned alive as his hand is now completely bone.

"The Masamune is one of the deadliest swords I have found." Naruto said as she walked to it, avoiding the blood as best she can.

"Is that why you have to find these swords?" Hiashi asked still at the doorway not stepping in.

"Yes, there are swords that could just take over the body that holds it and if the person is weak it will destroy the mind and take control of the body. What you see here…" Naruto pointed to the decaying Elder. "… is what happens if the body is not strong enough." Naruto reached down to the corpse and removed its hand. "There are a few double edge Dragon Swords out there that could give you power but eat away at your life if you're not strong enough and this is one of them." She grabbed the hilt of the sword changing it into a regular katana. "There we go."

"I assume that no one will be able to use it." Hiashi asked as Naruto shook her head.

"Not just anyone. There are three classes of Dragon Blades out there. The First class is the sleeping blade. These ones sleep and wakes up until a suitable wielder comes by and goes back to sleep if that wielder doesn't pick it up and not to mention that they could be passed on to a next wielder that they see fit." Naruto explained to Hiashi.

"The Second Class is the one that would just take over the wielder's body if it is weak and start killing all in its path. Very few can tame this class and there are very few of this class." Naruto remembered that lightning sword. Hiashi figured that the Masamune is a second class.

"The Third Class are ones that you will have to fight the dragon inside the sword to wield it. If you lose than it is second class all over again." Naruto said not telling Hiashi that the Masamune is actually a third class and can give the wielder Dragon Blood which she is never going to tell anyone, not even the Hokage. She already defeated the Tyrant Dragon a few months back and revived the original dragon that lived within the sword. Naruto just asked the Dragon to take control of the human she presented to him and slaughter everyone in the room and just kill the wielder ones he's done which he did perfectly.

Naruto told Hiashi the classes not telling him the Fourth Class which is the Legendary Dragon Swords. There are two left she needs to find and she already knows who has them.

"So I have to contact you before anyone can hold any of these swords." Hiashi summarized what Naruto said.

"Yes, if I think that the sword is just too dangerous like the second and third type, than I will have to seal them up. If anyone finds a first type and is chosen than lucky them." Naruto said as she walked away from the room not liking the smell of rotten blood. "I'll find a way to remove the bird seal in a month or two."

Back at the Ryuu Clan House

Naruto got back to her home and smelt something that she recognized and sighed.

She entered a living room and saw many, oh so many boxes with empty sticks and Anko on the couch eating dango and drinking saki.

"I see you made yourself at home." Naruto said just before she sat the Masamune down and took a bottle of saki and took a gulp of it.

"Yupp, thanks for the room by the way and you don't mind me taking the Ryuu name as well?" Anko asked before she took another bite of her favourite snack.

"Go ahead, you are an heiress of the Earth Dragon." Naruto told her before sitting down on the couch.

"How'd it go?" Anko asked about the Hyuga thing.

"It went well. Masamune here killed the elders and the Hyuga Clan will start to prosper." Naruto told her how bloody the room was which made her laugh. "Where is Tenten by the way?"

"Oh the brat… she's outside training." Anko pointed outside towards Tenten who is again practicing another weapon that is a scythe. "By the way, I hear that you are taking in students next year." Anko asked the Ryuu Clan Head. "From what I remember, you promised to take in those girls from root."

To be continued

* * *

Well there you have it.

New Character:

Hikaru Inuzuka - Original name Hikaru Shidou from Magic Knight Rayearth. I was originally going to go with a ninjutsu specialist and remembered her liking to dogs and not to mention her familiar is actually a flaming canine so I put her in the Inuzuka Clan with a dog with the dogs name from the anime. Not to mention I put her in Team Gai which I found is a good fit. Also I gave her a bit of a feral look which if you picture it will actually look cute.

Some translation I used and checked.

Kasaneuchi – Overstrike

Mimizu – Earthworm

New Challege.

The Lightning Sword I discribed. Figure out the name and you get a sword or character in the story or both just like the first three challenges, but the characters were a bonus.

Well till the next chapter.


	10. A True Dragon's Birth

Vile here and updating.

I actually got a story that reached up to ten chapters. Took me a while to get it this long. Well, the Dragon story is going along quite find thankfully.

I am getting busy with what I wouldn't call my life, but a way to keep me entertained, so I will have trouble updating.

Well that challenge I had earlier about a sword I described, it is actually Tokijin from Inuyasha. The sword that Sesshomaru wielded.

Anyways on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the dragons in this story or the concept.

* * *

Chapter 10

A True Dragon's Birth

It's been the two years since he had to split up with Naruto.

All he's been doing is traveling and training.

Zabuza is still asking him to kill the Mizukage, but Haku had to explain to the swordsman is that he can't take on a whole village. Even if he is stronger than the three tailed container, but he can't take on the full force of the loyal shinobi. If he joins the rebellion than he will be registered as a shinobi and he doesn't want that just yet.

So with nerves of ice and steel he decided to travel… with Zabuza and the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu tagging along.

He kept sending messages to Jiraiya on what he seen with Wind Dragons.

During his travels he learned more of Ice Techniques along with a few water and wind.

He kept in touch with Naruto via Wind Dragons and had small conversations with the wind dragon voicing the message which sounded like their voices which felt uncomfortable so they kept the use of scrolls.

It was through this that Haku learned of the Dragon Swords and how dangerous they are.

This is why he has been traveling the elemental countries with a new goal and that is to find these Dragon Swords.

Naruto has told him the classes that she ranged the swords to Haku.

It was through this that he kept away from the third class because of how it nearly killed Naruto with her encounter with one.

Because of this he learned a few more tricks, like sealing that he got from Naruto's scrolls that holds sealing for holding the swords he might find.

One of the things he learned is the Rasengan that Naruto taught him through scrolls. He already mastered it and the Oodama Rasengan but he can only do three of them a day. He tried to add his ice manipulation but it was two difficult and Naruto had to tell him that she only succeeded with her lightning manipulation and is near breakthrough with water and fire because of her master control over the two. She has master control over the other two, but she hardly uses them so she has some problem with adding earth and wind.

Haku figured that he needs mastery over wind and water to heighten his control over ice to make a breakthrough.

"_Haku-san we are almost to the island."_ The water dragon said to the passengers that are riding on her back.

"Thank you Umi-chan, take your time." Haku said to the water dragon as he turned back to his subordinates.

"Why are we heading to a deserted island and don't tell me that we are going to find those swords. The last one nearly killed the brothers." Zabuza said as the two demon brothers were bandaged up head to toe.

"Ok." Haku said and remained waiting to get to the island. Zabuza had to resist the urge to beat the crap out of him, but he did say don't tell me.

"Hugh, why would one of those swords be on this island anyways? This is too far out to be in Mizu and if I remember, this use to be where that Whirlpool country use to be." Zabuza said and looked over to the ocean to see a many whirlpools that Umi is navigating around to get to the island.

This is the reason that Haku told Umi to take her time to get to the island because of the huge whirlpools they are navigating through and Umi is the best swimmer to move around the whirlpools and Haku could have summoned Leviathan but he needed to reserve his chakra for the upcoming battles that might come.

"Anyways what did you do with that sword?" Zabuza asked about the sword that caused the two brothers some harm and gave him some bruising.

"Iryuusui." Haku pulled out the second class sword or tantō from his inside pocket that caused them harm… well it didn't hurt them directly, it just sent jets of water that felt like getting hit by a steel bar or chair and both of the brothers were hosed down by the sword. "She won't cause harm now because she was just lonely."

"What about that sword?" Zabuza pointed to the katana on Haku's back that is one of the dangerous swords Naruto mentioned of the class three. Haku was lucky that the one he has is one of the peaceful ones that wanted to test his knowledge and loyalty or he would have had a huge problem fighting the tyrant dragon inside.

In fact all of the Dragon Swords he found were peaceful like the second class Imizukouhou. Another fact, he has been finding water base dragon swords from the start and two connected katanas called Amakaze which is both water and wind and second class. Not to mention the many first class swords that he found from bandits and shops that he stored in scrolls.

"Ukishima won't be causing harm if any of you touches it, anyways we should be near the island now." Haku motioned ahead and true to what he said the island that was once a powerful country is in their sights. The water dragon connected to the beach and let her passengers step on land.

"I'll summon you on the way back Umi." Haku said to the water dragon.

"_Please do, these waters are very dangerous to navigate in and I don't want mistress Naruto to have a broken heart if you fall in."_ The water dragon said before poofing out of existence.

"We should set up camp before we head inside." Zabuza told the blushing Haku as he motioning to the recovering brothers.

"Let's get to higher ground." Haku said before shaking the red off his face and moved to pick up Meizu as Zabuza carried Gozu and went up the hill and found a cave which is good enough.

After they set up camp the brothers began to recover that caused one to sprang up awake.

"Where is it, where is it, get it away from me!" Meizu said… or is it Gozu… they weren't sure.

"Relax Meizu…" Zabuza said not sure if this one is Meizu. "… we were able to calm the sword down." Meizu calmed down and looked over his bandaged up body.

"How bad did me and bro get it?" Meizu asked and Zabuza took a relief breath getting the right brother right.

"Nothing serious, you just got mild bruising and Gozu got a few injuries that I am able to heal." Haku told the brothers being the leader and medic of the group which the trio were thankful for the leader having knowledge on healing.

"Where are we anyway?" Gozu spoke up after hearing the damage he suffered.

"In whirlpool." Zabuza told the two as both widen their eyes wondering how they got to the island with the ocean filled with whirlpools, maelstroms and unpredictable weather. "Anyways we should hide out here from the hunters since no one can get here without getting sucked in and I don't know any ships that could fight through the whirlpools and weather."

Haku nodded as he blew a small flame from his mouth to start a fire.

"Took you a while to start a fire." Zabuza said to Haku who has been trying to blow out flames and it took him a very long time to spew out flames.

"Hey! I don't have an alignment with fire since it is my opposite element." Haku told to the browless swordsman and started putting in wood into the fire.

1 Week Later

The Demon brothers had recovered from their injuries while Haku and Zabuza scout the island.

Both found the remains of the village that once reside on the island as Haku found some First Class swords that were lying all over the village.

Haku had to seal so many of the swords and wondered how a village have so many of these Dragon Swords. From what he gathered everyone of the village shinobi must have one of these swords and he had to seal the few second class swords he found. In fact the place is a gold mind of Dragon Swords.

"What's with this place?" Zabuza walked behind Haku seeing him seal a Third Class Sword that Naruto provided him when Haku sent a message to her about an island filled with Swords.

The seal Haku is doing is a four point containment seal. He puts a diamond pentagram around the sword with each corner that has a kanji for repress. When he does that he uses a medium size scroll to contain it. Once that is done he puts another repress seal and a blood seal on the scroll so he is the only one that could open it and to make sure nothing comes out of it.

"I don't know, but the place is filled with them." Haku said as he put the scroll away. "This is the Ninth Third Class sword I had to seal away and only one of them tested knowledge and loyalty." Haku motioned to his hip that is a wakizashi.

"Why are you carrying them other than sealing them up?" Zabuza looking upon the wakizashi on his back hip, the katana on his back, the tantō in his pocket and his main weapon on his side hip, yeah Haku turned into a sword fanatic.

"They wanted to be by my side so I might as well take them." Haku said to him as he drawn Hyōrinmaru to block an attack.

"**Crush all in your path! Gojira!"**

Haku blocked a huge sword that could have crushed him into a smear on the ground and he felt like he is going to be a smear on the ground with the sword crushing him.

Haku pushed the person with the sword back and got a better look on the person.

The woman is drop dead gorgeous with her dark skin and shapely body along with her wavy silver long hair and blue eyes. Her clothing is a regular turtleneck sweater and black pants with an armour vest that Anbu wear and black high heel sandals. The sword she is holding is a huge black green rough rock zanbato that looked like a head of a dragon that has an eye socket and a spike at the end of the zanbato that looked like a nose horn with small holes for a nose.

"I got this?" Zabuza said taking his trusty Kubikiri Hocho in hand.

The woman only sneered and tightens her grip on the handle of her zanbato and pulled the handle down extending it and the blade of her zanbato drawn sharp jag looking teeth.

Zabuza only stared at the sword for a while before steeling his resolve and got ready for a fight. "I still got this."

"I'd be careful Zabuza that zanbato she has is a class three and she looks like she is in control." Haku warned him and Zabuza only got ready.

"Thank you kami." Zabuza mumbled to himself not wanting to fight a crazed blade destroying all in its path.

Both the woman and Zabuza stood their ground waiting for the right time to fight… it was one of the things Zabuza learned in his travels looking for these kinds of swords.

"What are you doing fighting our guest?" Both Haku and Zabuza looked over to where the voice came from and saw another woman.

"Sorry mistress, but I am just finishing up." The woman said just before she got ready to fight.

"Don't bother Kizuato, they mean no harm." The woman told the woman now named Kizuato but she didn't put away her zanbato. "Kizuato stand down." The woman said sternly to the woman.

"Yes, mistress!" Kizuato said as her zanbato turn into a regular looking zanbato and strap it to her back. Zabuza to stand down as he strap his Kubikiri Hocho on his back.

"I must apologize for Kizuato, she tends to jump the gun a bit." The woman in question looked like Kizuato but with red hair and green eyes and wearing an elegant red kimono.

"I know what you mean." Haku said as he too looked at Zabuza from the corner of his eye.

"My name is Kishina Uzumaki and this firecracker is Kizuato Uzumaki and welcome to my village… what is left of it." She introduced herself to Haku. "And who may you be miss…" Kishina asked innocently not knowing that Haku is a guy and Zabuza was trying so very hard not to laugh but he was failing miserably.

"I'm Haku and I'm a guy." Haku said as he shot a glare at the now laughing out loud Zabuza and the glare only intensified his laughter.

"My apologies Haku-san and is this your servant?" She asked again so very innocently as Zabuza's laughter now died and was ready to kill her but Kizuato stood in front of her ready to defend Kishina.

"He's my subordinate Zabuza Momochi." Haku said with an emphasis on the word subordinate which halted Zabuza from killing the woman. "And he tends to jump the gun."

"I can see that." Both Haku and Kishina shared the same look as they eyed their subordinates one more time. "May I ask what you are doing here and how you got to the island and why are you taking the Dragon Swords?"

Haku began to tell Kishina on his journey of finding these swords to make sure that the wrong hands don't get a hold of them which she agreed with considering that the ones he sealed into scrolls that could hold them until he could get strong enough to fight them.

Kishina was surprised that Haku got to the island on the back of a water dragon. He proved to her that he could summon a dragon and of course he summoned the Wind Dragon Boss Orta.

The said dragon looked around until it saw Kishina and Kizuato in front of her. **"I see that the Uzumaki clan is still alive."** The dragon said gaining Haku's attention.

"What do you mean still alive and how do you know of the Uzumaki." Haku asked as Orta looked around the area.

"**This is what happens to people who take power that they can't wield."** Kishina looked away as the Dragon nodded. **"Years ago I would say about thirty or forty years, the Uzumaki clan is one of the strongest clans in the elemental country. The clan was so powerful that they created a village away from the main land and hidden on an island surrounded by whirlpools." **Orta told Haku.

"Yes our clan was powerful, not because of our skills, but because of the swords we used." Kishina looked like she is ashamed of something. "My clan was so power hungry that the strongest shinobi of our clan tried to wield the blade of destruction." The dragon looked over to Kishina and out to the forest.

"**Is that the Ragnarok I sense?"** The Dragon asked Kishina as she nodded. **"I see, than the Ragnarok slaughtered your clan I assume."**

"Yes, the Uzumaki clan specializes with swords which explains the amount of dragon swords you found Haku-san. My clan didn't know what they were getting into and I despised my clan that they were using power that was no theirs. I was the only one that trained without using a sword and because of that I was able to live after the clan's swords stop giving my clan power before the sword actually killed everyone." Kishina said in distained as Kizuato looked worried for her mistress. "Only I and Kizuato survived the slaughter and we were trapped here ever since."

Orta nodded her head. **"When that man tried to wield Blade of light and destruction, the sword had the power to make dragons quiver in her presence that your clans power which is the swords were so scared that they sealed themselves in sword like states. You only survived the slaughter because you never practiced with your sword I take it."**

"Yes, I was only able to get Kizuato out alive since she was a newborn at the time and never used Uzumaki Dekisui." Kishina pointed to Kizuato as Orta looked at Kishina's hip to see a sword that she has that she hardly uses. "During our stay we noticed a few changes with our bodies."

"**Yes, the Dragon Blood has returned and the people of whirlpool must have a small amount of dragon blood in their veins. That would explain your young appearance."** True the woman should look over forty or thirty but both look like they were in their early twenties. **"The Mistress is very lenient with who gets the power of dragons. She has already found three of her Heirs and needed four more."**

"Seven? I thought there were supposed to be six." Haku asked knowing that Naruto's Excelion is a blade of light.

"**One for each element and there are seven elements. Fire, water, wind, lightning, earth, light and dark, these seven must have an heir to continue on."** Haku had a look that was asking why this was not explained from the beginning. **"Tia is a lazy dragon and she doesn't do her job properly."**

"ah." Haku said remembering the time he met that dragon who suddenly acts very professional when she wants to be.

"**As for you two."** Orta walked over to the two. **"You two should be dead after Ragnarok killed the village, but the mistress of dragons also came from this village."**

"There is another survivor?" Kishina asked hopefully as she looked at the dragon.

"**Yes, she is very powerful, strong enough to hold the power of Excelion and probably the Ragnarok if she wanted too. Haku."** The dragon asked the boy who nodded getting the message. **"Your survivor is not from whirlpool, but born in another village, she is the offspring of the survivor. Don't expect lady Naruto to accept you with open arms, she has enough trouble as it is."**

"Troubles?" Haku asked worriedly.

"**Don't worry, your princess is fine."** That caused him to blush as the Dragon smirked. **"She just finished dealing with the people that could harm her politically, right now she is working on a seal to finish a deal she had with a Hyuga."** Orta began explaining what she did with the Hyuga clan elders which got Zabuza to shiver at the thought of those swords taking over his body and decompose it slowly.

"So she had to eliminate her enemies in the village?" Haku asked Orta who nodded.

"**Yes, she cleaned up the council, eliminated a war monger, gained an alliance with other clans and gained a few more clan members. She's taking in students next year and I already know who they are since she got a profile of them."** Orta explained sensing three strong elements within those three students, then she looked over at Kishina a lot more closer. **"Now that I think about it." **She said walking towards Kishina taking her appearance a lot closer. **"Hips, chest size, hands, cheek bones, lips, legs…" **Then she looked directly into her eyes. **"Change the hair to white and eyes to blue you got a carbon copy of Lady Naruto."**

"What the hell you talking about dragon?" Zabuza asked as the Wind Dragon Boss ignored the jab from the swordsman.

"**Just look at her."** The Dragon pointed at the woman who felt uneasy being under the spot light. **"Just change the hair color and eyes and you got Naruto in front of you." **Haku imagined it and turned away to hide the nose bleed and blush on his face. **"I see Haku-san got the picture."**

"What do you mean that the survivor is an Uzumaki?" Kishina asked Orta who looked her over again.

"**She changed her name from Uzumaki to Ryuu to hide from her parent's enemies and create a new clan. She is doing fine with the clan and the mastery of the elements. She reached your level of control with Ice from two years ago Haku-san."** Orta told Haku who finished cleaning his nose bleed.

"Naruto-chan reached that level already." Haku said amazed that Naruto is able to get to that level in two years.

"**She already master inferno and boil with average control over storm, chaos, crystal and wood. In another year she would have those four mastered."** Orta told Haku sounding a bit proud of her level of mastery.

"Great, bad enough that she has mastery of the five elements." Zabuza muttered to himself as Kishina and Kizuato looked shocked that someone would have that much control over the sub elements.

Both knew that something like this would be impossible even with mastery control. Even if it was possible the mind won't be able to handle the storage of learning a huge amount of techniques. The mind is like a library if the library is filled then the mind will start to erase files or memories that are not needed, so that the mind won't be overloaded with information and the person won't go insane with the number of information they have. So how is this Naruto able to withstand having all that information she has in her head and still be sane.

"**I'll take those if you want." **Orta pointed to the pile of scrolls that Haku has and he nodded sealing them in a bigger sealing scroll that Naruto had provided for him. Orta clamped one of the scrolls in both of her wing claws taking the scrolls filled with Dragon Swords. **"Is that all of them?" **Orta asked as Haku nodded his head. **"Then my job is done here." **Orta stretched her wings and blasted off into the air and within seconds they all heard a loud boom sound.

"Well, there goes the messenger." Zabuza said breaking the silence. "I'm heading back to the cave to check on the brothers." He said just before he headed towards the camp they set up.

"Would you like some tea Haku-san?" Kishina asked the young man who nodded. "Please follow me."

Haku followed Kishina as Kizuato kept a constant eye on him to make sure he doesn't make any wrong move.

"Kizuato, stop giving him the stare you're making us both uncomfortable." Kishina said to Kizuato who had to look away when she gave her a look. "Please forgive her, she is kind of protective of me." Haku just nodded and wondered if he should just get the hell off the island.

_At least Zabuza was smart enough to leave. _Haku thought to himself while following Kishina.

In Konoha

"Now I should have been the one to kill that old bastard!" Naruto shouted as she read the three files of her students.

"How bad is it?" Anko asked peeking into the files of the three ex-members of root or ex-recruits.

"They all suffered from Danzo." Naruto said as she grabbed a file and showed a picture to Anko. "Itamidome or Itami for short has suffered from Danzo's brainwashing and suffered mild side effects after Inoichi finished de-brainwash her. Right now she is cold, calculate and protective, deadly with a blade and very strong in taijutsu."

Anko look over the picture to see a spiky silver haired girl with red eyes and looked kind of athletic and has that stern look in her eyes. She opened the file and read it and came across something that got her attention. "Hatake?"

"Yup, Danzo got his hands on Sakumo Hatake's body and used his soldiers to get someone pregnant and she is the result. Lucky we got rid of Danzo or we would all be in trouble. Kakashi is looking after her and seems to look at her as a little sister." Naruto said as she moved on to the next student. "The girl's name is Meiun or Fate if you want to be literal."

Anko looked over the picture to see a blond with red eyes and looks kind of thin, but from where she came from Anko knew that there is something up with her.

"Fate is the fastest student in the academy. Faster than the Uchiha kid." Anko only scuffed at that. "Yeah, besides that she has a condition."

Anko looked over the file to see what is wrong with her. "Her body produces electricity and shocks anyone who comes into contact to her."

"Not just anyone, anyone her body thinks is a threat. She doesn't shock her friends like Itame. Fate is an experiment by Danzo, the bastard shocked a pregnant woman twenty-four seven until she died giving birth to her. I don't know how she survived, but because of that treatment Fate has developed a very high affinity to lightning and is one time seen that she unleashed a plasma shot." Naruto pulled out a picture that had a tree with a huge burned hole in it.

"Plasma… what elements are used for that one?" Anko asked as she looked closer to the picture.

"Fire, Wind, and Lightning are the elements. I haven't even reached the high level elements and she did it like it was nothing, but lacked the control. The old council tried to get her into a breeding program but that was thrown out of the window by the Hokage stating that she could feel threatened and start killing anyone that comes near her, which is very true if you have a scared child with the ability to manipulate lightning at mastery level. Her state of mind is very timid and shy, but with Itame's help she is able to get her out of her shell." Naruto held the last file and she held it for a second before giving it to Anko.

"What's so special about this one?" Anko asked as she opened the file and looked at the picture. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No I am not. I don't know how he did it but he succeeded." Naruto said as she looked at the picture. "He was able to get a sample of my DNA."

Anko nodded and looked at the picture to see a miniature version of Naruto. From what the file has down, Danzo captured her and experimented on her. Pictures of what she use to look like are long lost. The difference between them is her long cobalt blue hair tied in two pigtails that reach to her legs. The most notable thing about the picture is the two black horns sticking out of the side of her head and which curves upwards and end in two neon blue tips.

"The picture alone screams dragon blood." Anko said as Naruto nodded.

"She ain't pure born or given dragon blood so her main element is Dark. Because of the unnaturalness of her dragon blood, her powers are uncontrolled and chaotic. The Hokage had to put a genjutsu on the horns to have her have a decent academy life. We all know how cruel kids can be." Naruto sighed as she slump down on the couch. "Remilia Azure is her name."

"Odd name." Anko said as she looked at the picture. "What the hell is she wearing?"

"Don't know, it looks like a kimono, but it is not and looked frilly. From what the academy instructors said she is very manoeuvrable in it." Naruto said to Anko and she was about to talk more about the girl until she felt something rub on her leg. She looked down to her leg to see a small kitten size dragon.

"Where do you get these guys?" Anko reached down to pick up the little hatchling.

"I felt like having another one and Narga needed company." Naruto said as she took the hatchling out of Anko's arms and looked it over. "From what Tia said this little guy is an ice version of Nargacuga." The said hatchling looks like Narga but is white with scales instead of fur and spikes on the back and small teeth in the upper front jaw like a sabre tooth. "Hungry already Bari?"

The hatchling gave a small meow that sounded a bit echoed that sounded cute to Naruto who started smothering the little hatchling.

Anko looked at Naruto and prayed that little guy won't replace the current cat Tora or the genin will never be able to complete that mission.

Naruto was broken out of smothering the little hatchling when she heard a crash sound in the back with the sound of wings flapping.

"Hmm… Haku already sent a message." Naruto said to herself as she walked towards the back door to see the Wind Boss Dragon. "Oh, hey Orta, what did Haku summon you for?"

"**Nothing much, I'm just here to drop off his hundreds of Dragon Swords from First to Third Class Swords he found."** Orta said releasing two large scrolls from its wing claws.

"Sheesh, that many, where did he go, a sword convention." Naruto said looking at the two large scrolls that could hold a huge amount of swords.

"Nah, if there was a sword convention Yugao would have been talking about it for the last month." Anko said to Naruto about her friend in Anbu.

The said woman is one of Konoha's kenjutsu specialists that are behind Naruto is skill. A proud woman that is proud enough to ask for some training from someone who is more skilled which Naruto happily agreed to teach her some techniques… along with her boyfriend Hayate Gekko who is also a kenjutsu specialist.

Hayate Gekko, sickness, disease or cougher that Anko has so happily called him a few times when she met him. He has this lung disease that gives off these coughs that hinders his training.

Naruto is an all round shinobi from taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, medical jutsu and chakra base training she knows of and knows nothing on seduction and genjutsu. Thou she doubts that she needs seduction training or genjutsu training.

Anyways she has a lot of knowledge in medicine and she developed a medicine that would help clear out Hayate's lungs. The medicine is helping him and he only coughs when he is under very stressful conditions. Just a few more weeks his lungs will be cleared and he will soon start with more advanced training that he has been denied.

Speaking of training people outside of the Ryuu clan, Naruto has been teaching Hikaru and her pup fire manipulation. She wasn't sure how she did it, but the said girl is able to turn her fang over fang technique into a fire tornado that is more lethal than the regular fang technique. Hikaru has also added fire manipulation with her family's taijutsu.

The Inuzuka clan has looked into her training and realized that adding their main elements with their techniques can make them more lethal, but only the next generation is able to go through this training because they are too late with developing their elements.

Because of Naruto's relationship with the Inuzuka clan she has also looked into Tsume's son's element and learned that his element is lightning. All she provided for his training is recharging batteries while Hikaru starts with melting an iron bar. Naruto had a theory that if Hikaru train hard enough she will be able to withstand fire.

The Hyuga clan… well she gave them the cage bird seal release and has developed a relation with them from giving them pointers on medical techniques and water and earth training.

The other clans, well she hasn't gained a relation with them other than going out drinking with Shikaku and his friends whenever she has free time.

"**He went to an island called the whirlpool country and found them all lying around. He also found the two last members of the Uzumaki clan." **Naruto flinched when she heard the Uzumaki name. **"They are currently with Haku and from what I have seen, one of them look like an adult version of you with a few colour changes and has the blood of dragons in their veins."** Naruto only nodded and took the scrolls and shunshin them to her office.

"So… what is this Haku like?" Anko asked the dragon who looked thoughtful.

"**What do you want to know?"**

With Naruto

"Hey sis, you have any storage scrolls I could borrow?" Tenten asked as she peaked into Naruto's office.

"There are some on the table over there." Naruto just point to a table and not looking but concentrating on a scroll in front of her.

"Hey sis, can you help me with gathering high density metal later on?" Tenten asked Naruto about gathering metal.

Naruto had owed Tenten something big and that something is to get Tenten her own forge. The girl has taken a liking to make her own weapons. With practice she will be able to make weapons as great as Kubikiri Hocho.

"Like I said Tenten I will only gather you metal until you reach a level that can rival swords like the Kubikiri Hocho." Naruto said to Tenten who only pouted.

"But you can add seals to make it as deadly like the Kubikiri Hocho." Tenten shot back as Naruto looked over to Tenten.

"And that is the point. I don't want you to rely on my seals. The sword is only as good as the person who makes them." Naruto lectured to Tenten but only received silence. "Tenten?" She looked over to the door to see no one there. "That girl…" She mumbled as she went back to her notes. "Uzumaki… I know dad wrote that name around here somewhere." She said to herself as she shuffled around her father's notes.

Back To Tenten

"Hey Anko can you help me gather some metal?" Tenten asked the older woman who should be wearing clothing that aren't so revealing.

"No can do brat. I'm still working on gathering iron and that is difficult as hell and I am still learning how to hold these two girls." Anko patted the two ninjatos on her hips. "Besides I have to go back to the I&T department today." Anko waved to Tenten and melted to the ground thus leaving the area.

"Hey Orta, know any fire dragons that could help me out?" Tenten asked the wind boss who is lying around the ground who is playing with the white hatchling.

"**Fire Dragons that could help you… not that I know of, but I do know you can melt material together to make them stronger." **Orta said as she playfully push the hatchling on its side and watch it try to flip up right.

"Melt material together, but won't that make it heavier?" Tenten asked about melting materials together.

"**Heavier and stronger yes, this way you can practice or experiment with such melts." **Orta explained as the dragon looked up as if sensing something. **"I got to go Tenten. I have a meeting to attend to."** Orta said as she puffed out of existence and left Tenten and the hatchling alone.

"Well Bari, it's just you and me." Tenten said as she grabbed the hatchling and petted it as it soon began to fall asleep in her arms.

Naruto's Mindscape

"Good, Orta you're here." Tia said as Orta entered the building in Naruto's mind which has gotten bigger with four storied high. "Now that everyone is here, we are to discuss that it is time to leave Naruto's mind."

"What! No way am I leaving her mind! She needs us and she isn't ready to have the full Dragon Blood yet!" Volvagia exclaimed not wanting to leave Naruto's mind.

"We have nothing more to teach her Volva. She needs to handle this on her own. The only dragons that could help her with this change are either Excelion or Tiamat." Leviathan said in a calm and demanding voice that made her sound so powerful.

"B-but what if she loses her mind?" A worried Volvagia said not wanting to leave knowing what would happen.

"If we continue to stay in her mind we will only cause more harm to her." Huang Long said gaining the other tenants attention. "Our presence in here is holding back her Dragon Form. If we continue to stay, we will only guarantee that she will go on a rampage." Tia nodded to the aged old man

"How are we going to teach her the higher elements then?" Volvagia continued as the other dragons agreed with her waiting for Tia to answer.

"That is what summoning is for. When she feels like learning the higher elements that she will summon us." Tia said sounding very leader like that made the other Dragons calm down.

"You're leaving as well." Jin asked but it sounded more like a statement as the dragon nodded sadly.

"Afraid so, her mind is so calm and organized that I am no longer needed here." She motioned to the library seeing a scroll materializing and organized itself. "The only one that could stay is Excelion or any other Dragon Sword she carries."

"Oh that reminds me." Orta said gaining the other dragons attention. "I know where the other Divine Dragon Blade is."

With Naruto

_Kushina Uzumaki._ Naruto thought looking over the name of her parent. _So the old man wasn't kidding when he said she was as deadly as Fatalis._ She thought as she read the history and reputation of her mother during the third shinobi war.

Not even her father gained the kind of reputation her mother has earned. Sure he slaughtered thousands of Iwa shinobi with one jutsu but her mother is able to fight with the same number of shinobi with taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Her father sure is a genius, but her mother is a god damn tank. She had chakra that rivalled three kages, strength that matched Tsunade and skill equal to Salamander Hanzo. Hell she could have been the Yondaime but she was a foreign shinobi that didn't gain the trust of the council. It is a good thing Naruto got rid of that council. Out with the old generation and in with the new generation.

What troubled her is that she did all this without the use of Dragon Blood.

She was a pure shinobi. Sure she had techniques from Dragons but she didn't have any dragon scales, senses, strength, control or any of the other elements. Kushina Uzumaki is the embodiment of hard work. This only gained her more respect for her mother.

But then there is her father.

The Yondaime Hokage or what people have known him as Minato Namikaze. The man is what people would call a genius from battle tactics to techniques. Hell he created the Rasengan and the Hiraishin technique.

She mastered the Rasengan and completed it, but the problem now is the Hiraishin. She spent majority of her time trying to figure it out but came up to a point that she created her own fast precision technique called Shunpo, but that didn't came anywhere near to the Hiraishin. Shunpo or Flash Step made her dangerous enough, so she spent majority of her time trying to figure out the technique.

From what she read of the Hiraishin, it seems to be more like the Body Flicker Technique, but to a greater range. If she had to guess it is like a reverse summoning but she wasn't sure that it is reverse summoning, but she knew that it has something to do with time and space, rather than fast movement. It was like summoning an object to her, but more like summoning her to that object is more like it.

If she continues on with this she might be able to figure out what she is doing wrong.

_Maybe some other time._ Naruto thought as she got off her seat and instantly fell to her knees with short of breath.

Naruto's Mindscape

"It is decided." Tia said as the other dragons nodded their heads. "Excelion." She looked over the dragon sword who nodded to her. "Keep her safe." She said just before the six dragons shimmered away from existence leaving Excelion alone.

"Hmmm." Excelion looked outside noticing the place is shaking as the house stood still. It was the only place that will remain while the outside changed. "I wonder what her mind will turn into when she turns into a dragon." She thought as she sat down in front of a table to drink tea while she waited for Naruto to finish with the change.

With Naruto

She wasn't able to make a rational thought as she felt her whole body was being shredded off by a weed hacker and been splashed with sulphuric acid and injected with liquid nitrogen. That is what her body felt like, melting and shredding on the outside and freezing on the inside. The next feeling she felt was that she felt like her body was stretching painfully as she looked at her arm and noticed white scales underneath her skin.

Naruto tried calling for help but the only sound she made was a grunt or a growl.

Then like getting hit by a Tsunami she felt a wave of pain that made her roar out loud that sounded across the village.

Naruto's Mindscape

"She's taking on that form." She said to herself as she looked thoughtful as she sipped tea. "I thought she would take a Wyvern Form or an Elder Form but this… heh… this is getting very interesting. Maybe I should have Ragnarok join me in here." Excelion thought as the world outside the house changed into a world of everlasting mist with pebbles on the ground as the only source of ground. "Definitely get Ragnarok in here. Better hurry Naruto and gain control of that form or this misty world will forever be your mindscape."

To be continued

* * *

Well there you have it and sorry for the cliffy, I'm still thinking it through.

The three students are characters I got from the people who one the challenges earlier on.

Remilia Azure is from a crossover with another story in Fanfiction called Lords of the World by Aurion123, its short but it is actually quite good.

Fate is from another Anime called Nanoha and suggested her in the story with Plasma as her main element and Bardiche as her weapon.

Itamidome or what was meant to be called Paine but there is already a Pain in the story so I had to change it to Painkiller which is Itamidome and Itami is Grief. She will be what you call a girl version of Kakashi or what I have written down as his little sister and before you asked, yes he will corrupt her into reading icha icha and gain is vices like being late. Do I have to explain some more. Her blade is the Silver Fang that Sakumo is famous for.

Translations:

Iruusui – Connate Water or Birth of Water

Imizukouhou – Water Jetting

Amakaze – Rain and Wind

Ukishima – Floating Mass of Waterweeds

Gojira – Godzilla

Kizuato – Scar

Uzumaki Dekisui – Drowning Whirlpool

Itamidome – Painkiller

Itami – Grief

Meiun – Fate

Well, that is about it. Review if you like, suggestions are welcomed.

Ja Ne!


End file.
